Saving the World Again
by gravity5
Summary: I am here with the sequel to Perry and Penny. Read Perry and Penny and all of the stories in between to get even a sliver of this. In this exciting story, it is up to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen Perry, Penny, and the gang to save the world from mass destruction of the mystery man. Open this to find out. I'm almost done with this story so read now or forever hold your peace.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok guys. I'm finally here with the sequel to Perry and Penny. Read it first or absolutely nothing will make sense! I'm serious! First, I want to give a couple shout outs to FerbFletcher151 for winning the contest. I hope we can keep in touch. Also, thanks gojiratoho25 for giving me a new character to include into the story. Feel free to give me characters you guys. Now, onto the story.

*Somewhere in an unknown location*

"We need to exact our revenge."

"Let's do it now!"

"I'm going to destroy everyone!"

"Silence. We need to do just two things right now: Plan, prepare, and wait.

*At the Flynn-Fletcher Residence*

The alarm clock beeped and Phineas sprung up and turned it off. He opened the window to see the platypus house. _Ah_, he thought, _those two are so cute together_. His thoughts were interrupted by Feb who had also woken up.

"Let's get dressed and get working on a new project," said Phineas.

"You just want to see Isabella," Ferb remarked.

Phineas blushed, grabbed some clothes, and sprinted to the bathroom while saying, "Call me when Ferb the ladies man gets a girlfriend."

A few minutes later the boys were dressed and eating breakfast. Phineas' face suddenly lit up.

"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today. Remember the time we made a rainbow for Isabella and found out she actually wanted a unicorn? Well, how about we give her a unicorn. We could gather up all the sweetest things in the world with some unicorn parts and recreate one. How does that sound?"

Ferb gave a thumb up and the boys headed out to the backyard. They were just finishing up the blueprints when the lovable Isabella Shapiro came through the gate.

"Hi Phineas. Whatchya doin?" she asked.

"Getting you your unicorn," Phineas replied.

"You mean the one from the cereal?"

"Ya."

"Aw. You remembered." She kissed Phineas on the cheek. Phineas blushed for the second time today and hugged her. Ferb ruined the moment with a cough and reminded Phineas of his duty.

"Ok. Now let's make a unicorn!" Phineas announced.

Back at the platypus house, Penny and Perry were sleeping though still in separate rooms. Penny's watch went off and she woke up. She groaned and went to check on Perry. She saw Perry out like a light even though his watch is beeping. Penny smiled and thought, _He looks so cute when he is asleep. Now to unleash my plan. _Penny went to her room and pulled a cord which was connected to a wire which was connected to Perry's mattress which would now flip him out of bed and onto the floor. Penny rushed to the bed to check her progress as Perry trudged up to her angrily.

"Why the heck did you do that?" asked Perry.

Penny answered, "Why did you think it was me? It could have been Doofy or Monogram and Carl pranking you." Perry glared at her unconvinced.

"Um...good morning." She kissed him and ran to her room fast and locked the door. She disguised the cord as the cord to a lamp and went to the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later Penny hesitantly walked out with Perry and entered their lair through the house. They sat down to receive their mission. MM popped out onto the screen.

"Hello Agent P's. Aww. This is so adorable. Penny, you know we actually made a bet that-."  
He was cut off with a Perry doing the cut it out sign.

"What? Everyone knows about it. Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been collecting toilets and toilet water. I haven't been able to use the bathroom for hours. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it so we can all pee." The couple saluted and went off into the hover car. The screen popped up again when they were out of sight.

"You think she'll find out?" Monogram asked Carl.

Carl replied, "I bet 20 bucks for yes. What did you bet?"

"I bet 40 for no. Don't mess it up for me."

On the way to the DEI, Penny was suspicious of the whole scenario back at HQ.

"What bet were they talking about, Perry?"

"Nothing, baby," said Perry.

"As your future wife, I need to know. Wow, I have been around Isabella too long."

"I have no way of answering you without offending you."

"Wh-."

"We're here."

Perry and Penny got off the hover car and got in through the front door. A straight jacket enveloped the tow of them.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "Hello Perry and Penny the Platypus. I heard from Agent D that you two are dating. I knew it would work out. We actually made a bet that-." Perry growled.

"Alright, but I bet $500 on yes so don't mess it up. My alimony check is only enough and I need to money so I can buy separate traps, possibly."

Penny asked, "You think he does this on purpose?"

"Absolutely," Perry replied.

Dr. D continued, "Now onto my scheme. I have been collecting toilets and water because I found out the water was recycled and you know how that's important these days. So I'm taking all the water supplies from the toilets so people will have to dig a ditch or pay a price to use a toilet. I haven't worked out the price but it won't be cheap."

"The only thing in here cheap is the trap you made," said Penny as she along with Penny got out of the trap.

Doofenshmirtz replied, "You know, I can understand you a little bit and I think it's a damn good plan. Sorry, don't mean to be a potty mouth." Perry kicked him in the face and Penny got the remote out of his lab coat.

"Wow, I wonder what this does," says Penny sarcastically.

"Don't press the return all toilets button," Doofy cried.

"Oh really? Well-." Penny pressed the button and returned all the toilets. "That for not telling me about the bet!"

Perry and Penny jumped off the building with their new parachutes. Perry's logo had him with a serious face with his eyebrow cocked and his arms crossed. Penny's was a different story. She had one hand behind her head and the other one in a peace sign. She had one leg behind the other and was winking. All in all, Perry's was serious and Penny's was sexy.

"Curse you Perry and Penny!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled. He got out a camera and took a picture of them. "The Pereny fan club will love this one. At least Rodney can't be the president of this one."

A/N: I have over 1,000 words not including author's notes! I deserve a round of applause and some review. Tell me what you think and I'll check back with you later.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ultimate Mission

A/N: *shields face from rotten food* Wait! I'm sorry for the long wait. My Internet shut down and now it got back up. Anyway, I have a huge announcement about this fan fiction. This will blow your mind to extreme levels. There will be tons of singing with songs that are familiar to you and some I have written myself. I would put which songs I own and don't own right here but I don't have much time. I don't own Crush by Mandy Moore, Love Like Woe by the Ready Set, or Down by Iyaz. I do own Penny's theme song. Sorry Phinabella lovers, for the story to work, they can't be together yet.

When the agents returned to HQ, Major Monogram had an announcement to make.

"As you know, we have a very, well-developed staff besides Carl. Today, every field agent has to go into the office and talk." Perry and Penny saluted MM and went down the entrance to the office. Perry went to talk to Darren the Duck and Kenny the Koala while Penny goes to hang out with Jenna the Jaguar and Massie the Mouse.

Perry's POV

"Did they tell her yet?" asked Darren.

"It doesn't matter if she does now," I say.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret so things won't get awkward," Kenny the Koala.

"Wow. She also might take this the wrong way. This may not end well. I have a 50/50 chance of making it," I reply.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," said Dennis.

Penny's POV

"Does anyone know about this bet?" I ask.

"It's a pretty crappy bet," Jenna warned.

"Tell me," I insisted.

"Well, a few years ago, the guys made a stupid bet while playing poker. They bet who would get married and have kids faster. Peter the Panda was the highest and Perry was on the bottom."

"So this is a contest on who gets l-." I start to talk but now my mouth stood gaping at the news.

"Way to go, Jenna. You just made it so freaking awkward," Massie scolded.

"She asked for it," Jenna defended.

I got out of my trance and shook my head.

"You know what?" I say. "I won't let this bother me. In fact, I'll flaunt how much this doesn't bother me." The animals stay there looking confused while I walk over to Perry.

NO POV

"Hey babe," says Penny. "I found out about the bet. Just a tip, don't play poker or underestimate me."

"Look, it wasn't to offend you. It was made before I even knew you. I won't pressure you-," he tried to say.

Penny flirted, "It's ok, Per-bear. I'm not mad at all because I know you're winning." She winked at Peter the Panda who just happened to be there.

_They stop me in the halls and say Penny you're hot. _

'_Cause I get what I want and I like it a lot._

_I rev it up to drive and I just can't stop._

_When my mood change, a new backdrop. Ciao!_

"What the heck was that?" asked Perry.

Penny answered, "Hey! You have your theme song and I have mine. See ya!" She kissed him and left the office.

Everyone in the office stood gaping at the performance. Peter the Panda smirked and remarked, "You got a keeper there. I'm not even sad I'm losing, Per-bear." He closed Perry's mouth. Perry shook his head and ran after her.

*In the backyard*

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were standing in the backyard looking confused.

"The unicorn must have hurt us a lot. I don't remember anything from the last 2 days," says Phineas.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth. Now that applies to unicorns," Ferb stated.

"You said it, brother," Phineas replied.

Isabella was on the other hand stunned at how much in love she was with Phineas.

"Wow. I love Phineas so much right now!"

"What did you say, Isabella," asked Phineas.

"You know what Phineas? I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Isabella sighed. "Why won't he notice me?"

[Isabella]

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you

I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you

_[Repeat]_

She sits on her front porch and sighs with her head in her hands. She looks up to see Phineas.

"What brings you here?" asked Isabella.

"Well…,"Phineas started.

*flashback*

"I don't know what's wrong with her, Ferb," said Phineas. "One minute she's her cute and bubbly self. The next minute, she's storming out of the backyard as if I slapped her. Is it mood swings? Puberty?

_[Phineas]_

_Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kickin' into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Because we only have one life  
The timing and the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Phineas announced, "I'm going to talk to her to find out what's up."

*flashback over*

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," Phineas finished.

"Now you care about me?" Isabella asked.

"I've always cared about you," Phineas responded.

"It's ok, Phineas. You don't have to worry. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Isa."

"I'm fine."

[Phineas]

_Baby are you down? __[x5]__  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down  
Down, down (oh)_

You already know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show (show, show)  
I wanna see how you lose control  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape (escape, escape)

_[Chorus:]__  
So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby are you down? __[x5]__  
Down, down  
Baby are you down? __[x5]__  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down_

Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away (ay)  
Turn this place into our private getaway  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away

_[Chorus]__[Lil Wayne:]__  
Down like she's suppose to be  
She gets down all over me  
Down like her temperature  
Cause to me she's zero degrees  
She's cold, over freeze  
I got that girl from overseas  
Now she's my Miss America  
Now can I be her soldier, please?  
I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love  
Got me look like baby Cupid  
Sending arrows from above  
Don't you ever leave the side of me  
And waiting definitely, not probably  
And honestly I'm down like that economy (Yeah)_

_[Chorus:]__  
So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only (oh)  
No need to worry (oh)  
Baby are you down __[x5]__ (oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Baby are you down __[x5]__ (oh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oh, down)  
Even if the sky is falling down_  
_Oh, oh, the sky is falling down_

"See Izzy? We'll always be best friends," said Phineas with an arm around her.

After a moment of time, Isabella answered, "Thank you so much Phin." She hugged him and went inside.

*Back at HQ*

"What did you just do? Perry asked Penny.

"Just the best acting performance in spy history," she answered nonchalantly.

"You just-," Perry started to say.

"Look, you thought I would feel awkward because I would think you're going out with me because of a bet. Truth be told, I don't feel anything towards it."

"So…you're not mad at all? Not even the tiniest bit of it?"

"Hun, if I was mad, I would beat your freaking butt into next Tuesday. Besides, I got a chance to try out my new theme song. Whatchya think?"

Perry was in a mixture of relief and fear so he said the only word that would suffice, "Awesome."

Penny squealed and hugged him. The screen popped up with a serious looking Monogram.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a serious situation. So serious, the world may be in jeopardy. We need Ferb Fletcher, Phineas Flynn, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. To do that, we need you two to break the number one rule of the OWCA: Reveal your identities."

Penny and Perry were stunned.

"Um, sir. I know I'm new here and all, but isn't revealing our identities a big no no?" Penny asked.

"I can't understand you. Carl, bring out the translators," Monogram ordered.

Carl brought out tow plates on a cart with what seemed to be the translators.

"Put these on your tongues and we'll be able to understand you. You won't feel a thing," Carl insisted.

They implied and tested them out.

"Testing 1, 2. I'm fine," said Perry.

"Bow chicka bow wow. That's what my baby said. Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumping. Carl, I am your father," Penny said.

"Enough!" Monogram ordered. "There is still an issue we need to deal with. The selected people need to be here immediately."

"Penny responded, "Yeah…about that. What the H man? I thought we were told to never break that rule. It's not fun when you tell us to break the rules."

"Please, Penny. This is serious. The world may end as we know it. I can only explain when all of you are here," Monogram persisted.

"We'll do what we can, sir," Perry agreed.

"Good. Now hurry and bring them back here for briefing."

Perry saluted and dragged Penny out of HQ and into the backyard.

"This is bad and highly unconventional," said Penny.

"No duh, Sherlock," Perry replied sarcastically.

"Well genius, what's the plan?" Penny asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I came up with a solution: wing it." He walks off.

"Don't hold back on the details, Perry," Penny grumbled as she followed him into the house.

*In the house*

"It sure is quiet since Candace went on that month long summer camp with Stacey," Ferb said.

"Yeah. I almost miss her presence," Phineas replied.

"How did things go with Isabella?"

"Why do you care?"

"She's my friend too."

"Well, I like her."

"Ha! You admitted it."

"So? It's not like I know if she likes me back."

"Hey, where are Perry and Penny?"

The couple mentioned walked in through the sliding glass door, fedoras and all.

"Ah! Robot agents! Ferb, get the blowtorch! " Phineas yelled.

"No, no, Phineas. It's us, Perry and Penny," Perry said.

"Perry? Penny? What happened? How long has this been happening?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. Yes. We're secret agents and since you adopted us," Penny replied.

"How are you talking?" Ferb asked.

"Animal translator. Now we need to get Isabella fast," Perry urged.

"We're not done with this," Phineas said as he walked off.

"I'm just glad you both kept your Australian accents," Ferb acknowledged following Phineas.

At the door, Phineas rang the doorbell.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb. Whatchya doin' here? Why are your platypuses wearing hats and standing up? What is going on?" Isabella ranted.

"All questions will be answered after we get to wherever, Izzy," Phineas rushed and pulled her away. They went into the chimney entrance to get into HQ. Santa happened to be there this time.

"Hi Santa," everyone greeted.

"Hi kids," Santa greeted back.

The group gets to HQ and Major Monogram is there in person.

"Hello. I am Major Monogram, operator of the OWCA, and your pets' boss. We have met before, but we made sure you didn't remember that. You helped save two dimensions once and we are hoping you can do it again."

"You really think we can save the world again?" Phineas asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Monogram replied.

"We're in," Phineas agreed. "All we need to do is make some robots to fool our parents."

"Major Monogram?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, Isabella," Monogram answered.

"I have a friend named Gretchen and I would really like for her to come if I'm going to save the world again," Isabella pleaded.

"Very well. Explain everything to her, pack, and be back here in 30 minutes," he ordered.

*In a new location*

"Don't you see? They ruined your chances of running this town, maybe even the world. We were even going to rule together."

"That is exactly what happened? I was going to rule with you? This is all true?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well-."

"Great. Meet in this location as soon as possible. Capiche?"

"Yes, yes I will."

A/N: Over 2,000 words in this one. I hope you enjoy it and give me plenty of reviews because I didn't post this long chapter for nothing. It took me three days. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: When 1 met 2

A/N: I am seriously sorry, you guys. I've been doing a lot of planning for this fan fiction. Trust me; your mind will be blown out of your face by the time you're done with this story. Anyway, have any of you guys watched the Disney movie Hercules? Well, I'm having the lovely Firestorm Girls be the Muses. I don't own the movie. I do own the songs "Sucks Being the Underdog" and "The Feeling's Mutual". I'm sending a shout out to Natty MC for an idea. Send in your ideas so you can be mentioned in this. Now, be prepared for some singing and no Gretchen yet.

The whole gang ended up coming minus the Fireside Girls. The rest of the afternoon was spent making clones, packing, and getting weapons. Soon, Monogram called for attention.

"Attention! Okay boys and girls, get all of your stuff and step in front of the Other-Dimension-inator. Step in through the portal and it will lead you to the Resistance's lair. They will help you on your mission. Good bye and good luck."

One by one, the kids stepped through the portal and into the Resistance's hideout. The scenery was mostly the same. The wild parsnips were in a corner, Buford-2 was lounging on a chair eating chips, and Dr. Baljeet was furiously typing on a computer. What was different? Oh yeah, the "couples" arguing in the middle of the room.

_If we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
you'd fall in love with  
in the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

Isabella-2 was trying to keep away from a remorseful looking Phineas-2.

"Your stupid robot singed my clothes!" Isabella screamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would go haywire. You think I plan this?" Phineas-2 pleaded.

"Yes, yes you do," Isabella-2 answered.

"You really think that. Are you serious? I was trying to do something nice for you!"

"Look where that got you!"

"You know what, I'm out of here!"

"No one's stopping you!"

They parted their separate ways. The other guys weren't doing so well either.

"Absolutely not, Johnson. They will not do something as dangerous as this again," Candace-2 refused.

"They saved you from living your life in a jail cell," Jeremy-2 argued.

"I would gladly take that if it meant them not getting hurt."

"There are a ton of 10-year olds going on this mission. They are ready to face the impossible. Why can't your brothers?"

"It's different."

"How so? Is it because they're _your _brothers? What about the others?"

"You know what? We'll continue this conversation in private." They went into a conference room to talk. The 1st dimension-ers just stood there and watched it all happen. Then they got an idea.

"To our counterparts!" they all yelled leaving a lonely Gretchen.

*Ferb*

"Hey there", Ferb-1 said.

"Hi. Thanks for teaching me classical guitar," Ferb-2 answered.

"You're welcome, I guess," Ferb-1 said.

They stared at each other thinking of something to say.

"I guess being the silent one has gotten to me," Ferb-2 said.

"You don't know the half of it," Ferb-1 replied.

"Oh yeah? How about being famous but invisible at the same time? To be discriminated when you try to speak out? To always be the underdog?" Ferb-2 explained.

"Spot on, and it sucks," Ferb-1 said.

_[Ferb-1]_

_He will go and flirt while I'll be workin'. _

_[Ferb-2]_

_He'll be on stage when I'm workin' the show._

_[Ferb-1]_

_It's not like I don't like the spotlight._

_[Ferb-2]_

_But he's the perfect package with a bow._

_[Chorus both]_

_Now I guess I have to deal. I am not a publicity hog. When I'm singing this little thing, it 'aint gonna make you wanna swing, 'cause it sucks being the underdog._

_[Ferb-1]_

_I wish I could switch places with him once. _

_[Ferb-2]_

_I'll be talking much and rest-assured._

_[Ferb-1]_

_No one will dare to hush me._

_[Both]_

'_Cause they'll be hanging on to every word._

_{Chorus}_

_[Ferb-1]_

_The loneliness of being second best has caused me to hide my feelings._

_[Ferb-2]_

_When they say, "He doesn't talk much." They don't know the emotions I am sealing._

_[Ferb-1]_

_Do they know me? I 'aint perfect. _

_[Ferb-2]_

_But you know it's really worth it. _

_[Both]_

_Though I hate being a publicity hog…it still sucks being the underdog. _

_{Chorus}_

"I wonder if anyone else is this successful with their counterparts," Ferb-2 asked.

"Where is the fun in that?" Ferb-1 asks.

*Phineas*

"Hey. You really pissed Isabella back there," Phineas-1 said. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I don't need your sympathy," Phineas-2 grumbled.

"For my counterpart, you seem to act a bit snippy," Phineas-1 commented.

"Look here, kid. I'm in a really bad mood. Candace won't allow me to participate in the battle, but she thinks that with you, you'll beat them like Hercules. Also, I try to make a robot that organizes clothes and, just my luck, it burns Isabella's. Her, of all people! She'll probably hate me forever."

"It seems you have taken a liking to Isabella of your dimension."

"Sorry Sir Happy-Go-Lucky. You may like Isabella from your dimension, but mine is different. She is dark, cold, and mean. She thinks she's all tough. Well, I've already proved to be tougher than her."

"There must be something we are alike in. Do you invent?"

"You saw how that worked out."

"Have you done the impossible?"

"Does eating bad sushi on purpose count?"

"How about-."

"Enough! Get it through your triangular shaped head. We may look alike but our personalities are not the same. You're a ray of sunshine and I'm a storm cloud. You help people with your gadgets and gizmos. I just want to protect them. Do you understand? Whatever mindless young boy you once knew is gone."

"Wow. You miss a lot when you leave a dimension."

*Isabella*

"Hey Isabella. Whatchya doin?" Isabella-1 greeted.

"This is not a good time. May I suggest going back to your dimension?" Isabella-2 snapped.

"Geez. Lay off the hatorade," Isabella-1 said.

"I'm in a mood. I suggest you leave before I break your neck."

"Is this about your fight with Phineas?"

"Yes! He is always trying to be nice to me for some reason. He tries to help me and it always ends in disaster. That stupid robot burned my clothes. Luckily, I still have a few outfits. I'm glad I decapitated it. Phineas should just leave me alone."

"If he's anything like my Phineas, he must be quite the charmer."

"If he was anything like your Phineas, his sister would let him fight. He's too weak and innocent. Even though he acts tough, he's a wimp when Normbots come."

"Maybe if you could help him train-."

"I will not help the little runt train."

"He's three months older than you."

"All the more reason to be ashamed."

"We're _so _compatible."

"We're not. I'm tough; you're fluff. I'm hot; you're not. My favorite things are reading, video games, and my taser while you like horses, glitter, and obsessing about your Phineas. I'm fashionable and you look like rainbow barf. If it weren't for our looks, we might as well be strangers.

*Perry and Penny*

"Where is your other dimension self?" Penny asked Perry.

The platypus asked of walked onto the scene.

"Waddup, Perry?" Platyborg asked.

"Hey Platyborg. Meet Penny. Penny, meet Platyborg," Perry said.

"Yo," Penny replied.

"Why are you speaking English?" Platyborg asked.

"We need to communicate with our owners to save the world," Perry answered.

"Way to give it to him, Perry," Penny said.

"Cool. Too bad I won't be here to help you guys," Platyborg commented.

"Cool-wait what?" Perry asked.

"Natty MC needs me. Sorry. Anyway, I got to go before I'm too annoyingly late. Hot girlfriend by the way," Platyborg said as he rushed off.

"He's awesome! Not just because he said I'm hot!" Penny yelled. "A total opposite of you, though."

"How is that?" Perry asked.

"In reference to an Ice Age 2 line, I'm fun and you're no fun at all. I complete you."

"I'm fun. I participated in a brawl in a restaurant and went to a carnival."

"The fight was started because of me and I practically had to drag your tail all the way over there so you wouldn't be eating popcorn in a bathroom shouting, 'Why Lauren, why?" (Reference these events to My First Brawl and Carnival Makeup story)

"I will prove I'm fun like my counterpart."

"Good. Now, where's my person?"

"Maybe she'll come at the end of this story."

"Perry! Fourth wall, remember?"

"Whatever. I just hope that everyone else has better luck."

*Candace and Jeremy*

"Tell me why you don't want your brothers to help us?" Jeremy demanded.

"My parents were taken by Normbots, Jeremy. They just can't go. It's my job to protect them," Candace replied.

"What better way to take care of them than they being by your side?"

"I have trusted people to take care of them."

"Just let them grow up."

"I grew up so they didn't have to."

"You just can't let go."

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

*No one*

I really don't want to write a Buford and Baljeet part so I'm going to say that they didn't do so well, either.

_[Isabella-2]_

_Little girly, let me tell you something. We don't tolerate your innocence._

_[Isabella-1]_

_At least I'm not a cold-blooded marauder with no heart. Now that makes sense._

_[Buford-2]_

_Don't go try to act tough 'cause I know it won't work for you._

_[Buford-1]_

_I should be a little scared now because I know it may be true._

_[Baljeet-2]_

_Look Mr. Smarty Pants, can't you just stay out of my way?_

_[Baljeet-1]_

_You know if you had half a mind you would be begging me to stay._

_[Phineas-2]_

_Oh look. Mr. Sun is here. Let me get my shades to block the view._

_[Phineas-1]_

_Hey! You know we're all in this together so suck it up and let's get through._

_[Jeremy]_

_You don't always have to be strong._

_[Candace]_

_But what if things go wro-o-ong. Oh!_

_[Chorus]_

_You know I don't like you. I'm feeling hatred too. We can't let you in unless riskin' to fall. I mean, is this a test? Then I'll let fate do the rest. Now I guess…the feeling's mutual. _

_[Isabella-2]_

_Hey you! I told you scram. This aint recess, this is war. _

_[Isabella-1]_

_Well, according to Monogram, I've already done this before._

_[Buford-2]_

_I'm sorry but do you really think you can just get by by being tough. _

_[Buford-1]_

_It's working our dimension so for me that is enough._

_[Baljeet-2]_

_You may be working gadgets and gizmos but this is high technology._

_[Baljeet-1]_

_Well technically we are the same person so you are not smarter than me._

_[Phineas-2]_

_Look Mr. Optimistic, you're not helping, you're bringing me down._

_[Phineas-1]_

_I know with a little work we can turn that smile back around._

_[Jeremy]_

_You don't have to be an introvert._

_[Candace]_

_Why not when I'm always feeling hur-urt? Woah. _

_[Chorus]_

_[Isabella-1]_

_You know you like me. Don't try to fight it._

_[Isabella-2]_

_Whatever you say, I will deny it._

_[Buford-2]_

_Why do it?_

_[Buford-1]_

_For fun._

_[Baljeet-1]_

_Continue._

_[Baljeet-2]_

_We're done._

_[Phineas-2]_

_You'll help me?_

_[Phineas-1]_

_I can._

_[Candace and Jeremy]_

_Why can't you understand?_

_[Chorus}_

They all leave the rooms they are in.

"All right. Listen up. You know what happened last time we went up against Doofenshmirtz. This is nothing like that. He has allies now since Platyborg is gone. One of them goes by the name, Mitch. We need extensive training…4days!" Candace announced.

"Um…Candace?" Phineas-1 asked.

"Yes, Phineas," Candace sighed.

"We don't remember anything from the earlier battle because someone apparently made sure we didn't remember," Phineas-1 replied.

"We'll have to fix that, don't we? Firestorm Girls, assemble!" Candace ordered.

The Firestorm Girls walked up to the front of the room.

_Back when Danville was new._

_The Tri-State was down on its luck._

_And everywhere gigantic brutes called Normbots ran amok._

_It was a nasty place._

_There was a mess wherever you stepped._

_Where chaos reigned and blasters and death lasers never slept. _

_And along came us._

_We kicked their robot jazzie and did it all while still looking classy._

_And on our own stopped Doofy in his tracks._

_And that's the Gospel Truth._

_We were too type A to just relax._

_And that's Danville's first dish._

_We saved the city while still in our youth._

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible that's the Gospel Truth._

_In our town, life was neat, smooth as sweet vermouth._

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible that's the Gospel Truth._

"Enough explanations. Dr. Baljeet and Buford show the group to the training room and you two will follow me into my office after. You too, brothers," Candace directed.

*a few minutes later in the office with 2 dimensioners*

"Why did you call us here?" Phineas asked suspiciously.

"I called you here because I'm not allowing any of you to fight," Candace said.

"What!" the boys cried.

"It's too dangerous for any of you to go. Phineas and Ferb, I need to keep you safe. Buford, you are too easily distracted and can't follow orders since you're "resisting us". Baljeet, I'm sorry to say but you can't even hold a gun, let alone fire one. I need to make arrangements for all of you to stay and be protected until this is over," Candace stated.

"This isn't fair," Buford said.

"What do you mean by that?" Baljeet questioned.

"Can you at least give us a chance?" Phineas-2 pleaded.

"Not unless you guys can make yourselves rock solid soldiers in 4 days. Now go in the conference room while I make arrangements," Candace scoffed. The boys left.

*in the conference room*

"Phineas-2 says, "I can't take this!"

"Candace calls the shots, kid," Buford replies. They all sigh.

_[Phineas]_

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
_Phineas stands up on a table.

_[Phineas]_

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

_[Ferb]_

_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
_

_[Baljeet]_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change  
_

_[Phineas]_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
_

_[Buford]_

_Some nights, I always win, I always win...  
_

_[All]_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (Come on)_

_[Baljeet]_

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
_

_[Buford]_

_Washed my hands of that for this?  
_

_[Ferb]_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_[Phineas]_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on  
_

_[Buford]_

_Oh, come on. _

_[Ferb]_

_Oh, come on, _

_[Baljeet]_

_OH COME ON!_

_[Phineas]_

_Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
_

_[Buford]_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
_

_[Ferb]_

_This one is not for the folks at home; sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
_

_[Baljeet]_

_Who the _ wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_[Phineas]_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh...  
_

_[All]_

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

"So men, we train and become the best soldiers Candace Flynn has ever seen; are you in?" asked Phineas.

They cheered and walked out of the room. The troopers barged into the office.

"What are you doing here?" Candace demanded to know.

"We'd like to take you up on your offer," Buford said.

"What offer?" Candace asked.

"The nice one you made about us coming 'rock solid soldiers in 4 days," Phineas answered. Candace pondered this for a moment.

"Fine," she agreed. "I'm giving you all 4 days! Move out and the next time I see you in here, it better be for a good reason. Understand?"

"Mam, yes, mam," they replied and left.

*outside the training room*

"Has anyone been inside the training room before?" Phineas-2 asked. They all shook their heads.

"It can't be that hard, can it?" Buford-2 asked.

"They are, at my guess, computer simulations. I did not design this," Baljeet-2 explained.

"Let's just start at the first level," said Ferb-2.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Phineas-2 asked.

*a few minutes later*

The boys were panting with their clothes torn and scorched.

"Never ask that again, Dinnerbell," Buford-2 ordered.

"You said they were computer simulations, Baljeet!" Phineas-2 argued.

"I did not design this painful contraption,"Baljeet-2 argued.

"Don't waste your breath, guys. We have 4 more days of this," Ferb reminded them. They all groaned.

A/N: The end of the 3rd chapter. Did you guys like the songs I wrote? I do not own Some Nights by FUN. I also don't own the original Gospel Truth song. I don't own any of the Phineas and Ferb characters. WOW. I do own Penny, I hope. On a random note, did you ever notice Daffy Duck and Sylvester both have the same speech impediment? Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: On the First Day of Training

A/N: It has been fuh-ever! I've seen all of the reviews and I decided to write a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. If you don't like this one, don't worry, it actually gets better.

Everyone woke up at 7 am that day, got dressed and awaited Candace. Soon, the red head walked out.

"Attention! Okay, soldiers. This is the first day of training so it's okay if you can't take it today or any day. You know who you are. I will demonstrate. Dr. Baljeet, give me a level 10."

Candace goes into the training room while Dr. Baljeet pushed some buttons. The room changed into a dark alley and 20 Normbots were charging at her. Candace got out her bo staff and expertly took them down. Another set and another charged at her but she barely broke a sweat. Then, the simulation ended.

"I expect all of you to do that by the end of the 4 days. Do you understand?" Candace demanded.

"Yes mam!" everyone retaliated.

"Firestorm Girl Holly, pick a weapon and start on level 2," Candace continued.

*Phineas and Ferb (1)*

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing," Ferb replied quickly.

Phineas looked in Ferb's direction to see Gretchen-1 and Isabella-1.

"You're staring at Gretchen, aren't you?" Phineas questioned.

"Well…" Ferb tried to say.

"Say no more. Just put on your Ferb charm and get the girl," Phineas directed.

"One, it's not a charm, it's a magnet. Two, I think she may have immunity. I don't know why. My tongue gets twisted and I can't think straight," Ferb explained.

"Dude, you got it bad," Phineas said.

*Isabella and Gretchen (1)*

"Snap out of it, Gretchen," Isabella snapped.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Gretchen asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Isabella interrogated.

"Just stuff," Gretchen responded.

"Love stuff?"

"Maybe…"

"Tell me who it is, pronto."

"Ok, ok. Don't laugh at me."

"Oh God. Don't let it be Buford."

"Yuck. Anyway it's…Ferb."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He may not talk much but he has a dark and mysterious vibe. I love it when he does talk. Even though his accent makes me melt, his words are intelligent and have meaning. It's no wonder girls fall over him."

"Girl, you got it bad. Why don't you ask him out?"

"Two reasons. Numero uno, I might get rejected. Numero dos, Phineas is my best friend. Wouldn't it be weird that I'm dating his brother?"

[Gretchen]

I call you up  
When I know  
He's at home

I jump out  
Of my skin  
When he picks  
Up the phone

Why can't I tell  
If he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
Yeah  
A punk rock drummer  
And he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to  
But I want to  
'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me  
BFB _[x2]_  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

I kinda think  
That I might  
Be his type  
'Cause when you're not around,  
He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel  
Like he might  
Make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do

I know it's strange  
I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong  
If I see him this weekend?

I really hope  
I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

_[Chorus]_

'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know  
What I mean  
If you weren't  
related

_[Chorus]_

BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother _[x2]_

*Isabella and Katie (2)*

"Are you still mad at Phineas?" Katie asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Isabella retorted.

"You guys were best friends. What happened to that?" Katie asked.

"I joined the Resistance," Isabella answered simply.

"Look, I know there's a heart deep down in your cold, abyss of a body. In that, I know you love Phineas just as much as he loves you," Katie stated.

"I do not love Phineas. Hold my place in line while I go to the bathroom," Isabella spat.

*in the bathroom*

"Why does everyone think I love that pointy nosed fool? Why does everyone say I love him? I won't say I'm in love," Isabella stated.

_[Isabella-2]  
_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Firestorm Girls]_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

_[Isbella-2]  
_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_[Firestorm Girls]  
_

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Isabella-2]  
_

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

_[Firestorm Girls]  
_

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Isabella-2]  
_

_Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_[Isabella-2]  
_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_[Isabella-2]  
_

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_[Firestorm Girls]  
_

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_[Isabella-2]  
_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_[Firestorm Girls]  
_

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

_[Isabella-2]  
_

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

"I gotta go before I'm called," Isabella rushed.

*Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford (2)*

"You know, keeping my bones doesn't sound like a bad idea," Baljeet said feebly.

"We don't want Candace to think she's won," Phineas said.

"Buford never backs down so neither will you, Brainiac," Buford stated.

Phineas said, "We may be a little out of our league but, what could-."

"If you finish that sentence, Flynn, I will kill you," Ferb said. "I'm only saying this because I'm going first."

"We should have a name like the Flamecross Boys," Buford included.

"Flamecross Boys it is," Phineas decided.

*Perry and Penny*

"Ugh! More training? I had enough of it when Major Monobrow was teaching it," Penny complained.

"Trust me. Back then, you'd wish you had training," Perry advised.

"Hey! You never told me about when you went to the Second dimension. I didn't really like the movie," Penny commented.

"As long as we're breaking the fourth wall, did my bill look fat?" Perry asked.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Penny pleaded.

"If you watched it, you know everything," Perry replied.

Penny laughed. "You peed on his couch and could clean your own litter box!"

"This is not the time to talk about that," Perry warned.

"Those were my favorite parts. Doof was all like 'Wait a minute. That was a conscious choice. You peed on my couch.' You were just standing there looking guilty. Ha! There was also the time Monogram was in the shower and you flashed it at everyone. I bet you didn't even get a punishment. How are you doomed by a puppet twice? I'm gonna have a serious talk with Dr. D."

"And you said I wasn't fun," Perry chided.

"No, no. I'm not going to base your fun on past experiences. You have until we save the world."

"Why are we taking so long anyway? Most of this stuff take a day."

"I know! I hope we speed this along because I need a nap." Penny passes out on the floor.

"I need a nap, too." Perry falls asleep next to her.

*Candace and Jeremy*

"It's nice of you to allow your brothers to join us," Jeremy said.

"I'm not being nice. I just gave them a chance to prove their worth," Candace responded.

"You sound like when we were six and we played the prince and princess game."

"We do not speak of that game"

"Oh come on. You were in a big poofy dress and I was in a suit I couldn't breathe in. You made me go through "challenges" so I could marry you."

"That was back when I thought I could be a princess when I grew up. Now I don't have time for a prince in shining armor or a happily ever after."

A/N: Awwww! Review please. Random question: Do Phineas and Ferb have chins? Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: On the Last Day of Training

A/N: Hey guys! I have a new chapter. This one will be really funny. You won't regret, I guarantee it! (Did you get my Princess and the Frog reference?) Enough of laughs, here is the new chapter. I don't own the original Zero to Hero by Disney and any songs from besides the specific ones I said.

*Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet (2)*

"We became soldiers in 4 days. Can we fight now?" Phineas asked.

"No. I'm going to test you guys on a level 16. Those who fail, don't go. Those who pass, go," Candace stated.

Ferb passed, Buford passed, and surprisingly, Baljeet passed.

"Why is it surprising when I do it?" Baljeet asks.

Quiet! I'm narrating here! Anyway, it was now Phineas' turn. He picks up a laser and steps into the room

_Bless my soul. Phin was on a roll. No he wasn't weak. Check the new opinion poll. What a pro? Phin could stop a show. Point him at a Normbot and you're talking S.R.O. He was a no one. Zero, zero. Now he's a honcho. He's a hero. Here was a kid with his act down pat. From zero to hero in no time flat. Zero to hero. Just like that. When he smiled the girls went wild with oohs and aahs. And they used his face for every case. (For every cause). From appearance fees and royalties. Our Phin had cash to burn. Now when he faces a robot, he says, "It's your turn." Say it for them. There he goes again. Sweet and undefeated and an awesome 10 for 10. Folks lined up just to watch him flex. And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs. Phinny he comes, he sees, he conquers. Honey, the crowds were going bonkers. He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk from zero to hero. A major hunk. Zero to hero. And who'd have thunk? Who puts the glad in gladiator? Phineas! Whose best techniques are saved for later? Phineas! Is he bold? No one braver. Is he sweet? Our favorite flavor. Phineas (Repeat 5x). Bless my soul. Phin was on a roll. Undefeated. Riding high. And the nicest guy not conceited. He was a nothing. Zero, zero. Now he's a honcho. He's a hero. He hit the heights at breakneck speed. From zero to hero. Phin is a hero. He is a hero…yes indeed!_

Phineas shot out the last Normbot and blew out his laser. Candace was flabbergasted. (On the inside) "Welcome to the Resistance," she announces.

"Go Flamecross Boys!" they cheer.

*Perry and Phineas*

"Can I talk to you, Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, buddy," Perry agrees.

Phineas whisks Perry away to his room. They sit on the bed.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Perry asked.

"I have girl trouble," Phineas admitted.

"Is it Isabella?"

"How did you know?"

"It's painstakingly obvious…I mean I just know from experience."

"That's why I came to you. What do I do?"

"You guys are best friends. Just try hinting you want to be more than friends. She can't be more oblivious you are."

"Thanks Perry."

"Anytime, Phineas."

Just as Phineas leaves Ferb walks in.

*Perry and Ferb*

"I need help, Perry," Ferb said.

"Is it girl trouble?" Perry asks.

"How did you-."

"Your brother came in here with the same problem. Now, what can the Love Doctor do for you?"

"I like a girl."

"Who is it? Don't tell me it's Vanessa still because she is much too old for you."

"It is…"

"Spill your guts, bloke."

"It's…Gretchen."

"Well, that is unexpected. What's wrong? Is your Ferb charm wearing off?"

"Why does everybody think it's a charm?"

"Fine, um, magnet. Now what's up?"

"She is immune to it. I don't know what it is about her. She gets all up in my head and twists my brain around. (A/N: HA HA HA!) I'm just lucky I'm the quiet one or it'll really be awkward. Do you have a cure for the love sickness, doc?"

"Let me give you a prescription. Just be your fun, rock star, quiet but mysterious self."

"Thanks, dude. I should go now. I'm probably holding up the line."

"There's a line?"

"Yep. The Love Doctor has a heck of a lot of patients."

"Oh no."

*Penny and Isabella*

"What do I do now, Penny?" Isabella asks.

"Hmm…Let me do the fun test. I'm going to tell a funny joke. Okay," Penny explains.

"Sure."

"Okay. One day, a duck went to a bar and asked the bartender, "Got any grapes?" The bartender replies, "We don't sell grapes here." The duck left. The next day, the duck asked the bartender, "Got any grapes?" The bartender replied, "I told you yesterday that we don't have any grapes." The duck left. The next day, the duck asked the bartender, "Got any grapes?" The bartender yelled, "I told you yesterday and the day before that we don't sell any grapes! If you come back again, I'll nail your feet to the floor!" The duck left. The next day, the duck came back and hesitantly asked, "Got any nails?" The bartender replied, "Um, no." The duck smiled and asked, "Got any grapes?"

Isabella and Penny laugh.

"I didn't know you liked animal jokes," said Isabella.

"I do. I even have a poster with a cat that reads hang in there. Don't tell Perry. Promise?" Penny demanded.

"Promise."

"Now back to your issue. Sheila, you must really like Phineas. I mean, who doesn't? He's like a freakin' Barney but less annoying, He's built a roller coaster, time travelled twice, drove cattle through the city, and has through numerous concerts. You know what? You were right there beside him every step of the way. So, there is no reason. Why he wouldn't want to be with you the sweet and adorable Isabella."

"Thanks Penny. You're like a love guru. Hey, has Perry popped the question?"

"Hey! The love guru does not need a love guru."

"Did he? Did he? Did he?"

"No. It's been like almost a year in platypus time."

"How old _are _you?"

"I'm 22."

"Oldie."

"Hey. The love guru dismisses you."

"I know an excellent wedding planner!"

Isabella skips out of the room and Gretchen walks in.

"What was that all about?" Gretchen asks.

"Just giving Isabella love advice," Penny replied.

"Can you help me? Please?" Gretchen pleaded.

*Penny and Gretchen*

"The love guru can see you now. What's on your mind, sheila?" Penny asked.

"I like a boy," Gretchen explained.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Ferb."

"Why do you like him?"

"Why not? Girls fall over him all the time. Even Isabella would pursue him as a second choice if Phineas rejects her. I don't know how the second dimension girls are like. How do I compete for one of the most awesome boys in the world with everyone else in the world?"

"Woah. Heavy stuff, there. Howw do you think I feet when I dated Perry? He is a suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury. All I hear is, "Perry is so hot!" and "I wish I could touch Perry's abs." which are rock solid. Anyway, you have to just be your smart and cute self. You make people like Baljeet seem cool. Just be determined to get what you want. Understand?"

"Thanks allot. I can't wait to tell everyone else in line."

"Wait, what line?"

"The line for your love guru service. Can I ask you a few questions first?"

"Shoot."

"Is Perry your husband?"

"Not yet."

"Has he popped the question?"

"No. Why does everyone ask that?"

"It's the lead question in the Pereny fan site."

"In the where now?"

"Totally! It was made by a guy named Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He's actually my step-uncle."

"Good to know. Eep! I'm an official love guru."

*Phineas and Isabella (1)*

"Hey Isabella," Phineas greeted.

"Hey Phineas. Whatchya doin?" Isabella greets back.

"Just training to save the world."

"You say that so calmly."

"We've done this before."

"Yeah, but that took a day. Everything we ever do takes a day. Why is this taking so long?"

"Calm down, Izzy. We'll just wait for this to plan out. I think you're just stressing because you're not in control of something. You need to be calm like your 2nd dimension self."

*Candace and Isabella (2)*

"What do you mean he's coming with us?!" Isabella shrieked as she threw a chair.

"We had an agreement when he completed a task!" Candace yelled as she caught the chair.

"You mean you made a bet and lost!"

"What do you have against the boys?"

"Ferb is cool, Baljeet is tolerable, and even Buford is good. It's Phineas! He just drives me completely insane and refuse to work with him."

"I know how you feel. Look, I don't expect you guys to be best friends again, but you need to at least establish a truce with him so you can at least fight together without fighting each other. Until the end of the mission, you can't hate each other."

"You're asking me to do the impossible."

"Good. Now go."

*Isabella and Phineas (2)*

Phineas was in the conference room trying to figure out what weapon he should use. _The lasers and blasters are for everyone,_ he thought, _Grenades are Buford's thing, Candace would kill me if I tried to use a bo staff, and pretty much all of the cool weapons are gone. What could I use? _Then he stumbled on a peculiar weapon. It seemed to be a retractable electrified sword. No, it was not a light saber. It looks like a regular sword, just electrified. Phineas picked it up and started waving it around.

"Yo Dorito Boy!" a voice called.

Phineas dropped the sword and it, luckily, retracted before it hit the ground. As he bent down to pick it up, Isabella walked in.

"Phineas, we need to talk," Isabella announced.

"Just what I need. Are you going to give me any more insults?" Phineas asked sarcastically.

"I just need to have a regular conversation with you," Isabella replied calmly.

"I'm listening," Phineas answered as he picked up his sword.

"We need to make a truce."

"Yeah right."

"Why not."

"We hate each other and argue over stupid things."

"We really should stop arguing about those things."

"I don't want to see anybody get hurt."

"Just until the end of the mission."

"Right."

"Later Dorito Boy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It sounds like a super hero name."

"Are you calling me a super hero, now?"

"You're not exactly a zero either."

"So, I'm in the middle?"

"Just like me."

"I guess we are compatible after all."

"Does this truce really have to end?"

"I guess we will have to see how we feel about each other then."

"I guess we will."

*Ferb and Gretchen (1)*

"Hi Ferb. How's it hanging?" Gretchen asks.

"Well, just below my-,"Ferb starts to say.

"Ferb!" Gretchen interrupts.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Ferb stated.

"I know what you were implying."

"I wasn't implying anything unless you were thinking about it."

"Ew, gross."

"I try m best before Phineas or Isabella get here."

"Speaking of those two, Isabella should be here right now whisking me to talk about Phineas 24/7."

"At least you don't live with blabbermouth Phineas who can't stop ranting about Isabella."

"At least your phone bill is still intact, though Candace must raise it to the roof."

"She's taking advantage of those free minutes."

"I really hope Izzy and Phin get together."

"Won't that be more work on our part?"

"How so?"

"We would have to be prepared for endless texts and calls. Do you accept this mission?"

"I'm saving the world aren't I?"

"Who are the other possible couples."

"There is 2nd dimension Candace and Jeremy. There is also 2nd dimension Phineas and Isabella and Perry might propose to Penny."

"He hasn't proposed? What the heck?"

"I know right? You know, this is the longest conversation I've had with you."

"I have a lot to say. I just need someone who can listen."

Right on cue, Phineas and Isabella come in.

"Come on Ferb," Phineas says.  
"Gretchen, you're needed stat," Isabella says.

Ferb and Gretchen look to each other sadly.

"Ferb!"

"Gretchen!"

"When will we see each other again."

"When fate lets our paths cross again, my love."

"Stop being so dramatic!" Phineas and Isabella scold simultaneously as they drag them away.

*Penny and Perry*

"We have fans!" Penny told Perry.

"Say what now?" Perry asked.

"Not just fans, a fan site," Penny replies.

"Let me see this fan site," Perry persists.

Penny goes on a computer and Googles Pereny. Then, she clicks on the site. On the top of the page, it has the images on their parachutes. The tabs on the page read: home, games, contests, winners, gossip, videos, bio, discussions, and about site. It already had 27,000 fans signed up.

"Who the heck made this freaky site?" Perry asked.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Penny answered.

"Does he stalk us day and night?"

"Apparently, he has a team of reporters watching our every move. Yay, we're famous!"

"Are those cameras in our house?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to look at some Perry gossip."

"I'm going to leave before you find out something you regret."

As Perry leaves, Penny changes from the gossip page to the discussion page. There is an ongoing debate to whether she and Perry should get married or not. 73% say yes and 27% say no. _May the odds be ever in our favor, _she thought and sighs.

*Perry*

Perry is actually looking in with the door open a crack. He hears her sigh as she read the discussion page. He ran to his room and shut the door.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he complained aloud. "How come when _I _want to propose to the love of my life, we have to save the world? The universe really just has it in for me."

A/N: End of Chapter 5. I hope you loved it. I have a random but true question. Since Ariel's father is Triton, isn't Ariel a goddess? See, the perfect Disney princess right there. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: LA Baby

A/N: Hey my peeps! I'm here with a new installation of Saving the World Again. I hope you guys love this one. Just to clarify, they live in Danville, CA. I don't know about the fan fiction where they live in Mississippi or Virginia or something. I don't own any of the songs.

Today is the day they go off into the world. Today is the day they save the world. Their first stop is L.A?

Candace announced, "All right, soldiers. Pack your backpack with necessities. 1st dimension Phineas and Ferb have built us a plane to take us to L.A. I have a friend there who knows Doofenshmirtz's location."

The whole day was spent packing food, water, and deadly weapons. They stood in front of the door in a line.

"To infinity and beyond," Jeremy quotes.

"Don't quote Buzz Lightyear with your very few lines," Candace said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall," Jeremy warned.

"If Perry can do it, so can I," Candace argued.

"Don't bring me into this," Perry said.

They stepped out of the lair to see the gloomy houses and streets barren.

"I love what they've done with the place," Perry said sarcastically.

"This is the start of-," Penny started to say before bumping into someone. Well it wasn't a someone, it was a platypus. He had brown fur, an orange bill, a red backpack, and a tattered fedora.

"Sorry," Penny apologized.

"I would be thanking you. You were about to quote High School Musical. That used to be your favorite movie," the strange replied.

"You're not!"

"The one and only."

"Sorry to interrupt but, who are you?" Perry asked.

"I'm Oregon James, but you can call me Goro," the stranger said.

"He's my best friend from when I was little," Penny said.

"Riiight. Why are you here?" Perry asked.

"It's a long story. 5 human years ago, I was an OWCA agent in Oregon. After a car crash that killed my nemesis, I quit and ran away from home. 2 years later, Penny found me in a parking lot in Danville and took me into a restaurant to regain my former self. Two weeks later, a page of dogs warn us that we have three weeks to live if I don't repay them for $400. After reading an ad in the newspaper about a museum that needs an artifact for a modest price, we go straight to Brazil to retrieve the sacred Idol of Tears. After a week and a half, we bring the Idol back to the museum in exchange for $800. We pay back the dogs and I give the rest to Penny. Later, we have to go deep in the woods to retrieve a lost girl so that money was well spent. We had a ton of adventures until Penny wanted to work for the OWCA," Goro explained.

"Why are you called Oregon James?" Perry asked.

"Penny came up with that nickname because I loved the forest and ocean so much, but please call me Goro," he replied.

"Did you ever work anywhere besides Oregon?"

"I did work in Seattle."

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWO WOWOWOWO

"I hate Seattle."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Perry the Platypus, also a part of the OWCA."

"Who are your owners?"

"Two boys named Phineas and Ferb."

"No way! Those two are legends. My owners are Thaddeus and Thor."

"Wait a minute. How did you even get to this dimension?"

"I became a dimensioner when I got a suspicious call that someone was going to take over the world in 2 dimensions so I had to go."

Perry stood there looking shell shocked with his eyes bulging and his mouth gaping.

"You had an awesome life and you wanted to become a flipping secret agent?" Perry asked Penny.

"I like to try new things. Besides, you're glad I came, aren't you?" Penny tested.

"Yes, yes I am. How did you manage to owe $400?" Perry interrogated.

"Heh, heh. It's a funny story, actually. Um, let me see…Goro! How about you come with us?" Penny offered.

"I'd be glad to," Goro agreed.

"I'll go ask Candace. Try not to bite each other while I'm gone, kay?" She walked off leaving the two men behind.

"So, are you Penny's boyfriend?" Goro asked.

"Yeah," Perry replied.

"It's just that I used to be Penny's boyfriend," Goro admitted.

"You're not going to turn into that jealous ex-boyfriend right?"

"Oh no, no, no. That would mean one of us would have to die."

"Say what now?"

"Nothing."

Luckily, Penny had come back from her talk with Candace.

"Yay! You can stay!" Penny cheered.

"Cool beans," Goro replied.

"We'd better get on the plane," Penny urged as she pulled the two of them along.

*Phineas and Ferb (1)*

"Are you ready, Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave his usual thumbs up.

"Then, stop flooring it," Phineas ordered.

"I'm not flooring it," Ferb argued.

They took the plane up in the air and headed to L.A.

_L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(You're my)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY_

Driving Down the Highway Where  
California breeze in my hair  
YEAH, YEAH!  
YEAH, YEAH!  
YEAH, YEAH!

Out on Your Vacation Baby,  
That's my destination, see you there  
YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!

Here we GO!  
So now let's GO!  
You gotta, GO! GO!  
Bring it on!

The two of us tonight  
We can make it last forever  
We're in the neon lights  
It's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
The stars are shining  
For you and me tonight in this city  
Where Dreams Are Made of,  
Where Dreams Are Made of,

Dinner and a movie  
One on one the night is ours  
I'm on my way  
Yeah Yeah!

_ [3x] __  
We can do whatever  
You can pick a place  
And tell me what to say!  
Yeah Yeah!__ [3x] _

Here we GO!  
So now let's GO!  
You gotta, GO! GO!  
Bring it on!

The two of us tonight  
We can make it last forever  
We're in the neon lights  
It's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
The stars are shining  
For you and me tonight in this city  
Where dreams are made of, where dream are made of

L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(You're my)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A,

It's the TWO of Us Tonight

We can make it last forever  
We're in the neon lights  
It's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
The stars are shining  
For you and me tonight in this city

Where Dreams Are Made of, YEAH  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Where Dreams Are Made of, Yeah  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Where Dreams Are Made of, Come on  
Where Dreams Are Made of

"You wanna put this thing on autopilot and talk to Gretchen and Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"You what my answer to that is," Ferb answered. He pressed the auto pilot button and they sat next to the respective girls.

*Phineas and Isabella (1)*

"Hi Isabella," Phineas greeted.

"Phineas, Whatchya doin? Aren't you supposed to be steering the plane?" Isabella asked worried.

"Don't worry. It's on auto pilot," Phineas reassured her.

"Good because I thought you were landing this."

"Oh come on. My landings aren't that bad."

"We started with a plane and ended with our trikes."

"Well, I guess I need to work on it a little."  
"A little?"

"My lack of landing skills made the episode interesting."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall."

"If Perry can do it, so can I."

"Why does everyone keep referring to me?" Perry calls from the back.

"Because it's funny!" Phineas calls back.

"Also, the audience loves it," Isabella says.

"Now you're breaking the fourth wall," Phineas said.

"If Perry can do it, so can I," Isabella retorted.

"If Perry jumped out of plane would you?" Penny asked.

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Oh well, Perry. You know what to do," Penny said.

"I second that," Bono agreed.

"I'm not jumping out of the plane," Penny argued.

"No one is jumping out of the plane," Candace ordered.

"It couldn't hurt to try," Buford-1 said.

"Yes, yes it could hurt to try," Baljeet-1 replied.

"What kind of role model are you portraying Perry?" Penny asked.

"What kind of role model are you, wanting your boyfriend to jump out of a plane?" Isabella-1 snapped.

"I never said _I _was a good role model!" she snapped back.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?" Ferb and Gretchen yelled.

The room went silent.

*Ferb and Gretchen (1)*

"What were you saying?" Ferb asked.

"Favorite color?" Gretchen asked.

"Green," Ferb replied. "Favorite color?"

"Orange and blue."

"That explains the orange top and blue skirt."

"Yeah! Favorite food?"

"A Wind in Time. You?"

"The Hunger Games. What do you like most in a guy?"

"Their looks, smarts, voice, and overall uniqueness. What do you like most in a girl?"

"Their looks, their smarts, what they have to say, and overall uniqueness."

"Sound like someone I know."

"Sounds like someone I know, too."

*Perry, Penny, and Goro*

"Why did you want me to jump out of a plane?" Perry asked.

"I, for one, wanted to see that," Goro said.

"Stay out of this, Oregon boy."

"First Seattle. Then Oregon. Why don't you just hate the blasted United States?"

"Oh I'll show you blasted."

"Enough!" Penny interrupted. "We're the adults and…please tell me we don't count as adult supervision."

"If you guys count as adult supervision, can we jump out of the plane now?" Isabella-2 asked.

"Why are you Isabellas so snappy?" Penny asked.

"I am not snappy!" Isabella snapped.

"Quiet! I'll work with one Isabella at a time," Penny ordered.

"Fine, _mom_!" Isabella-1 answered.

"If you have problems, talk to your father Perry," Penny said.

"What am I?" Goro asked.

"A monkey's uncle," Penny replied.

"Can I have a pony for Christmas, Daddy?" Isabella-2 asked.

"Me too!" Buford-1 yelled.

"How did you guys give birth to such an ugly child?" Phineas-2 asked.

"You know, you play a triangle, not wear one," Buford-1 remarked.

"Shut it or I will turn this plane around!" Perry shouted.

Everyone started to cry.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall and down will come baby, cradle and all," Penny sings.

Everyone, even Perry and Goro, fall asleep. She looks over to Perry.

Penny says, "I'd make a good parent, wouldn't I Perry? The polls are 93 to 7 in our favor. Why did we have to go save the world? If you weren't so cute, I'd draw on your face."

*No one's POV*

15 minute later, at night, the plane landed next to a night club called L.A. Nights. The crew came off the plane.

"Listen up people! We have to set a few rules. Number one, our objective is to get info and wait for a Normbot attack. Number 2, if you need to drink anything, drink the sink water. I'm not sure anyone's gonna give you actual water. Last but not least, try not to draw attention to yourselves in a bad way. I'm looking at you, Penny. Let's move out," Candace ordered.

Penny beat her tail down on the floor in anger but it went away as quickly as it had came. The club was beautiful with a multi-colored dance floor with a ton of people dancing, white tables for chilling, a bar, colorful speakers, and a DJ switching from his IPod to karaoke. The gang split up and looked for something to do.

*Perry*

Perry was sitting in the bar when two guys came up to him.

"What is a platypus doing in the bar?" one asked.

"How could it hold the cup with his little fingers?" the other asked.

"I'll show you a finger," Perry warned.

The guys picked him up, to Perry's discomfort, and sat him on a chair.

"Why did you pick me up?" Perry asked irritated.

"Drink this," they said.

"What is it?" Perry asked.

"A cure for your grumpiness," they replied.

Perry shrugged, took a sip and then sputtered it out. The boys started to laugh.

"What was that?" Perry asked.

"Red Bull, dude. Who are you?" one asked.

"Perry the Platypus. You?" Perry replied.

"I'm Darren and this is Sam," one said.

Darren was a tall guy who looked like a yellow lab. He had shaggy brown hair and large brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a blood red T-shirt. Sam had one blue eye and one green eye with black hair. He wore a shirt, leather jacket, and blue shorts.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," Perry replied.

"I thought platypuses didn't do much," Darren commented.

"I'm a platypus at a night club in L.A. Does that define a regular platypus?" Perry asked.

"Let me guess. You're a suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury with a hot girlfriend?" Darren asked.

"Right on!" Perry answered.

"Where's the cutie?" Cam asked.

"Um, she's over there with the girls wearing bright…shiny…dresses," Perry replied.

"Those are our girlfriends. Yo girls!" Darren called.

*Penny*

Penny sat at a table two seats away from the boys with two girls. One of them was a Spanish Beauty with olive skin, dark brown hair, and was wearing a metallic red mini dress with gold bangles and gold stilettos. Her name was Felicia Dinera (Din-air-uh). The other girl had light brown hair with caramel highlights, apricot skin, and was wearing a metallic purple mini dress with a Tiffany charm bracelet and blue Jimmy Choos. Her name was Cassie Dock. (A/N: Oh come on! If you people guess this one, you get a shout out!)

"You are so funny!" Felicia complimented.

"Isn't she as funny as Jillian Carville?" Cassie asked.

"Yes she is!" Felicia agreed.

"Isn't her mom the host of the famous talk show called the Classy Carvilles?" Penny asked.

"Totally! She couldn't make it because she had to help her mom with the show. Our other friends, Tristin Devory and Blair Tyons, were too busy studying and babysitting," Cassie explained.

"Where are you from?" Felicia asked.

"I'm from Danville," Penny replied.

"That's the peace that is ruled by robots," Cassie explained.

"Is that why you came here?" Felicia asked.

"Oh, dahling, no. I would much rather run away screaming from robots. I just wanted to see how boring L.A. night clubs are," Penny said.

They all cracked up. Suddenly, three girls walked in through the door. The first was a fiery red head with green eyes and was wearing a green metallic dress with a silver bracelet, Marc Jacobs heels, and a Christian Dior bag. The next one was a blonde with green eyes, a yellow metallic mini dress, Juicy flip flops, and a Prada bag. The last one looked like a California Girl with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a metallic light blue mini dress, a DKNY bag, Silly Bandz, and Miu Miu strappy sandals. They walked over to the girls.

"Hi girls!" Cassie greeted. "Penny, these are my friends who I thawt couldn't come tonight. The one in the green dress is Jillian Carville, the one in the yellow dress is Tristin Devory, and the one in the blue dress is Blair Tyons.

"Hi Penny!" they greeted.

"Buh-lair, take off those FBR Silly Bandz and change it for this Tiffany bracelet," Cassie demanded handing her a bracelet.

"Thanks Cass," Blair replied receiving it.

"What is an FBR?" Penny asked.

"We made it up. It means freak beyond repair," Tristin explained.

"How did you all get here?" Felicia questioned.

"When Bruno Mars was about to sing, my mom let me take the limo to get here," Jillian told them.

"Look, the Hencedar Hotties are looking at us!" Blair cried.

"Darrenton, Sam, Marcus, Temp, and Wash are there," Tristin said.

"Leave Wash to me, chicas," Felicia directed.

"Gurls, chillax," Cassie ordered. "Those are just our boyfriends they are obsessing about. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Penny answered. "He's over there with the very hot guys over there."

"He's ah-dorable!" Blair complimented.

"He's hot in a platypus sort of way," Tristin said.

"Let's go CG!" Jillian insisted.

"CG?" Penny asked.

*CG, HH, Penny and Perry*

"Look! The California Gurls are here," Darren announced.

"Hey baby. What's shakin?" Temp asked.

"Hey Temp! The perviness continues. Penny, these are the Hencedar guys. Meet my boyfriend Darren Charrington, Sam Wisher, Marcus Novert, Temp Wurley, and Wash Jotz," Cassie introduced.

"She's hot in a platypus sort of way," Temp commented.

"Do you have to be perverted to every animal kingdom?" Marcus asked.

"There were the lions, the lemurs, and the giraffes, seriously?" Wash listed.

"We all knew the giraffe one was coming. Why doesn't he just insult pandas next?" Sam said.

"Considering he hasn't been mauled, he's getting better. If he ever turns into a platypus, he knows he's safe," Darren concluded.

"If you guys are done with your bro fest, we'll get on with our sis fest," Cassie interrupted.

"Oh Em Gee, you guys were right. He is freaking adorable," Felicia complimented.

"I swear, I will give you a million dollars if you give him to me," Dylan offered.

"Sorry gals. This guy is not for sale," Penny refused.

"Do platypuses have butt holes?" Temp blurted out.

"That is it. You have officially disgraced yourself to platypuses everywhere. Who's keeping track?" Marcus asked.

"I am," Wash piped up.

Penny said, "It's okay because I have something to tell him."

She whispered something so Temp and he blushed.

"That is just so wrong hearing it," Kemp said.

"What did you say to him?" Perry asked.

Penny whispered it to him and he blushed. He whispered something back and Penny blushed.

"You are such a perv!" Penny shrieked.

"What did he say?" Cassie asked.

"How old are all of you?" Penny asked.

"21 and loving it!" they replied.

"Well, I said…," Penny started.

*Gretchen (1) and Candace*

"Can you at least pretend you're having fun?" Gretchen pleaded.

"This is serious business and we haven't even gotten our info," Candace said.

"You could go dance with your crush Jeremy," Gretchen suggested.

"That is not your business."

"You didn't disagree!"

"Even if I liked him, which I don't, I wouldn't be open enough for a relationship."

Suddenly, two guys show up. One of them looks 17 and the other one look 10.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" the older one asked.

"Fine, until you showed up," Candace replied.

"She was just saying that we would like to be life alone," Gretchen said.

"I'm Glen and this is Carmen. You hotties seem to have the love sickness," Glen said.

"The love doctors say you need a daily dose of Carmen and Glen so I guess we have to say," Carmen insisted.

"Look lady, just leave us alone," Candace snapped.

"We're guys," Glen replied.

"You seem like a woman I know called Miss Taken," Candace replied.

"Think you can tame her," Glen asked.

"You're asking Charmin' Carmen if he can tame her. Yes, yes I can," Carmen replied. "I bet if our lips touched it would taste like candy."

"I bet if my fist touched your lips it would taste like blood," Candace retorted.

"I would give a dollar for these two dimes," Glen said.

"I'm surprised you can count that high," Gretchen snapped.

"The karaoke sucks," Carmen commented.

"Why don't you girls sing a few bars?" Glen asked.

"Sing a little diddy," Glen pleaded.

"They're asking us to sing a little diddy," Gretchen said.

"Let's give them what they want," Candace agreed.

They went to the DJ, whispered something to him, and got on stage.

_La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la_

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

One  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

The crowd went wild. The girls bowed and returned to their seats.

"Get out," they said in unison.

The boys scurried away.

"Now, about Jeremy…," Gretchen said.

"Don't start with me, kid," Candace warned.

*Ferb and Phineas (1)*

"It's Phineas and Ferb!" Phineas called to the narrator.

"Phineas don't get your knickers in a twist. When they said Penny and Perry, no one cared," Ferb stated.

Suddenly, three slutty girls walked up to them. There was a brunette, a blonde, and a red head.

"I'm Denai Pamilton. The red head is Cherry and the brunette is Tori," the blonde introduced.

"Aren't they hot?" Cherry asked.

"They are a little short, don't you think?" Tori asked.

"Tori! Not every teen can be as tall as we are," Denai scolded. "Let us show you something you probably haven't seen before."

"We're not-," Ferb tried to say.

"We don't take no for an answer," Tori chimed.

Phineas and Ferb were dragged away.

*Isabella and Phineas (2)*

"Hey girl, nice A," a boy called.

"Hey dude. I would compliment back but there's nothing much to look at," Isabella snapped.

"She's a feisty one, ain't she?" another asked.

"Don't you remember me, Izzy?" the first one asked.

Isabella gasped.

"You're sick, Lionel. Get away from me!" Isabella yelled.

"Sorry, virgin. No can do. You forgot to give me something," Lionel said.

Isabella reached for her blaster but it has disappeared.

"Looking for this?" Lionel joked.

He snapped the gun in half and grabbed her.

"Get away. Let me go, you pedophile!" Isabella shrieked.

"Awww come on. It's not that bad. I'll make it long and hard, just for you," Lionel cooed.

"Help! Someone help me. Help me…Phineas!" Isabella shouted.

Phineas-2 ran over and shot the hair off Lionel's head.

"She said to get lost, you tool," Phineas said.

"What are you going to do about it, Dorito Boy?" Lionel taunted.

"No one calls me Dorito Boy," Phineas said as he shot him.

Isabella ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" Isabella thanked.

"It's ok. You're safe now. Next time you need help, call me, okay?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I will," Isabella agreed. "You're a cool guy, Dorito Boy."

Lionel started to twitch.

"He's getting up. Duh!" they said simultaneously as they ran inside.

"Look, everyone's in a dance circle," Isabella said.

"Let's dance," Phineas said pulling her along.

*Gretchen and Isabella (1)*

"Where are the guys?" Isabella asked.

"I don't have the answer to that one," Gretchen answered.

Right on cue, the boys came out with their hair messy, clothes ruffled, and kiss marks all over.

"Those Hi-Speed Honeys are crazy!" Phineas yelled.

"What the hell did we just do?" Ferb asked.

"What happened to you two?" Gretchen asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. Don't ask," Phineas replied.

"Gretchen, let's make them over with our makeover patch," Isabella said.

*scene swift*

"Good as new," Isabella said.

"Thanks Izzy. You guys want to dance?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" the girls agreed.

*CG, HH, Penny and Perry*

"Shut up Temp!" they all yelled.

"You know you want to," Temp said.

"Shut up perv," Tristin said.

"If anyone's a perv, it's Perry," Darren said.

"It's weird 'cause I'm so adorable," Perry said giving a puppy dog face.

"Awwwwww," all the girls cooed.

"How would you feel if all your boyfriends said I was cute, not that it's a lie," Penny asked.

"Penny you're hot!" the boys cried.

"I'm okay with it, but I'm asking your opinions," Penny said.

"The karaoke's crap," Sam said.

"The brunette and red head weren't that bad," Wash commented.

"I hated that opera singer," Marcus included.

"Who wants to sing?" Blair asked.

"Let's have Perry and Penny sing," Felicia suggested.

"Sing, sing, sing," Jillian shouted.

"Say what now?" Perry asked.

"Do it!" Darren said.

"Perry! Penny! Perry! Penny!" they cheered.

"Puh-lease, Perry. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please," Penny pleaded.

"Fine," Perry agreed.

"I have the perfect song," Penny said as she pulled him along.

_[Perry]_  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

_[Penny] _  
I know a place  
where the grass is really greener  
warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice

Jeremy got in the circle first and did the dance from Nerdy Dancing.  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)  
Candace does the dance from the Love Handel episode  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
Phineas-1 and Phineas-2 get in the action  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
The Ferbs do their dance in Nerdy Dancing.  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
The Isabellas do some ballet.  
Six on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our stilettos  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo

Bufords and Baljeets break dance.

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
Tone, tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The Fireside Girls do a cheerleader type routine.

The girl's a freak  
She drive a jeep  
In Laguna Beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Bangin' out  
All that a**  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis  
Martinis, no weenies  
Just the King  
And the Queeny  
Katy my lady (yeah)  
Lookie here baby (uh huh)  
I'm all up on ya  
Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)

_[Katy:]_  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I really wish you all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)

The whole place cheered and Penny and Perry got off the stage.

"Wasn't that fun?" Penny asked.

"I guess it was okay," Perry said.

"You didn't tell me you could rap," Penny said.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," Perry said.

"Learn something new every day," Penny joked.

They started to make out off stage…until the Normbots decided to crash in.

"Oh come on!" Penny shouted.

*No One's POV*

"Go, go, go!" Candace ordered.

Everyone got out their weapons and began to fight. Candace took the lead taking out two robots at a time. The rest followed suit taking out the Normbots. A few minutes later, the Normbots were finished and they relaxed.

"Back to business, people," Candace shouted. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

*Candace*

"Psst, Candace Flynn," a voice whispered.

Candace turned around to see a small boy with blonde hair, glasses, and a hooded cape.

"Do you have the info, Irvwing?" Candace asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Irvwing answered. "Doofenshmirtz is in the outskirts of Houston, Texas. The front door is useless unless you want to be sliced in half. Your safest bet is the high window. Whatever you do, don't use rope. It will burst into flames and anyone on it. His office is E4 which is on the top level. Beware; there are booby traps that lead to the tunnels. Go left, right, and left to get back in the building. Take this paper with the directions. There is an elaborate obstacle for intruders like an alligator pit and swinging axes. At the end, there is a riddle you have to solve. That is all I know."

"Thank you so much. You will be most rewarded," Candace thanked putting away a notepad.

"Don't mention it," Irvwing replied.

"Troops, we have to go!"

*CG, HH, Perry and Penny*

"You guys were the bomb," Cassie complimented.

"Thank you, thank you," Penny said.

"Too bad we have to leave," Perry said.

"Hugs!" the girls cheered.

Each one hugged Penny and practically squeezed Perry to death. The guys waved as they left. When they got out they each got a text. They pulled out their IPhones.

"You wanna join them?" Penny asked.

"I'm not sure about the whole clique thing," Perry answered.

"Come on! How cool is it knowing people from another dimension that isn't out to kill you or isn't you?" Penny argued.

"Whatever. I'll accept," Perry agreed.

When Perry walked away, Penny received another text.

It read, "We toe-dally hope he asks you to marry him. We're keeping our fingers crossed and hope we get invites to the wedding."

Penny texted back, "Wait and see."

*back in the club*

"Did you get the info?" Glen asked.

"Yeah. They're headed to Houston, Texas," Goro replied.

"Keep your kind distracted and we'll distract ours," Carmen ordered.

"I know the plan," Goro said.

"Go on then," they ordered.

*on the plane*

"All aboard?" Phineas-1 asked.

"Yes!" they replied.

"Fasten your seatbelts and we'll begin our descent."

Everyone fastened their seatbelts and went to sleep.

A/N: I typed over 5,000 words. I need a round of applause. I don't care if I had songs an author's note. In the Oh There You Are Perry episode, why was Doofenshmirtz interested in the maternity leave? Is he secretly a girl? Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7: A Bump in the Air

A/N: I know it hasn't been a while but I'm here with chapter 7. I don't own Big Ginormous Airplane or I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. I only own this fan fiction and the song Oblivious.

In the morning, the plane was still in the air, and everyone woke up.

*Phineas and Isabella (2)*

"Isabella, can you wake up?" Phineas asked.

"We need to evacuate immediately," she muttered in her sleep.

"Isa, wake up," Phineas said.

He nudged her slightly and she punched him in the stomach and woke up.

"Is this your usual good morning?" Phineas gasped while clutching his stomach.

"It's made special for very special people," Isabella joked.

"I wish I wasn't so special," Phineas replied.

"When is this thing landing anyway?"

"We're still in California since we started flying at 5 am and we will need to refuel so…about an hour."

"I wish we could just get this over and done."

"Where's the adventure in that?"

*Phineas and Isabella (1)*

"Hey Isabella. How ya doin?" Phineas asked in a sing song voice.

"Cool. Whatchya doin?" Isabella asked in the same voice.

"I'm gonna go check on the controls. I'd bother Ferb but he looks too comfortable. Wanna come with?" Phineas suggested.

"Totally! Co-pilot Isabella at your service," Isabella agreed.

"Well, okay then," Phineas laughed. They walked into the cockpit.

*Ferb and Gretchen (1)*

Phineas was indeed correct when he said Ferb was "comfortable". Ferb's arm was around Gretchen while she was snuggled up on his chest. Ferb woke up to find Gretchen sleeping on him.

"Wake up, Grettie," Ferb said.

"Five more minutes, Ferbie?" Gretchen mumbled.

"Sorry Gretch. You need to wake up", Ferb answered.

Gretchen got up off his chest and stretched.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Gretchen asked.

"Though it maybe seems a bit cliché," Ferb sang.

"We're gonna save the world again but this time with song and dancing," they sang.

Phineas burst back in.

"We have enough songs without remakes of my song," Phineas stated and went back to the cockpit.

"Wanna see something funny?" Ferb asked.

"Sure," Gretchen replied.

"Mum, Phineas is talking about the stupid song again," Ferb called.

"Tell him to shut the hell up," Penny called back.

"Isn't she a great parent?" Ferb asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, so gentle," Gretchen joked.

*Perry and Penny*

"Mom, dad, if Phineas were right handed and I wanted to dislocate his shoulder, should I do the left or right?" Isabella-2 asked.

"Right," Perry and Penny replied.

"What? Ow!" Phineas-2 said as Isabella hurt his shoulder.

"Question. If you were to jump out of this plane without a parachute, do you think you'll live?" Baljeet-1 asked.

"We're secret agents, not super heroes," Penny explained.

"Hey dad! Can I get an allowance?" asked Phineas-2.

"When I know you're not gonna use it to buy a stun gun," Perry answered.

"Mom, what makeup should I use with my purple dress?" Isabella-1 asked.

"White eye shadow and peach blush," Penny answered.

"Dad, if Speedo is cool according to LMFAO, can I wear it?" Jeremy asks.

"Go for it!" Perry replied.

"Can I throw Baljeet off this plane?" Buford-1 asked.

"No!" they shouted.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Goro asked.

"Taking care of our children, duh," Penny replied.

"Keep up with the program," Perry agreed.

"You guys work fast," Goro commented.

"What does that mean?" Baljeet-1 asked.

"Nothing. Shut up Goro!" Penny whispered.

Perry went back to watching soap operas on his phone while Penny was reading 1,000 Ways to Hurt Someone.

*No one*

"This is your captain speaking-," Ferb-1 said.

"Get out, Ferb," Phineas-1 ordered. "This is your actual captain speaking saying to enjoy our complimentary breakfast."

"Please enjoy the in-flight show," Ferb-1 concluded.

_When we lift off then you'll be tipped off too  
How my heart, it soars for you!  
Soon you'll be flying, gravity defying  
Your dreams will all come true! In the blue!_

_Flying over cotton-candy clouds  
Hanging from a fuselage  
A walk on a wing is just the thing  
For a high in the sky montage!_

_So darling, put your goggles on,  
And up, up and away we'll fly!  
In a big ginormous airplane (X3)  
In the sky!_

The crowd went wild, well, as wild as you can get in an airplane.

"Thank you," Ferb-1 said.

"Passengers, we seem to have some technical difficulties. By that, I mean turbulence and NORMBOTS ATTACKING US!" Phineas-1 announced.

"It's a good thing the girls stayed in the plane," Ferb-1 said.

"Narrator, help us!" Gretchen cried.

I'll try a little something. The Normbots were all sides banging on the sides of the plane trying to make it crash. Phineas activated the missiles but they were too much as they crashed down into a woodsy area. They exited the plane.

"Are you all okay? The narrator gave us a little help," Candace called.

"We're good," they called back.

"Don't worry," Phineas-1 reassured. "We'll fix the plane up in a-."

The Normbots blasted the plane to ashes.

"How could this possible get any worse?" Phineas-1 groaned.

Then, it started to rain.

"What's next, lightning?" Phineas-1 yelled.

A strike of lightning struck behind him.

"Shut up Phineas!" they all yelled.

"I really hate nature," Phineas-1 mumbled.

A bear came out of the woods and growled. They screamed and ran away from the hungry bear.

*a few hours later*

"I'm glad we lost the bear," Isabella-1 commented.

"Why did you have to verbally assault it," Ferb-2 asked.

"Her language was not very ladylike. She starts cursing me out but Perry's fine. Everybody just loves Perry," Penny said.

_Everybody hate Penny! Oh oh yeah! _

"Not everyone likes me," Perry persuaded.

"Oh come on. What about the CG and HH? Even Doofenshmirtz remotely likes you," Penny argued.

"The C what now?" Phineas-1 asked.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Perry replied.

"You are the most oblivious guy in the world," Penny stated.

"I thought that was Phineas," Ferb-1 contradicted.

"Since when have I ever been oblivious?" Phineas-1 asked.

"I feel so sorry for you, Isabella," Penny said.

"What's wrong with Isabella?" Phineas-1asked.

"See? I'm nothing like him," Perry stated.

Suddenly, two white doves dropped flowers on Perry's lap.

"Hey birds. You dropped flowers," Perry called.

Everyone, including Phineas, face palmed.

"We feel so sorry for you, Penny," they said.

"Hey look, it's night," Jeremy said.

"Let's sing campfire songs," Isabella-1 suggested.

"The guys should start," Gretchen-1 put out.

"Ladies first," Phineas-2 said.

"You guys are just too chicken," Isabella-2 called out.

"Oh really?" Candace questioned.

"Why don't we just mimic the voices and sing really, really high," Penny joked.

"Oh no you didn't," the guys said.

"Oh yes we did," the girls replied.

The guys collaborated and turned back to them.

_[Phineas-1]_

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
[Jeremy]_

_Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
[Ferb-1]_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
[Perry]  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
[Phineas-1]

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
[Jeremy]_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
[Phineas-2]  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
[Ferb]  
Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
[Phineas-1]  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
[Jeremy]

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
[Perry]  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
[Phineas-2]

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't.  
[Ferb]_

_There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short_

_[All]  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

"What do you guys think?" Jeremy asked. The girls collaborated and turned to face the guys.

_Chorus: [Penny}_

_You can't be serious. No one can be that oblivious._

_[Isabella-1]_

_Yes I'm serious. Someone can be that oblivious._

_[Gretchen]_

_Does he take your hints?_

_[Candace]_

_Or does he reprimand your clues?_

_[Isabella-2]_

_I don't know the answer. Can you just give me the booze?_

_Verse: [Candace]_

_I try to tell him something but he always takes it the wrong way._

_[Isabella-2]_

_I tried to give him my number but thought it was trash and threw it away._

_[Gretchen-1]_

_I try to send him the message in every single way I can._

_[Isabella-1]_

_I basically spell it out. Do you still not understand?_

_(Chorus)_

_[Isabella-1]_

_I've been at this too long and hope I'm not wrong if he doesn't care._

_[Gretchen-1]_

_I'm giggling and sending him smiles but he acts like I'm not even there._

_[Penny]_

_Can't he ask me the special question that means we're together?_

_[Candace]_

_Can't he just see I want to be with him forever and ever?_

_(Chorus)_

_Convo: [Candace]_

_You can't be serious._

_[Isabella-2]_

_Why is he that oblivious?_

_[Gretchen-1]_

_If only he could take a hint._

_[Isabella-1]_

_Maybe he should get a clue._

_[Penny]_

_I really don't care. I'll just go get my own booze._

_(Chorus)_

"What do you guys think?" Candace asked.

The guys put a thumb down. The girls glared at them and they quickly gave a thumb up.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Gretchen asked.

"My IPhone says we are in Kimadellie's Woods. These woods were marked dangerous for all. Many people have come in and never came back. The reason is the many exotic animals that are here like tigers, lions, pandas, eagles, and other wildlife that is deadly to humans," Penny rad.

"Great. Now we're gonna die," Phineas-2 said sarcastically.

"We're not going to die," Candace reassured them.

"I suggest we give Phineas-1 up to the bear," Phineas-2 suggested.

"Wait. Why me?" Phineas-1 asked.

"You caused all this. All who want to give Phineas up to the bear, say I," Phineas-2 announced.

Everyone said I except for Isabella-1.

"Isabella! You care about me even when I forgot your birthday and made you forget," Phineas-1 blurted.

"You forgot my birthday? Give him the bear," Isabella-1 agreed.

Right on cue, the bear comes charging in. _Oh when the bears come charging in. Oh when the bears come charging in. They maul the kids except for Perry because everyone apparently loves Perry._

"Quick, we need to sacrifice Phineas!" Isabella-1 commanded.

"You of all people!" Phineas-1 shouted.

Penny came and beat the bear up until it ran away.

"This is your last warning I told you not to come back here!" Penny yelled after it.

"Whoever thinks Penny is scarier than anything in this forest, say I," Perry put out.

"I," they all agreed.

"In the few seconds you guys weren't trying to sacrifice me, Ferb and I built two tents impervious to animal attacks," Phineas-1 announced.

"Sorry about that," Isabella-1 called.

"Yeah, why?" Phineas-1 asked.

"If Penny can do it, so can I," Isabella answered.

"Could you have built something like this all this time?" Jeremy asked.

Phineas-2 slapped Phineas-1.

"What was that for?" Phineas-1 asked.

"If Penny can do it, so can I," Phineas-2 answered.

Phineas-1 swung but Phineas-2 dodged and ending up hitting Buford-2. Long story short, everyone was fighting.

"What do you think we should do?" Perry asked.

"We could leave them," Penny suggested.

"Or…," Perry persisted.

"We could leave and take a nap?" Penny tried.

"Or…" Perry kept persisting.

"Fine. Cover your ears. Rock a bye baby on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall. Down will come baby cradle and all."

Everyone, besides Perry and Penny, were sound asleep.

"Where did you learn that?" Perry asked.

"I don't know. It worked on the plane," Penny explained.

"Say what now?" Perry asked.

"You can take the guys to the blue cabin and I'll drag the girls to the pink one," Penny said.

"After that, I will stare at a wall and rethink everything," Perry replied.

"Whatever. I'm keeping a scrapbook of everything," Penny said.

A/N: That is the seventh chapter now. Now it's time for my random question segment which I like to call: What the Tralfaz? Ok. Did anyone cry during the Summer Belongs to You special? Did you notice Phineas has an extremely deep voice? What the Tralfaz? Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8: A Walk in the Woods

A/N: I'm here with the new installment of Saving the World Again. To those who watched where's Perry, what the heck? The beam off of Carl's glasses went off into space and it didn't help the gang remember the second dimension? For shame, Disney! Anyway, this is an important announcement. I may give up on this story. Don't worry for those who read this. I'll do a couple of more chapters. All I need are reviews guys. Even if you are a guest, you can review. Please. I don't ask for reviews a lot because I don't want to beg my readers. Sorry I put all that on you. Back to the story with the title changed.

The gang woke up to a large tent-shaped cabin with bunk beds and bathrooms.

*Girls*

"Where are we and why am I in pain?" Candace asked.

"I feel like my mom when she's in a hangover," Isabella-2 said.

"Baby, that's 10 times worse," Penny said.

"What happened?" Isabella-1 asked.

"You guys tried to destroy each other in an all-out MMA fight," Penny explained.

"Who was winning?" Gretchen-1 questioned.

"You and Ferb were in the lead," Penny answered.

"Yay! Ow!" Gretchen-1 cheered.

"I call first shower!" Millie called.

*Boys*

"Ugh! What the F happened to us?" Jeremy groaned.

"I feel like I've been thrown against a wall," Phineas-2 commented.

"Dude, that's 10 times worse," Perry said.

"Why are we all hurt?" Phineas-1 asked.

"You guys tried to destroy yourselves in an all-out MMA fight," Perry explained.

"Who won?" Ferb-1 asked.

"You and Gretchen," Perry answered.

"Yes! Ow, pain!" Ferb-1 cheered.

*No one*

Everyone came out of their tents with minimal to no scratches.

"Okay, we're in an untamed forest with dangerous wildlife. We can get out of this right?" Candace asked.

Everyone looked warily at each other.

"Right?" Candace demanded.

"Right!" they agreed.

"Now we need to find a way out of here," Candace concluded.

"I have a map on my-," Penny started.

The bear growled and came out of the woods and grabbed Penny's phone while it ran off.

"What is that bear's problem?!" Jeremy yelled.

"Oh no it doesn't. It can chase me through the forest, curse at me, and even adore Perry. When she takes my phone, it crosses the line. I'm gonna kill that bear!" Penny yelled.

She grabs a blaster and runs into the woods.

"Take that bitch!" she shrieks and fires.

She runs back to the gang with her phone in hand and a scratch on her face.

"Good news is, I got my phone back. The bad news is, I didn't kill the bear. It might come back and eat me alive. At least I have Perry to block my face," Penny announced.

"Do you need some help with the scar on your face?" Millie asked.

"I'm fine. You should have seen the bear," Penny replied.

Buford-1's tummy grumbled.

"I'm hungry," he commented.

"Who wants bear for breakfast?" Phineas-2 asked.

"You know we packed food, right?" Isabella-2 questioned.

"The food may run out. We only packed for a 3-day trip. Who doesn't want to eat a bear, by the way? Sooner or later, we'll need to eat a dear. How about that platypus? He's got some meat on his bones," Phineas-2 stated.

"Penny needs to be alive so we can get through this. Perry is well, I can't explain it," Isabella-2 tried to say.

I think it's about time we broke the fourth wall.

*Beyond the Fourth Wall*

"I guess we need Perry alive if we want to finish this movie," Phineas-2 said.

"I'm surprised you're giving us lines at all," the Firestorm Girls said.

"I hope I get to say something because this is moving a little slow," Jeremy stated.

"Hey. Isn't this story supposed to be all about me? I need a little more me," Penny said.

"You know, it's about me too," Perry imputed.

"Oh come on. I know I'm a man of few words but this is ridiculous," Ferb-1 said.

"Why did I act so out of character? I guess I was a little OOC during the other movie," Phineas-1 reasoned.

"I'm getting zero lines! I need to say something quick!" Isabella-1 screamed.

"I really have no problem in this," Isabella-2 explained.

That's why you're my favorite. Now…

*Back to the show*

"How long will it take to clear the woods?" Candace asked.

"About 3 days," Penny replied.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. Lead the way, Penny," Candace directed.  
"Yay! I mean, gladly," Penny answered.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x] __  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

(When I'm alone)

*Penny and Goro*

"Hey babe, what's up?" Goro asked.

"Where did you come from?" Penny asked.

Goro was actually flown down to the woods a few minutes ago by a helicopter.

"I've always been here," Goro replied.

"So, Whatchya doin?" Penny asked.

Isabella-1 glared at her.

"Just came to say hello," Goro answered.

"Well, hello," Penny greeted.

"I love your hellos. Makes me wonder why we ever broke up. We should get back together," Goro said putting an arm around her.

"You know why we broke up and why we can't get back together," Penny replied taking his arm off.

*cue flashback*

Goro was packing up materials in his pack while Penny was sitting by a window.

"Goro, you know I'm leaving for the OWCA right?" Penny asked.

"I've told you it was a bad idea but yes, I do know," Goro replied.

"I was thinking that we…may need…to break up."

"What?! We said we were going to have a long distance relationship."

"Let's face it. We both will be traveling and seeing new people. I'd rather end this now that one of us in Ibiza doing it over the phone."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do. I just think we should end it here so we can be friends."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't be cliché, Gor."

Penny kissed him on the cheek and left. If you haven't guessed it already, she jumped out the window.

*end flashback*

"You see. We can never ever get back together," Penny explained.

"I see," Goro replied.

"We're still friends, right?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, we are," Goro answered.

Penny hugs him and skips ahead.

"Not friends for long. Do you have any scissors because I'm about to cut Perry out of the picture?" Goro muttered.

*Isabella and Phineas (1)*

"You really need to work on your landing, Phin," Isabella commented.

"My landings are fantastic," Phineas argued.

"More like Phintastic!" Isabella replied.

"What is Phintastic?"

"Anything you, Phineas Flynn, would do. That includes your lack of landing practice.

"You know, it's hard to land 20 ton planes while being chased by robots."

"What about 50 pound paper airplanes? What about paper machete airplanes? What about mere 5 ton airplanes?"

"Next time, you drive."

"My pleasure."

"Look. I made a disappearing rose great for distractions."

"Yeah. I love your inventions."

"I love you…your catchphrase. Yeah."

"My catchphrase?"

"Yeah. I have one, you have one, and Perry has one."

"Perry doesn't have one."

"Say what now?"

"Oh that. Touché."

"You know, we haven't tried fencing, archery, or basketball."

"Phineas, think of this as a vacation from a ton of inventions."

"I guess I could use a break."

"Cool. A vacation…alone…just the two of us."

"With Bufords, Baljeets, and Ferbs…"

"We can _pretend _we are on vacation."

"Good thing I brought my camera."

"You told Irving he doesn't need a camera to capture memories."

"Come on Izzy. When are we ever going to save the world again?"

"We've built a rollercoaster twice so results may vary."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Since when did you become sarcastic?"

"It's the dimension. Everyone is snappy, rude and weird."

"I guess. Ah!"

A squirrel runs across her path and starts eating the skin off a human skull.

"What's wrong, Isa?" Phineas asked.

"The squirrel. The skull. This is a creepy forest. We better go fast before my dead remains are eaten by evil squirrels," Isabella stated.

*Candace and Jeremy*

"Ha ha! Stop it!" Candace ordered.

"You said you weren't ticklish," Jeremy retorted tickling her.

"Ha ha ha. I'll never admit it."

"Then I'll keep tickling you."

"Ha he. Fine, I'm ticklish. Make it stop."

"Finally. My fingers were getting cramps.

"You're talking about your pain? I'm the one who has been violated."

"Don't admit you didn't like it."

"I didn't like it."

"Wow. Tough cookie, but just as sweet."

"Johnson, you're being nice. What do you want?"

"Why do you think I always want something?"

"Because you always want something."

"Fine, I do want something."

"Spill it."

"I can't tell you what it is but I'll get it."

"Just tell me what you want. I haven't time for riddles."

"Don't worry. I'll get it and you'll like it."

*Phineas and Isabella (2)*

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Phineas asked.

"You're being positive today," Isabella commented.

"I know something almost as beautiful," Phineas murmured.

'What?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing," Phineas rushed.

_What's wrong with you dude?_ Phineas thought. (The following song is sung in their minds.)

_[Isabella-2]_

_When you see a piano, you just wanna play the keys. We're running from deathly bears and some mighty killer bees. I'd travel around the world and bid my last adieu but I'd rather spend the day with you. My life's been lonely and as dark as coal. You put a smile and came my way so I'd count you more than a token._

_[Phineas-2]_

_I've never had that affect on people. I was mostly treated as a child. Now I became a soldier so now the crowds are going wild._

_[Isabella]_

_Phineas!_

_[Phineas]_

_Ok!_

_[Isabella and Phineas]_

_When you see a piano you just wanna play the keys. We're running from deathly bears and some mighty killer bees. I'd travel around the world and bid my last adieu but I'd rather spend the day with you._

_[Isabella]_

_I was never into flowers like daisies but I heard they'll knock you off your fee. I try to pour out my feeling while trying to be discreet._

_[Phineas]_

_Can I go?_

_[Isabella]_

_Be my guest._

_[Phineas]_

_Her eyes are like midnight blue and her face is brighter than the sun. If only there were more like her._

_[Isabella]_

_Luckily, there's only one._

_[Phineas]_

_You said it._

_[Phineas and Isabella]_

_When you see a piano you just wanna play the keys. We're running from deathly bears and some mighty killer bees. I'd travel around the world and bid my last adieu but I'd rather spend the day with you._

_[Phineas]_

_Do you know what's wrong?_

_[Isabella]_

_What's wrong?_

_[Phineas]_

_This song._

_[Isabella]_

_This song?_

_[Phineas]_

_Don't we hate each other?_

_[Isabella]_

_We made a truce._

_[Phineas]_

_Well then I guess-_

_[Isabella]_

_We have nothing to loooooose!_

_[Phineas]_

_Spotlight hog._

_[Isabella] _

_Keep up Flynn._

_[Phineas and Isabella]_

_(Fast) When you see a piano you just wanna play the keys. We're running from deathly bears and some mighty killer bees. I'd travel around the world and bid my last adieu but I'd rather spend the day with you._

_[Isabella]_

_(Fast) I would rather spend the day._

_[Phineas]_

_Or any other day._

_[Isabella]_

_We may just have it today._

_[Phineas] _

_We just have to get away._

_[Isabella]_

_We are feathers in the fray._

_[Phineas]_

_And something that rhymes with ay._

_[Isabella and Phineas]_

_Well I'd rather spend the day with youuuu._

Isabella blushed.

"We'd better get going before we see some actual killer bees," Isabella said.

"What? Okay then," Phineas replied rather glumly.

"Oh come on. Where is that 50 watt smile?" Isabella asked.

"With the killer bees," Phineas murmured.

*Ferb and Gretchen*

"How's it hanging, Ferbie?" Gretchen greeted.

"I'm okay. What's up with you?" Ferb asked.

"I'm just classifying rocks," Gretchen replied.

"Wow, such fun."

"I'm still a Fireside Girl. I need to earn badges."

"Right now, you're a super hero."

"You should be talking, Ferb Guy."

"I've always hated that name."

"How about Fantastic Fletcher?"

"I'm not all that fantastic."

"You're right. You're not fantastic, you're perfect."

_[Gretchen]_

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah!)  
I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

"I never thought of myself that way," Ferb replied.

"Everyone does. You're the Fantastic Ferb Fletcher," Gretchen stated.

"Who are you?"

"What? I'm just the brainiac Gretchen."

"Only? Gretchen, you're awesome."

"I can argue about this one. Face it; I'm just a background character in the Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella production."

"Not here you're not."

_[Ferb]_

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

"Don't worry. This will be fun," Ferb reassured her.

"Okay. I'm only coming because of you," Gretchen stated.

Ferb raised his eyebrows in surprise and walked with her.

*No one's POV*

"Alright, troops. It's late so we need to set up camp," Candace ordered.

Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 brought out the cabins, the Firestorm Girls arranged the stuff, and the rest got the fire ready. 30 minutes later, Phineas-1, Phineas-2, Ferb-1, Isabella 1&2, Penny, Perry, Gretchen-1, Candace, and Jeremy were sitting in a circle outside the fire.

"It's s'more and song time. The girls go first," Phineas-1 announced.

"Are you serious?" Candace complained.

"Go on. Don't be shy," Jeremy teased.

The girls consulted and faced the boys.

_[Isabella-1]_

_Oh, it's just a kiss  
Oh oh, it's just a kiss  
Boy you're stepping in the danger zone  
If you keep it up, you're gonna be on your own  
[Isabella-2]_

_We got rules so you better check check  
Yourself before you blow it all, so  
Help now, figure out, why you're really here  
[Candace]  
And all the girls say aye aye  
Back off boys cause you know we're just playing  
And all the girls now, oh oh  
[Penny]_

_Rather have fun and you're getting in the way, so  
Get back, get back, get back, get back  
It's just a kiss, no more than that  
[Gretchen]_

_And all the girls say, aye hey yeah  
don't you wish, don't you wish?  
But it was just a kiss  
It was just a, it was just a kiss  
[Candace]  
When you gonna gonna let it be?  
I keep on showing you but you just don't believe  
we're not the kind of girls  
that jump, yes that's a no  
[Isabella-1]_

_You shouldn't have to spell it out for you  
so help yourself, figure out, why you're really here  
and all the girls say aye aye  
Back off boys cause you know we're just playing  
[Isabella-2]_

_And all the girls now, oh oh  
Rather have fun and you're getting in the way, so  
Get back, get back, get back, get back  
[Penny]_

_It's just a kiss, no more than that  
and all the girls say, aye hey yeah  
Don't you wish, don't you wish?  
But it was just a kiss  
[All]  
Ah ha don't you wish? Ah ha don't you wish?  
Ah ha don't you wish? Ah ha don't you wish?  
You think you know but you're not in the girl's room  
Acting like a fool but it's all in your attitude  
It's like a dance that we do  
When we flirt, take some dirt  
It's how we reckon that you really know  
It's just a kiss  
[Isabella-2]  
And all the girls say aye aye  
Back off boys cause you know we're just playing  
And all the girls now, oh oh  
[Candace]_

_Rather have fun and you're getting in the way, so  
Get back, get back, get back, get back  
[Penny]_

_It's just a kiss, no more than that  
and all the girls say, aye hey yeah  
don't you wish, don't you wish?  
But it was just a kiss  
[Gretchen]  
Don't you wish? (Ah ha don't you wish?)  
Don't you wish? (Ah ha don't you wish?)  
Don't you wish? (Ah ha don't you wish?)  
Don't you wish? But it was just a muah_

"You guys are getting a little better," Phineas-2 commented.

"It's your turn," Gretchen pointed out.

"Oh right. Take it away, Ferb," Phineas-1 directed.

"A one and a two and a no," Ferb refused.

"I got an idea," Perry piped up. (A/N: LOL!)

"Finally," Phineas-2 sighed.

The boys consulted and faced the girls with huge smiles.

"Are you gonna go or what?' Penny asked.

_[All]_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go  
[Jeremy]  
(Look) I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love creep mode  
And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
[Phineas-1]_

_I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
that's just how we live in my genre  
who in the hell done paved the road wider?  
There's only one flo, and one rida  
[Ferb]_

_I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer  
[All]  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
[Phineas-2]  
It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shawty don't leave a note  
She can get any by the low  
[Perry]

_Permission not approved  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle  
Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes  
[Phineas-2]_

_Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road  
Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle  
So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music  
[Ferb]_

_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it  
[All]  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
[Phineas-2]  
Go girl you can twerk it  
Let me see you whistle while you work it  
I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me  
[Jeremy]

_Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh  
Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!  
[All]  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby

The girls clap sarcastically.

"Wow. Do you guys…like us…at all?" Phineas-2 asked.

"We do. It's just that teasing you is fun," Penny replied.

"I think it's about time we hit the hay," Perry announced.

"Can I stay up? Please, please, please, please?" Phineas-1 pleaded.

"Please, please, please, please," everyone started to plead.

"Please, please, please, please," Penny pleaded.

"Penny!" Perry scolded.

"What? I need to not act like an adult sometimes," Penny defended.

"You don't act like an adult anytime," Perry mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?' Penny demanded.

"Ooooooh," the crowd went.

"If you don't go to bed, I will make friends with the bear and murder you all,' Penny commanded.

All the kids ran to the cabins.

A/N: That was another chapter of Perry and Penny. I hope you liked the songs. I don't own Whistle by Flo Rida or Just a Kiss by School Gyrlz or Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. I do own Spend the Day with You. Okay, here is the time for my random question. How do Phineas and Ferb get the money to build things every day? What the Tralfaz? Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Waking Up in Vegas

A/N: Hey, I'm going to update 6 chapters in one day. Can someone record this? Here is the new one.

The gang did their usual routine and continued walking. The thing was, they got out of the forest and ended up in Vegas.

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't blame me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

_[Chorus:]__  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Why are these lights so bright?  
Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'cause now we're partners in crime

_[Chorus]___

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me _[x3]__  
Told me, told me...  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out, baby  
Give me some cash out, baby_

*Phineas-1 and Ferb-1*

"Have you ever thought of what you could do in Vegas?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"Yeah, me neither. We don't have enough money to play in a casino. I wish something exciting would happen," Phineas wished.

Just then, the worst people they want to see come up the street. Honey, that's right! It's the Hi-Speed Honeys.

"Oh look! It's Phineas and Ferb," Denai Pamilton squealed.

"Ready for round two?" Cherry teased.

"Let's get them," Tori agreed.

The Hi-Speed Honeys started chasing Phineas and Ferb.

"Now that I think about it, we had enough excitement just _being _in Vegas," Phineas rushed.

"You think?" Ferb asked.

*Perry and Penny*

"Wow. Isn't it great?" Penny asked.

"What's great?" Perry asked.

"Just being here in a cool city…though not the city of love…I think it's-," Penny explained.

"Oh cool. Fedoras for sale!" Perry shouted as he ran into a store.

"Oh Perry," Penny sighed.

_We'll take a walk downtown_

_See the people all around._

_Let us take a taxi cab_

_See what the world wants us to grab._

_Do you know what I mean to say_

_When I say I want to spend the day_

_On the Mission of Love (On the Mission of Love)_

_Would you go to M&M World_

_With your favorite girl?_

_Do you know I adore ya?_

_How do I look in this fedora? _

_Oh Perry can't you see_

_That I just want you to marry me_

_On the Mission of Love (On the Mission of Love)_

_Everywhere around the world I can hear his name_

_But today it is just not the same_

_On the Mission of Love (On the Mission of Love)_

Penny sighed. "Well, no use moping around here. I'm going to get a coffee," Penny said.

*Isabella and Gretchen 1*

"What do you suggest we do?" Isabella asked.

"Could we go shopping?" Gretchen asked.

"Great. We totes need to update your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my wardrobe? You wear the same thing all the time."

"That's because my outfit is fashionable. No offence Gret, but you would be in jail if there were fashion police."

"What should I wear then, oh Fashion Expert?"

"We are going to the mall and finding you a suitable thing to wear."

They step into the mall to start their fabulous adventure.

_Here we go now!  
Here we go no-no-no-no-n-no-n-no-now!_

Yo, yo look at me  
Walkin' down the runway, like a V.I.P.  
Just doin' my thing, with my girl Z  
Yeah ya b-b-b-best, believe me

Hey B, I'm doin' my thing  
And when I say "What?", lemme hear you sing  
We got the moves, we talk the talk  
And now we're gonna show 'em we can walk the walk!

When we up in the club  
It's easy to see  
That we got style in our veins  
'Cause fashion's what we breathe

When we up on the runway  
We doing it right, right  
R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right!

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite...

Yo, yo we got them moves  
Walkin' down the street, in our dancin' shoes  
High-top's on, and I'm ready to roll  
My super style, out of control

Hold up, I got somethin' to say  
Our fashion sense's a-okay  
Walkin' your way, so you better look grace  
We're double dot of sugar and spice

When we walkin' like this  
Everybody knows  
That we got fashion in our blood  
From our head to our toes

Nobody will argue  
We lookin' so right, right  
R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go now!)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go now!)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go  
Here we go, here we go, here we go now!)  
Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite

Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!  
Fashion is my kryptonite!

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
(Fashion is my kryptonite)

Walk, walk, work it right  
Fashion is my kryptonite  
Fashion is my kryptonite...

By the end of their shopping spree, Gretchen has been transformed. She wore a blue dress similar in shape to Isabella's. A shimmery white belt hugged her waist and an orange bow sat atop of her head at a jaunty angle (imagine Mickey Mouse wearing a hat too small for him so he has to tilt it). At the bottom, she wore blue sneakers and white thigh-highs.

"What do you think of your new look?" Isabella asked.

"I hate it," Gretchen replied.

"What?!" Isabella shrieked.

"I'm just kidding, Izzy. I love it," Gretchen said.

"Great. Let's go show Phineas and Ferb."

"You didn't change any part of _your _outfit."

"Hello? My flats are a new shade of purple. Now where are the boys?"

I don't know. The last time I saw them, they were muttering something about mechanics and left."

Right on cue, the boys sprinted over to them with the Hi-Speed Honeys bringing up the rear.

"So glad we found you guys," Denai said.

"Good thing we brought our sneakers," Tori commented.

"Who in Armani are those freaks?" Cherry asked.

Ferb pulls out a video camera.

"They're probably only 10. Look how they dress," Denai replied.

"They look like extras on Barney," Tori said.

"We're not going to stand here and let you insult us," Isabella stated.

"Why don't we put you out of your misery?" Cherry spat taking a step forward.

"Can you just leave them alone?" Phineas asked.

"You don't have to protect them, guys. This is only the beginning of what's coming up next," Denai said.

"Sadly, that show is cancelled," Gretchen retorted.

"We'll be on air all we want," Cherry said.

"That's right. Take it from the air head," Isabella remarked.

"I love having guests but I think you've overstayed your welcome," Tori said.

"Last time I checked, it's not Burger King. Why do you think you can have it your way?" Gretchen replied.

"You're going down, Disney rejects," Denai threatened.

"You did not just go there," Gretchen and Isabella growled.

A/N: The following scene cannot be described in any appropriate way or form. All I can tell you is that a blow torch was involved.

The guys were shell-shocked. Well, you could at least tell Phineas was. Ferb kept his emotionless demeanor and still had his camera in hand.

"Are your shoes a new shade of purple?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah. Glad you noticed," Isabella said.

"Come on Ferbie," Gretchen said.

"I'm glad they're gone. I did not want to sit through another special dance recital," Ferb remarked.

*Candace and Jeremy

"Do you see a map out here?" Candace asked.

"You know, you need relax a bit. Not everything you have to do now," Jeremy replied.

"A crazy dictator has my mother and is threatening to take over the world. I have every right," Candace stated.

"Unless you have forgotten, they have my sister," Jeremy said.

"Why do you not still understand the situation?"

"I understand it perfectly."

"Oh look, I found a map."

Jeremy snatched the map from her hand and put it in his back pocket.

"What was that for?" Candace demanded.

"You need a day of fun," Jeremy replied.

"Johnson, give me the map right now," Candace ordered.

"You have to try to get it first."

"I'm prepared to rip your pants off."

"I'm sure you'd love to do that."

"T-b-b. Just give me the map."

"Sorry Candy. We have a long list of things to do before I give back the map."

"Oh boy."

*Phineas-2*

_What should I buy?_ Phineas thought. _I should buy something for my parents, if they're still around. Maybe I should buy something for Candace. There are also T-shirts for the Flamecross Boys. Isabella might…Isabella. Maybe I should buy a purity ring in case that pedophile Lionel comes back. _Phineas was then grabbed and his mouth was covered and taken into an alley.

*Isabella-2*

_What should I do?_ Isabella thought. _I should obviously buy thing for my F.S. girls. There is also a gift for Phin…eas. Would he want a video game or something?_

What kind of present does he dream about  
_A leather wallet or a singing trout  
What I should get him is a mystery  
And if it's lame, will he still want me?  
What does he want?  
A DVD or some video games  
What does he want?  
Or maybe one of those new digital frames  
What does he want?  
Something to fit his personality  
What does he want?  
The perfect present is eluding me  
My friends all tell me that I shouldn't obsess  
But how can I avoid the stress?  
I need to know, but right now all I can do is guess  
What does he want?  
A fancy cell phone or a tube of grout  
What does he want?  
I don't know, but I'll figure it out  
What does he want?  
Rear-view mirror glasses as seen on TV  
What does he want?  
I only wish I knew what he got me...  
'Cause I hear it's perfect._  
_What does he want?_

Isabella gets a purity ring from a stand and puts it in a blue box. Suddenly, a hand grabs her and pulls her away. She bites it and it retracts.

"Show yourself in the name of the law," Isabella ordered.

The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Lionel!

(A/N: It was kind of obvious!)

"Lionel, get out of my face," Isabella commanded.

She shot at him but he dodged it and broke the gun without even touching it.

"Have you forgotten I am psychic?" Lionel asked.

"You're not psychic, you're psycho," Isabella retorted.

"Come on, girly. I want to show you something real cool," Lionel cooed.

"Help! Phineas!" Isabella screamed.

"Oh, that guy. He's tied up in a prior engagement," Lionel teased.

*Phineas-2*

Phineas was currently tied up and hanging upside down by a street lam while two guys beat him up.

"I wanna see you cry, boy," one said.

"Get him in the nose," the other suggested.

"Oh boy," Phineas groaned.

*back to Isabella*

"You freakin monster," Isabella spat.

"You know I can just kill the Phineas kid," Lionel suggested.

"You lay on a finger on him and I'll-," Isabella threatened.

"You'll what? Punch me with your little hands?"

"Do you have anything better to do than harass a little girl?"

"No. How about, one time only, I'll throw your mom in there, too."

"You know where my mom is?"

"Yes Isabella. All you need to do is none little thing."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"How do you know this isn't a one-time opportunity to find your mom?"

*Phineas one more time*

"Have you had enough?" one asked.

"No. I think I can go for another hour," the other answered.

"Sorry boys. I have to stop this invigorating workout," Phineas joked.

He pulled out his blaster and cut the ropes.

"He's getting away," one said.

(For this following scene, I will refer to the men as buzzcut and mop top.)

Buzzcut punched at Phineas but was met with air.

"Nothing but air," Phineas joked.

Mop top tried to scoop him up but bulldozed into Buzzcut.

"Ole," Phineas joked.

Buzzcut tried swiping at Phineas multiple times but missed.

"Up high. Down low. Too slow. That's right, work those arms," Phineas teased.

Mop top grabbed Phineas' legs and held him upside down. Buzzcut punched but Phineas pushed up and Mop top was hit where no one should be hurt. He doubled over and fell on Buzzcut. Phineas reached into Mop top's pocket and pulled out a purity ring in a purple case. He pocketed it and walked away. Then, his Isabella senses were tingling. He played hot and cold with his senses until he found Isabella. He grabbed his blaster and slinked closer.

*Phineas and Isabella-1*

"Wrong people," Phineas said.

*Phineas and Isabella-2*

"How about you leave Phineas too?" Isabella asked.

"How about I kill both of them with the snap of my fingers?" Lionel threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You have to choose, Izzy. You can pick your mother or the Phineas kid."

"Why do you torture me so?"

"Don't be all dramatic. I still get "paid" either way. Choose."

"I-I."

"Tick tock. Tick tock."

Phineas came out of the shadows and grazed Lionel.

"Take that, you freak of nature!" Phineas yelled.

Lionel moved the blaster away and levitated Phineas.

"You know what? Maybe we could be friends," Phineas suggested.

Isabella blasted Lionel with Phineas' gun. Lionel lost his concentration on Phineas and used his psychic powers to slap Isabella and throw her against the wall.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear! I'll kill all of you if I have to! I'll kill your idiot mother, your ugly Phineas, and you ya dirty little-," Lionel started to say.

He fell face first with a sword in his head with Phineas behind him.

"Take that you little piece of crap," Phineas cursed as he withdrew his sword. Isabella slowly got up and walked up to him.

"Is he…dead?" Isabella asked.

"No. I just stuck a sword in his head and he'll be all happy dandy," Phineas replied sarcastically.

"Only you, Phineas Flynn, can be sarcastic at a time like this," Isabella said.

"Heh heh. I'm just glad to help," Phineas responded.

"How did you even find me?"

"Let's just say I had a feeling."

"Phineas Flynn, for your outstanding bravery and skill I couldn't possess, I now deem you a hero and award you with a handshake."

"A handshake? Can I get a hug?"

"A one arm hug."

"Works for me."

They do a short one arm hug.

"I have a present for you," Phineas said.

"I have a cool present for you," Isabella replies.

"I don't know. Mine is pretty good," Phineas bragged.

"Mine is better,' Isabella chided.

They exchanged gifts and saw their rings.

"You," they said pointing at each other.

"The Firestorm Girls are across the street. Do you want to hang with them?" Phineas suggested.

"Sure. Thanks again, Phin," Isabella said.

"No prob," Phineas responded.

"I'd still kick your butt in football," Isabella called.

*Candace and Jeremy*

"Look. I've surfed a tidal wave, created nano-bots, located Frankenstein's brain, found a dodo bird, eaten some bad sushi and you've driven me insane. Can we stop now?" Candace asked.

"We have to listen to some upbeat music first," Jeremy said.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Candace commented.

"Good. We're listening to We R Who We R," Jeremy announced.

"I hate that song," Candace complained.

"I know," Jeremy said taking out his ITouch.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got our hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace_

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

_[Chorus:]__  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the sh- we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

_[Chorus:]__  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

_[Chorus:]__  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are! _

"Seriously, give me the map, man," Candace pleaded.

"Here is your reward for having a fun day," Jeremy said while giving her the map.

"I guess I did have a great day. Now let's find a way out of here," Candace rushed.

"It may be a little harder that we think," Jeremy points out.

Normbots were starting to flood into the city flashing pictures of the Resistance from Candace to Penny. The Resistance were now the most wanted in the city of Las Vegas.

*Phineas-2*

_I bought a cool game for my other-dimension self, _Phineas thought. _Now I have to get T-shirts for the Flamecross Boys. The design could be a flame with two swords crossed behind it._

Phineas walked into a store called TD's T-shirt Design.

"Can I help you?" asked a perky blonde cashier named Wendy.

"I have a design I would like to put on a T-shirt," Phineas declared.

"You can draw your design now or give it to me if you already have one," Wendy squeaked.

Phineas got out a piece of paper, drew his design, and handed it to Wendy.

"What sizes do you want these shirts?" Wendy asked.

"Um, Youth XL," Phineas replied.

In 30 minutes, the shirts were made and Phineas paid. (A/n: I made a rhyme!)

*No one*

Everyone met at the center of the city.

"Okay, guys. The Normbots have found us in Las Vegas so we have to find another forest. Everyone, get out your IPhones and try to find one," Candace commanded.

As everyone got their phones out, Penny said, "Found it!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Penny announced, "I can type 65 words a minute. Anyway, there is a forest about 5 miles from our location just as deadly as the last one."

Everybody groaned.

"We can do this. We just have to be really careful. Oh we have to be more careful than that," Phineas-1 said as a dozen Normbots stopped them.

The gang got out their weapons (Phineas-2 with his sword and Penny with nunchucks, yeah!). I will not do a play-by-play of what they did, but they beat the Normbots.

"Penny, where did you say that forest was?" Phineas-2 asked.

"Summer time is fun time. Follow me," Penny directed.

They started walking until a bus zoomed in front of them.

"On second thought, don't follow me. Wow, that was close," Penny replied.

"Keep going, soldiers," Candace ordered.

The rest of the crew got to the other side which left Penny. Penny stepped on the road and a vehicle drove by. She stepped again and a vehicle drove by. Penny snatched some nearby plungers.

"Can I use these?" Penny asked a nearby plumber.

"Isn't it a little weird for a platypus in a fedora to be wielding two plungers?" the nearby plumber asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Penny replied dramatically while lowering her hat.

Penny stepped on the street and stuck the plunger to the side of a truck. She quickly plunged her way to the top and started running on top of automobiles. When the cars stopped, she did a double flip off a mini can and stuck the landing.

"Mommy, Mommy, a platypus did a flip off our car holding plungers," a boy from the minivan said.

"I'll believe that when Normbots come to town," the mother replied.

Back to the Resistance, everyone clapped.

"10," Candace announced.

"10," Phineas-1 announced.

"9.8," Buford-1 announced.

"What? She was a little wobbly on her landing," Buford-1 defended.

"I give it a 10," Isabella-2 announced.

"Perry has the deciding vote," Phineas-2 announced.

"Why me? I'm the most biased here," Perry asked.

"Can we all agree on a 9.9?" Penny asked.

"Yes," they concluded.

"You do know we have a ton of roads to cross, right?" Perry questioned.

"Good thing I brought my plungers," Penny replied.

*Doofenshmirtz's location*

"I said to take out the jingle!" Doof-2 yelled.

"Fine, but you won't have as much fun," Doof-1 replied.

"I call this meeting to order," Doof-2 declared.

"What are we called exactly?" Doof-1 asked.

"I think we should be called Team Mitch!" Mitch said.

"CDROM which stand for cruel dictative rulers of maliciousness," Doof-1 included.

"Silence! Our team will be called DARK which stands for Demented Anarchy Ruling Klan," Doof-2 concluded. "Other me, have you made more robots?"

"All ready to go. I had Norm to help me," Doof-1replied.

"You mean that insanely nice robot that's always making mashed potatoes?" Doof-2 asked.

"Did someone ask for me? I made my famous mashed potatoes," Norm said.

"Norm, go home. I'll see you later," Doof-1 said.

"Can we please play catch after you take over the world?" Norm pleaded.

"Sure, sure," Doof-1 rushed.

"Now that that's over, Mitch, are there 5,000 of your wonderful robots equipped with maces?" Doof-2 asked.

"All ready to go when you need them," Mitch said. "By the way, how come you didn't use the Mitch in this dimension?"

"The real question here is why the robots are equipped with maces," Doof-1 said.

Doof-2 said, "That is because I want to. If you want to live you have t follow this very important rule: Life is a highway and I'm going my way."

_Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_

_[Chorus:]__  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_[Chorus]___

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

_[Chorus]___

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_[Chorus: (x3)]__  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

*Back to the Resistance!*

The Resistance is in the forest right now looking for a clearing. What they don't know is that the dangerous animals of the forest were watching them hungrily.

_We're anxious to try it _

_Three banquets a day _

_Our favorite diet _

_Just picture a platypus steak _

_Fried, roasted or stewed _

_Oh, Food Wonderful Food _

_Marvelous Food _

_Glorious Food _

_Food Glorious Food _

_Poached Phineas served flambé _

_Rotisserie Isabella _

_Or plain Candace soufflé _

_Why should we be fated to _

_Do nothing but brood _

_On food, magical food _

_Wonderful food _

_Marvelous food _

_Food Glorious Food _

_Flesh picked off the dead ones _

_Rank, rotten or chewed _

_Soon we'll be the fed ones _

_Just thinking of putrid meat _

_Puts us in a mood _

_For food, glorious food _

_Marvelous food _

_Fabulous food _

_Beautiful food _

_Magical food _

_Glorious food_

Blast!

All of the animals scatter away.

"I think we've had enough of Ice Age 2 references," Perry declared.

"Oh no. There will be another one coming," Penny argued.

"You guys are just like Manny and Ellie," Isabella-1 said.

"I'm betting Phineas is Sid," Buford-1 said.

"Why am I Sid?" Phineas-1 asked.

"You talk too much," Baljeet-1 confirmed.

"Oh! I have an idea for something we can do. Can we camp here, Candace?" Phineas-2 asked.

"Sure. If everyone can get done in time," Candace agreed.

*scene swift*

"What did you want to do?" Candace asked.

"I want to play Truth or Dare," Phineas-2 announced. "This one is form Perry and Penny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Perry replied.

"How many people have you dated?" Phineas-2 asked.

"Dare, dare, dare," Perry pleaded.

"I really want a dare," Penny agreed.

"I dare you two to speak in American accents until we save the world," Phineas-2 dared.

"Pft. I'll do that when Ferb goes American and Phineas goes British," Perry said.

"His British accent is not half bad. I really like his old German lady," Ferb-1 said.

"I'm going to try this," Penny said. "Ahem. Ahem. Um, this is hecka good."

"It's weird because Californians are the only ones who say hecka," Perry said in a deep American accent (deep as in tone).

"Ooh. Deep voice. Say more," Isabella-1 pleaded.

"Say what now?" Perry asked.

"Yay! He said his catchphrase!" Isabella-1 cheered.

"What catchphrase?" Perry asked.

"Does he not know?" Gretchen asked.

"Even I know my catchphrase," Phineas-1 said.

"Am I not in the loop about something?" Perry questioned.

"Hey. Let's sing a campfire song. Girls go first!" Jeremy announced.

"Sure," Candace answered.

_[Candace]_

_This is more than the typical kinda thing  
Felt a jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh  
Didn't wanna take it slow  
[Isabella-1]_

_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow  
uh oh yep  
[Gretchen]  
Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_[Isabella-2]  
Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing  
[Penny]_

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go  
[All]  
See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio  
[Penny]  
What's the time, such a crime  
Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón  
Just to calm my nerves, uh oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah

_[Gretchen]  
Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, call me up  
Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh  
I don't even think you know, no no  
[All]  
See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio  
[Isabella-2]  
Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you say is like go with the view  
Business on the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio  
[All]  
See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio

When you gonna call  
Don't leave me broken hearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh! 

'We've done our part. Whatchya got?" Penny asked.

"Well…" Phineas-2 started.

_[Jeremy]_

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
[Phineas-1]_

_I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
[Ferb]_

_'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me  
[Perry]  
Oh but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through  
[Phineas-2]_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you  
[All]  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
[Phineas-1]  
On the upside of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
[Perry]_

_But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last  
[Jeremy]  
Oh but that one night  
Is still the highlight  
[Phineas-2]_

_I didn't need you until I came to  
[Ferb]_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you  
[All]  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
[Jeremy]  
Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too  
[All]  
On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause_

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

"I just realized something," Phineas-2 announced.

"What?" Isabella-2 asked.

"We accomplished absolutely nothing today," Phineas-2 answered.

"I guess it was our do nothing day," Jeremy said.

_Beautiful  
Kind  
And gentle  
And loving  
And softness  
And sweetness  
And candy  
And gum_

Peppermint  
And pink flowers  
And bunnies  
And happy songs we can all hum  
Draw a smiley face on the sun  
It's fun

Slow down and look around you (All around)  
Throw your to do list away,  
The clouds look like sheep and vice versa  
On a do nothing day (on a do nothing day)  
On do nothing day.  
_[ Lyrics from: p/phineas+and+ferb/do+nothing+day_ ]__  
Sunshine  
Cuddles  
And puppies  
Wet noses  
And safety  
And laughter  
And skip to and fro_

Holding hands  
Cherry snow cones  
And rainbows  
And no place where we have to go  
So we're just gonna go with the flow  
Well you know

Slow down and look around you (All around)  
Throw your to do list away  
The clouds look like sheep and vice versa  
On a do nothing day (On a do nothing day)  
Our do nothing daaaay

"Well let's go to sleep," Penny said.

"Do we have to?" Phineas-1 asked.

"Phineas, I love you, but if you don't go to bed, everyone here will be in stitches," Penny threatened.

In a flash, everyone was off the premises. Half a second later, Goro stepped on the premises.

"Why did the party stop when I walked in?" Goro asked.

"I kind of killed it," Penny replied.

"I didn't remember you being a killjoy," Goro commented.

"You don't remember a lot of things," Penny remarked.

"Can we talk?" Goro asked.

"We're talking," Penny answered.

"I meant somewhere else. Follow me," Goro explained.

*Penny and Goro*

"What did you want?" Penny asked.

"What? I can't catch up with my best friend after a year?" Goro questioned.

"Sorry," Penny apologized.

"It's ok. You remember the song we always used to sing before we went to a new place?" Goro asked.

"Oh yeah. Wanna sing it?" Penny suggested.

"Since you asked, sure," Goro replied.

_[Goro]_

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
[Penny]  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

[Both]

_A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath, it gets better)_

I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be  
[Goro]  
A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
[Penny]  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
[Both]  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

(A/N: The following scene will break your heart.)

"Penny?" Goro asked.

"Yeah?" Penny replied.

"Penny, I've missed you. I seriously have. I need you in my life. I can't adventure without you. Will you please take me back?" Goro pleaded.

Penny sighed and faced the ground. A few seconds later, she looked up.

"Gor, you are a great person and I love you for that. I know we had a lot of great adventures. In short, we are never ever getting back together," Penny explained.

_[Penny]_

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

"Gor, I am really sorry. Are we still friends?" Penny asked.

"It's going to take a while but I'll get over it. Can I get a hug?" Goro pleaded.

Penny hugged him and he hugged back.

"A kiss on the cheek?" Goro asked still hugging Penny.

"Don't push your luck," she answered releasing the hug.

"It's so cute when you say it in an American accent," he commented.

"Why thank you. Now go to sleep wherever you go," Penny ordered.

"Yes mam," Goro mocked.

A/N: Awww! I totally wish I had Penny's love life. Who doesn't? PM or put it in a review. Now for my segment. Remember when Linda and Lawrence had their anniversary and Love Handel played in their front yard, didn't she bust Phineas and Ferb that time? What about the big screen at her birthday party? What the tralfazz? I only own Mission of Love, but the tune isn't even mine. Sing it to the City of Love. Ciao! Wish me luck!


	10. Chapter 10: Head Banging

A/N: No time. Here it is.

*The boys Cabin*

"Why did you call us here, Dinnerbell?" Buford-2 asked.

"We are having a Flamecross Boys meeting, duh," Phineas-2 replied. "I've got all the T-shirts but I'm not sure if they're all your sizes."

"How small can they be?" Baljeet-2 asked.

*scene swift*

"Who did you buy for, Santa?" Ferb-2 asked.

"I'm not going to wear this in public," Baljeet-2 complained.

"Hm. It occurs to me that I have to do something about this," Phineas-2 pondered aloud.

"What gave you your first clue, P squared?" Buford-2 insulted.

"Weird," Phineas-2 stated. "My horoscope said I'd do something like this. You guys have to promise to never tell anyone about this or I'll kill you."

*scene swift*

"Ow!" Buford-2 complained.

"Sorry. Stand still," Phineas ordered as he put in another pin in the shirt. "Ferb, your shirt is finished by the sewing machine."

Then, there was a knock on the door. Phineas took a pin out of his mouth and opened the door to see Isabella-2.

"Hey. We have to get down to breakfast. Other dimension Ferb make a mean omelette," Isabella-2 explained.

"Great. We'll be there soon. Great to see ya. Bye," Phineas-2 rushed while trying to close the door.

Isabella -2 peeked through the door. "Dorito Boy can sew?"

"Get out!" Phineas yelled.

"I'm gonna call you Taylor," Isabella yelled back running away. Phineas sighed and banged his head against the wall.

*outside*

"Cooking is hard," Phineas-1 complained.

"If you can't stand the heat, don't stay in the kitchen," Ferb quoted.

"Can I get out of the kitchen?" Perry pleaded. "I don't want to be strapped down and have my involuntary reflex be used as a kitchen tool."

"Shut up and coo. Who's a good boy? You are. Yes you are!" Penny cooed as she scratched him.

Perry panted and used his tail to flip the pancakes to Ferb.

"I hate you," Perry grumbled.

"What did you say?" Penny demanded.

"I said I hate you. Can't you hear me?" Perry repeated in his oblivious way.

Penny scratched him and he started hitting himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Ow!" Penny teased as Perry slapped her with his tail.

"Don't break the kitchen equipment. We need him to grill the bacon," Phineas-1 ordered.

"Wow, I feel so loved," Perry said sarcastically.

"Wow. Sarcasm he can get, but everything else is a mystery," Penny commented.

"What's a mystery?" Perry asked.

"Even I understand sarcasm," Phineas-1 said.

"Sure you can Phineas," Ferb said sarcastically.

"That's what I said," Phineas said.

Penny and Ferb did a face palm.

"I would face palm but I'm strapped down!" Perry shouted.

Suddenly, out of the dark and into the light, four ferocious men stepped into the room.

"What are you saying?" Isabella-1 asked.

I am not getting paid enough for this. The…hunks stepped out in their new uniforms for all eyes to see. They are the Flamecross Boys.

"Nice shirt, doofus," Isabella-2 insulted. After saving her life, she is still nasty to him.

"I think they look nice," Milly complimented.

"Me too," Suzette agreed. (A/N: Suzette was the girl in the first episode and in the Beak so I'm bringing her back).

The girls crowded the boys telling them how great they looked. Phineas-2 escaped the crowd and went over to Isabella-2.

"What do you think?" Phineas-2 asked.

"I think you look like a knockoff of the Firestorm Girls," Isabella-2 grumbled.

"Oh come on. You don't have to be mean about it," Phineas-2 said pouting.

"Do whatever an pout. It doesn't make a difference that your uniforms are ugly," Isabella-2 argued.

"I shall put a curse on you, Isabella. Your counterpart will have a series of unfortunate events."

"Why don't I have the curse."

"It hurts more when you know you're the cause of someone's suffering."

"Whatever. Curses aren't real."

"Oh contraire. I got cursed that I would always have unmanageable hair."

"I'm surprised you can even reach your hair."

"You want me to give you the curse of a thousand snakes?"

"No, no. I like seeing other people get hurt."

*Candace and Jeremy*

"Hey Candace. What's up?" Jeremy greeted.

"Shh. I'm hiding from a dangerous stalker," Candace replied.

"Where is he? I'm sure he's a spy for Doof," Jeremy said.

"I'm sure it is. That butterfly-," Candace started to say.

"W-wait. You're hiding from a butterfly?"

"Yes. If they weren't dangerous before, they are now."

"Candace Flynn, butterflies are not dangerous."

"Yes they are. I have one following me with dangerous weapons."

"Candace Gertrude Flynn, listen to me. Butterflies will not hurt you. When one is actually dangerous, use a butterfly net."

"It ate it."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"I am never ridiculous, Johnson. Ah!"

A yellow winged butterfly flew their way. Candace screamed and hid behind Jeremy.

"There it is," Candace said pointing.

"This? Out of everything in the universe, you're scared of a little butterfly?" Jeremy asked.

"I've had a rough history with butterflies," Candace replied.

"Can't you just kill it or shoo it away," Jeremy questioned.

"It's my childhood fear with deadly weapons. It's not exactly an easy task," Candace said.

Jeremy moved forward and let the butterfly land on his finger.

"Look at it. Come on. It won't hurt you," Jeremy cooed.

"I will not go near that horrible creature," Candace refused.

Jeremy takes her hand and lands it on her. Candace inspects it and relaxes.

"I guess this isn't so bad," Candace admitted.

The butterfly then spiked out dangerous weapons. Candace screamed and ran away.

"Phineas, is this the robot butterfly you made?" Jeremy asked.

"Mine has blue wings, not yellow, dude," Phineas-2 called.

Jeremy ran away and banged his head to a tree where he found Candace.

"Suckers," Phineas-2 whispered.

*Perry and Penny*

"Yay! I'm speaking like an American!" Penny cheered.

"How is that good?" Perry asked.

"Since we're Californian, I can finally say hecka.

"Why is that special?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I don't ask too many questions."

"Plunger."

"Say what now."

"I made you say your catchphrase."

"What catchphrase?"

"Ugh. Boo!"

"What do you mean by boo?"

"Your fun meter is going down."

"Hey, I still have until we save the world."

"Hurry it up because you are really lagging behind."

"Whatever. Thanks for the uplifting conversation."

"Come on. You can't be mad at me."

"Yes, yes I can."

"I know you can't stay mad at me."

"Yes I can."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Puweez Per-bear?"

"That's not gonna work again."

"Maybe this will work."

Penny backed Perry into a tree and kissed him. After three full minutes, Penny broke the kiss.

"You forgive me now?" Penny asked.

"When you put it that way…" Perry jokes as he put his arm around her.

"Penny, can I ask you a question?" Perry asked.

"Sure," Penny answered.

"Penny, will-," he started to say until Goro came along.

"Hey Penny. You're needed up front," Goro reported.

When they left, Perry started banging his head on a tree. Luckily the doves had an ice pack cold and ready.

*Phineas-1 and Isabella-1*

"Hey Phineas. Whatchya doin?" Isabella asked.

"For once, just enjoying what nature has to offer," Phineas replied.

"Me too," Isabella said as her foot go stuck in mud.

"Don't worry. I'll use this vine to pull me up," Isabella reassured.

She pulled a green vine that actually turned out to be a hungry looking snake. Isabella screamed. Phineas hit the snake, pulled Isabella out of the mud, and ran away with her.

"Are you okay, Izzy?" Phineas asked.

"It's okay. It was only a little misfortune. Ah!" Isabella replied as a pack of screeching banshees charged at her.

_Look here, touch the ground. _

_To the left, what's that sound?_

_It's a new trial waiting for you._

_Jump, duck, hit the floor._

_What the hell you waiting for?_

_Your time is long past overdue-ooh-ooh-oh._

_Ooh-ooh-ooh._

_You can't break me. I can take this._

_Throw me an insult._

_I'll hurl back a diss._

_Call me over-confident._

_I can crash and burn._

_Why is this confusing with these twists and turns?_

_I trip and fall. No one to call._

_Maybe this was a bad idea. _

_Misfortune here. Going nowhere._

_I don't know the next time I'll see ya-a-a-a. Ah-a-a._

_You can't break me. I can take this._

_Throw me an insult._

_I'll hurl back a diss._

_Call me over-confident._

_I can crash and burn._

_Why is this confusing with these twists and turns?_

_Why me? Why me? Why? Oh! Oh! Why?_

_Why me? Why me? Why? Why? Oh why!_

_You can't break me. I can take this._

_Throw me an insult._

_I'll hurl back a diss._

_Call me over-confident._

_I can crash and burn._

_Why is this confusing with these twists and turns?_

So far, our poor Izzy has been stuck in the mud, encountered a snake, chased by screaming banshees, walked into many trees, has twisted her ankle, gotten a sunburn, her clothes are messed up, her hair is frizzy in a Frizzy Izzy way, and has encountered guavas which she is allergic to. Now her face and voice is like Candace near wild parsnips.

"Isabella, I think you need to sit down," Phineas suggested sitting on a rock.

Izzy tried to take the rock next to him but it was covered by red fire ants.

"Come sit on my lap," Phineas directed patting his lap as Isabella sat.

"This is the worst day ever," Isabella complained taking a twig out of her hair.

"I thought the worst day ever was when you lost your Wednesday bow," Phineas replied.

"This comes in as a close second."

"This wasn't so bad. This could be worse."

"How can this day be any worse?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Barely."

_[Phineas]_

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day 

"Thanks, Phinatosis," Isabella thanked.

"You're welcome, Isa-good-day," Phineas replied.

"Yeah…don't repeat that," Isabella joked as she hugged him. She received an electric shock and fell to the ground.

"You're cursed," Phineas commented.

"Ya think!" Isabella retorted.

*Ferb and Gretchen*

"What is brown, green, and grows?" Gretchen asked.

"Trees," Ferb replied. "What is as hard as a rock but more than just a mineral?"

"A diamond in the rough."

"How did you get that one?"

"I pick up a few things."

"You got that from Aladdin, didn't you?"

"I'm not just an extreme nerd. I'm also a huge Disney fan."

"You're not an extreme nerd."

"What are you talking about? You're one too!"

"How are we extreme nerds?"

"Baljeet, you, and I have the highest grades in class."

"Now, we're not huge nerds, remember? We're Ferb and Gretchen, adventurers."

"You mean Gretchen and Ferb."

"Don't you start with that."

"And that is one of the very few lines from Ferb Fletcher."

"If you keep it up, it will be the last line of Gretchen Adler-Warden."

"At least my last name isn't Doofenshmirtz."

"That sounds familiar."

"He's my step uncle and the creator of the Pereny website."

"Sounds like the name of a building I would crash into in a giant shuttle cock."

"Ferb, you are so random."

"But you love me anyway."

"Surre. Anyway, what's green, British, and F for my missing piece?"

"Um…you got me. What is it?"

"Nope. You'll figure it out later.

*Phineas and Isabella-2*

"Dorito Boy, we need to talk," Isabella ordered as she dragged him away.

"Slow down before my arm becomes a part of the forest," Phineas joked.

"Your arm won't be the only thing a part of this forest if you don't shut up."

"Okay, okay. What's the sitch?" (Kim Possible!)

"My sitch is that your stupid curse is torturing my counterpart and, by extension, torturing me. Now lift it before I flipping hurt you."

"Wow, aren't you aggressive?"

"The correct term is emotionally driven."

"Whatever you call it, it won't work on me. You have to say that I'm the hottest boy in the world and would love to go out with me."

"Double barf. Do I have to?"

"Not unless you want her to suffer more."

"Okay, okay, okay. Inhale and exhale. You are the…hottest boy…in the world and I would….love to go out…with you."

"Isn't it great to get that off your chest?"

"Yes it- wait no. Just lift off the curse."

"You were about to say yes."

'No I wasn't. Just do it."

"Aren't we a little too young-."

"Don't you start with me."

"Fine. I'll lift the curse…in part 2."

"What is part 2?"

"You have to meet me by the lake 8 o'clock."

"Is this a date?"

"W-w-w-n-n-no. It's just a, you know, ritual."

"I'll be there to help my counterpart."

"Cool. It'll give you plenty of time to finish that sentence."

"Not likely."

*Candace and Isabella-2*

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Candace questioned.

"It depends on how much you heard," Isabella replied.

"So it's true that my brother asked you out."

"He did not ask me out. He's just taking me to a location to settle some supernatural matters and indifferences."

"Wow, you sound like the Gretchens. Anyway, when a guy tells a girl to meet him somewhere, it's automatically a date."

"So what if it's a date?"

"So what?! So what?! Do you not remember that my brother, though I love him to pieces, is oblivious and insensitive. I just don't want your heart to be lifted too high and not come down."

_[Candace]_

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about_

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook]__  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low..._

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

_[Hook]__  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_[Bridge]__  
Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah_

_[Hook/Outro]__  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good_

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

*No one's POV*

A few hours later, it was time to set up camp. Everyone got all of their required materials and got into their cabins.

*Girls' Cabin*

"Isabella, don't you have something to tell all of us?"Candace asked.

"Um, no," Isabella-2 answered.

"Tell them all about your little date," Candace pressed.

"It's technically not a date," Isabella-2 insisted.

"Well, I technically don't have a date with Jeremiah," Candace announced.

"I technically don't have a date with Ferb," Gretchen-1 said.

"I technically don't have a date with my Phineas," Isabella-1 said.

"Wow, we all technically don't have dates. Don't let it get to your head. We have to be strong, girls," Candace ordered.

"They obviously can't get us that easy," Isabella-2 agreed.

"We can't be mean," Isabella-1 argued.

"No. We just have to give the guys a good chase," Gretchen concluded.

_[Isabella-1]_

_They tell us that they want us but they're gonna have to work for it._

_[Gretchen]_

_Be the one to fix a tire or our choir when we throw a fit._

_[Isabella-2]_

_Even when I'm in denial, make me the Queen of the Nile._

_[Candace]_

_If they want to turn me on, can't they just go turn the dial?_

_[All]_

_We're better. We're stronger. We're fighting for longer. When we reel these boys in we want to make sure they stay._

_[Isabella-1&2]_

_We may be called a player._

_[Gretchen]_

_Tell that to number 1 gamer._

_[Candace]_

_You know when you conquer this, you can conquer the day._

_[All]_

_We like to give the guys a good chase. Make them run like an Olympic race. We like for them to give us some space like between a jack and an ace but they can't play us like cards, call us retards, and we tell it to their face. When we're playing hard to get, we know we won't forget to try to give the guys a good chase._

_[Isabella-1]_

_Call me up every night but I won't give a damn._

_[Isabella-2]_

_Oh look you broke my phone but it won't change who I am._

_[Gretchen]_

_They are just a pawn playing in this unfortunate game._

_[Candace]_

_We are the masters and that there will stay the same._

_[All]_

_We're better. We're stronger. We're fighting for longer. When we reel these boys in we want to make sure they stay._

_[Isabella-1&2]_

_We may be called a player._

_[Gretchen]_

_Tell that to number 1 gamer._

_[Candace]_

_You know when you conquer this, you can conquer the day._

_[All]_

_We like to give the guys a good chase. Make them run like an Olympic race. We like for them to give us some space like between a jack and an ace but they can't play us like cards, call us retards, and we tell it to their face. When we're playing hard to get, we know we won't forget to try to give the guys a good chase._

_[Candace]_

_We don't always play them like puppets. Sometimes fate gets in the way._

_[Isabella-2]_

_That is why we're falling harder, falling harder, each day._

_[Gretchen]_

_There is a new piece of information that I may have just found._

_[Isabella-1]_

_It's the harder we try, the harder we fall DOWN, down, __down._

_[Candace]_

_Does it make us weak?_

_[Isabella-1]_

_Does it make us stronger?_

_[Gretchen]_

_So I guess we're fighting for a little longer!_

_[Isabella]_

_Whoo!_

_[All]_

_We like to give the guys a good chase. Make them run like an Olympic race. We like for them to give us some space like between a jack and an ace but they can't play us like cards, call us retards, and we tell it to their face. When we're playing hard to get, we know we won't forget to try to give the guys a good chase._

*No one's POV*

"Who wants to split up?" Candace asked. Everyone dashed away.

*Perry and Penny*

"Perry, where are you?" Penny called.

"In a tree," Perry called back.

"Why are you in a tree?"

"Why aren't you in a tree?"

"Seriously, what is up with this?"

"Remember when you said I wasn't fun?"

"Vaguely."

Perry popped out in front of her in the upside down Spiderman pose.

"You, me, vine swinging contest, right here and now," Perry said.

"You're crazy," Penny stated.

"Car salesman crazy or mattress salesman crazy?

"Uh, neither."

"Great. Now get on a vine and swing, baby."

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

_[Chorus:]__  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

_[Chorus]___

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier

"Am I officially fun?" Perry asked.

"Oh, you were already fun. I just wanted you to do something funny to see if you'll do it," Penny replied.

"You made me do all that-," Perry started to say but was cut off when Penny kissed him. He pulled her in close. Now they're on the ground. Now Penny is atop of Perry, Now they're doing something kids aren't supposed to see. I'm just kidding. Suddenly they heard voices.

*Phineas and Isabella-2*

"No Ferb. I don't need my '50's fingerless gloves. I have my '60's limited edition midnight black fingerless gloves. Now go," Phineas ordered as Ferb ran away. (A/N: Look at Phineas getting all spiffy.)

Right on cue, Isabella walks up.

"Okay Phineas I'm here. What do you want to do," Isabella announced.

"We are going to have an evening rowing in the lake," Phineas answered.

"Is this a date?" Isabella asked.

"Call it what you want. You're still coming so I can lift the curse," Phineas said.

Isabella got in the boat and they rowed away.

*Perry and Penny*

"Ooh. They are so cute," Penny cooed behind some bushes with Perry.

"I know right," Perry agreed.

"We need to do something."

"Say what now?"

"Oh gosh, this is like the Ariel and Eric scene from the Little Mermaid."

"Great. I'll get my crab costume."

"That's it! You'll play Sebastian!"

"Why did I say that? What will you be doing?"

"I'll be conducting the fish orchestra. Do your trust me?"

"I will if you promise to not use any more movie lines."

"There will be more. Now go!"

*Phineas and Isabella-2*

"What were you going to say before?" Phineas asked.

"It was nothing!" Isabella argued.

"Come on. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Says the handsomest and most insensitive guy I know."

"So the pretty girl is flirting with me now?"

"So you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry…about your…mom?"

"Bring up bad Lionel memories?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, you need to know. 2 years ago, Lionel, as disgusting as it may sound, was my mom's boyfriend. I was happy because she was happy. Then one night, in my room, he tried to…anyway, we called the cops. Now I know he was a spy for Doof and broke out of jail. I was just so scared, scared that it would happen all over again and no one would be around to help me. That's why I knew I had to become tough and protect everyone so no one would be in that situation ever."

"Isa, you are a wonderful person and I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you. I will always be there to protect you, even if you think you can protect yourself."

"Thank you Phin. It mean more than I can describe coming from you. A weight has now been lifted off my chest."

"Do you wanna lift the curse off?"

"Sure."

"Say your name, I'll say my name, and we'll make or hands into a half heart and put them together."

"Okay. Isabella."

"Phineas." They put their hands together.

Perry's head pops out of the water.

_[Perry]_

_Percussion,  
Strings,  
Winds,  
Words._

(singing) There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.  
And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna,  
Kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you too,  
There is one way to ask her.  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word, go on and  
Kiss the Girl (sing wit' me now)

[Frogs & Perry]  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl.

(dialogue)

[Perry]  
Now's your moment  
(ya ya)  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
(ya ya ya)  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
(ya ya ya ya ya)  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl  
[Perry and Fish]  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You've got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl (woah-woah!)  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how, you wanna  
Kiss the girl (woah-woah!)  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along, and listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl (woah-woah!)  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music says  
You gotta, kiss the girl

You gotta, kiss the girl

Phineas and Isabella smile, lean in closer and closer…until two crocodiles tip the boat over.

"What was that for?" Perry asked.

"I wasn't going to have them get it that easy. Besides, it's part of the movie," Penny answered.

"Swim away right now," Perry ordered.

Penny took in a break and dived.

*Phineas and Isabella-2 now on shore*

"Wasn't that crazy?" Phineas asked.

'I know. Those crocodiles sure are friendly," Isabella replied.

"Ahem. Moment killers. Ahem."

"Hey. Maybe we should get dry."

"Yeah, we don't want to be all _wet_."

"Do you even try?"

"It's a talent."

They sigh and go their separate ways.

_Do you love me the same way I love you? _

_We were dancing along and enjoying the view. _

_Now we may never know. I had my hand in yours._

_I was hoping this could open doors. Now we have nothing to show-owoah-owoah!_

_The music was playing and I was hoping you could see it. We were leaning right in at the perfect moment. The mood was set even though we don't need it. We were making our move at the perfect moment._

_I wish this time it wasn't confusing._

_Our time together was slightly amusing._

_I wish it didn't have to go away._

_We were leaving our old world behind. _

_I had her whole heart and open mind. _

_I had something really important to say._

_The music was playing and I was hoping you could see it. We were leaning right in at the perfect moment. The mood was set even though we don't need it. We were making our move at the perfect moment._

_Did you notice the song?_

_Did you play along?_

_I guess we weren't in the right key._

_When I looked into your eyes,_

_I was hoping you and I,_

_Were meant to be!_

_The music was playing and I was hoping you could see it. We were leaning right in at the perfect moment. The mood was set even though we don't need it. We were making our move at the perfect moment._

*Phineas and Isabella-1*

"Whatchya wanna do now?" Isabella asked.

"I was hoping that we could redo our walk in the woods," Phineas suggested.

"Oh no. I will not go back in the woods that hate me."

"It was just a string of bad luck."

"More like a 20 foot rope."

"Come on. We'll have a good time."

"Fine, but if I'm running with the squirrels, I'm blaming you."

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

"We made it, didn't we?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah. You were right," Isabella replied.

"Aren't I always?"

"Don't get cocky, Phin."

"I won't get _cocky_."

"Ew. This dimension is getting to you."

"And here I thought it was puberty."

"Ha. You're hilarious."

"Did you just figure that out?"

"Okay Mr. Know it All, what do you know about me?"

"Here we go. You're a girl."

"Don't go with the obvious."

"You're the troop leader of the Fireside Girls Troop 46231."

"Given."

"You wear a bow all the time because you love presents."

"Who told you that?"

"Your mom."

"Curses."

"Um…you are the cutest girl in the galaxy."

"Aw!"

"It's a fact. My turn.'

"Hm. This will be extremely hard."

"Isa…"

"Okay. You have red hair."

"You said not to start with the obvious."

"You have a large brain but your triangle head isn't doing you justice."

"I know right."

"You are the second most handsome inventor in the world."

"Stupid Ferb."

"Don't worry. You're still good looking."

"Oh really?"

Isabella slowly brings her hand to Phineas. Phineas notices and grabs her hand. Isabella has her head on Phineas' shoulder while Phineas had an arm around her. Their hands never let go. Suddenly, the rain came and Isabella got out her trusty umbrella.

_[Jay-Z]__  
Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh_

No clouds in my stones  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
In G5's are better, You know me,  
In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

_[Rihanna]__  
You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

_[Chorus]__  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

_[Chorus]__  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

You can run into my arms  
It's OK don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

_[Chorus]__  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining 

*Ferb and Gretchen*

Ferb and Gretchen were currently on top of a grassy hill lying under the stars.

"This is cool, just relaxing," Ferb said.

"Is it a break from inventing all day?" Gretchen asked.

"But we've done that already."

"You've done everything already."

"And more to come."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Invent things to help everyone."

"You just need the right…inspiration."

"Like what?"

"Music, friendship, love…"

They lean in close and their lips come close. Notice I said close. Gretchen got an idea and pushed Ferb down the hill along with herself landing atop of Ferb.

"Is there inspiration for this?" Gretchen asked.

"No but there is inspiration for this. It's called revenge," Ferb said now atop of Gretchen.

They rolled around on the grass until they were off each other. They lay on the ground next to each other watching the stars.

_Yeah yeah, whoah, eh  
Take me up to Mars_

_On the back of shooting stars _

_Added by __Quinha_

_Supercharged  
I'm gonna clear the atmosphere  
There's a party up in here  
Been waiting light-years _

_Take me into orbit  
I've been waiting for it  
(I-I've been waiting, I've been waiting)  
I'm ready for the countdown  
You can feel my heart pound  
(Can you feel it?) _

_Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars  
A space in the stars _

_Going dancing in the sky  
With a planet hooking by  
Believe your eyes  
We're going solar systematic  
Breathing automatic  
We try to grab it _

_Take me into orbit  
I've been waiting for it  
(I-I've been waiting, I've been waiting)  
I'm ready for the countdown  
You can feel my heart pound  
(Can you feel it?) _

_Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars _

_Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars  
A space in the stars _

_Out there  
Our air  
Love has got a space  
Love has got a space  
Out there  
Our air  
Love has got a space  
Love has got a space _

_Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars _

_Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars  
A space in the stars  
Tell me our love has got a space in the stars _

*Candace and Jeremy*

"Johnson, Whatchya want?" Candace asked.

"You remember when you wanted to know what I wanted?" Jeremy asked.

"Vaguely."

"I want you to sit through your favorite song while I play."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to sing with me."

"Sorry. I don't sing."

"Don't lie to me. You sing all the time."

"I did when I was a little kid."

"You probably still have your voice in check. Come on, Candy."

"Don't you dare call me Candy, Jeremiah."

"I hate that name."

"I hate Candy too."

"Puweeze?"

"Pleading will get you nowhere."

"How about I give you back your stuffed bear?"

"Mr. Miggens?"

"Yes him."

"Okay, but only for Mr. Miggens. I can't believe you."

"Okay."

[Jeremy]

My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says,

[Candace]

"Boy, quit foolin' around"  
[Jeremy]

I told her, "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"  
[Jeremy]  
We may only have tonight  
[Candace]

But till the morning sun, you're mine  
[Both]

All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love  
[Candace]  
My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
[Jeremy]

She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine  
[Jeremy]  
We may only have tonight  
[Candace]

But till the morning sun, you're mine  
[All]

All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry  
[Jeremy]  
And long after I've gone  
[Candace]

You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
[Jeremy]

The way you make love so fine

We may only have tonight  
[Candace]

But till the morning sun, you're mine  
[Both]

All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love  
Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love

"Why do I always have to have something in it for you?" Jeremy asked.

"I always win so I always get prizes," Candace replied.

"When do I get prizes?"

"When I'm dead."

"Can I ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you always wear shades?"

"Oh."

"You know what? Forget it."

"It's ok. I wear shades because…I don't want people…to see me cry."

"You don't always have to be so tough."

"I have to."

"You have to or want to?"

"I need to for my family, for the Resistance, and for me."

"They can already handle themselves. Why can't you let go?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Everything."

"Yeah. That's called fear."

"I don't like it. I've worked for years to get rid of it."

"See? You've built a wall inside of yourself, afraid of someone knocking it down, and you forgot to leave a hole in the middle."

"I don't know who to let through that door."

Jeremy took her sunglasses off.

"You can start with the people close to you," Jeremy stated.

"I don't know anymore," Candace explained.

"I'll help you," Jeremy said.

Candace did the one thing she was afraid of and…hugged Jeremy.

"Thank you Jeremy," Candace whispered.

_After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

_[Chorus:]__  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

_[Chorus]___

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

_[Chorus]___

You thought I would forget  
But I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered

_[Chorus]_

*Penny and Goro*

Yeah. You don't see those two names together and have good results. I'm sorry but everything after Phineas and Isabella-2 has gone downhill. Their romance may be the most dramatic even though this is supposed to be about Perry and Penny. I'm sorry. When the TV show…oh. I've said too much. Let's just get back to the story. Heinz!

"Hey Gor. Don't talk too loud," Penny whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Goro whispered.

"I'm hiding from Perry."

"Why?"

"I may just have ruined love."

"Ooh! That's bad. Let's sit on that log."

"Ok, why are we on a log?"

"I just ran out of ideas."

"Now he's gonna find me, you little turd."

"We can cherish your living moments."

Goro put his arm around Penny. Then his arm drifted, lower and lower until Penny got a red flag.

"You know what? Maybe I should leave," Penny said quickly as she ran away.

What she didn't know was that Perry was watching through the trees.

*Perry and Goro*

Don't worry. I'm not going to ramble! You should be aware of the battle and sickly thoughts that will come through this.

"Hey Perry," Goro greeted.

"Don't Hey Perry me," Perry ordered.

"Woah dude. What's the hey?"

"The hey is that you're hitting on my girlfriend."

"Oh, you saw that?" (Family Matters!)

"Duh, you hole."

"Listen up. Penny is mine and you are not going to get in the way of that."

"Penny doesn't belong to anyone. (FF cliché!) She is my girlfriend, I will propose to her, and you will do nothing about it."

"We'll see about that."

Perry left Goro.

"Well now. Perry knows my little secret," Goro said to himself. "Now that just won't do. I heard he's kind of a blabbermouth. You know the old saying: Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?  
Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret

Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?  
They burn in our brains, become a living hell  
Because everybody tells  
Everybody tells

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

Allison?  
Yes, Catherine?  
I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone.  
I promise.  
Do you swear on your life?  
I swear on my life.

You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead  
(X3)

Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead  
Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead

A/N: Woops! I didn't set the Fanfiction record. I did well for myself though. When I upload the next chapter, bring some tissues. Anyway, I have a little contest. I need someone to guess all the songs I wrote in this whole story. The one who wins…gets a special prize I can't reveal until the end of the story. Now for my segment. Why does the minivan in Phineas and Ferb always change color. One day it's red and the other day it's orange. What the tralfazz?


	11. Chapter 11: They Finally Cried

A/N: Yep. Three in a row. Well, sort of. There was something I really wanted to do for Halloween but I didn't finish this story on time. Trust me; it can't be done without this story done. I hope you guys brought tissues because this is a really sad chapter. I even cried writing this. Please go. Be scared.

The chapter title is pretty self explanatory. This takes place the next day after Goro's creepy song in the woods. All who are following this story need to catch up because it goes a little fast from here. Let's go on to the interesting day I have made up for the gang. Don't hate me. The group came out of their cabins and started to walk.

*Phineas and Isabella-1*

"Hey Bells," Phineas said.

"Hey Phi," Isabella answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"What did you do?"

"You know… making you go through dangerous woods at night at the risk of you having a bad time…and all."

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. I've had a worse day."

"Oh great. Anyway, Whatchya doin?"

"Writing in my journal."

"What are you writing?"

"Something you shouldn't know."

" Please? I can keep a secret."

"Yeah right, blabbermouth."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Phineas snatched the journal away and kept his hand behind him to keep Isabella from getting it.

"Dear Diary, I am totally in love with Phineas but I love Ferb. No Phineas. No Ferb. I just want to kiss them both," Phineas read in a high-pitched voice.

"You're reading a blank page, idiot," Isabella remarked.

"How about I just read a non blank page?"

"NO!"

"Dear Diary, my life is ruined. My dad has been gone for over a year. My mom…has been convinced he's dead. I don't believe her. I'm still looking for him. One day, I'll ask Phineas to build something to find him…"

"I told you not to read it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to get it away from you."

"I meant about your dad. You could have told me. You know that I could have built it in a heartbeat."

"I'm just not ready to find out the results."

"Tell me, please, when you're ready."

"Maybe."

"Then we can find both our dads."

"Thanks."

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah. Can we talk about something happy?"

"That will have to wait."

"Why is that?"

"I think you have a bite on your neck."

"Ooh! Is it a vampire bite?"

"Let's test it. Break this log."

Phineas pointed to a log next t him. Isabella picked it up and broke it. Isabella screamed. She stopped when she saw Phineas laughing.

"I'm sorry Isa but this is too funny. You're not a vampire. Ferb designed the log to be lightweight," Phineas explained.

"I didn't do that yet," Ferb said.

"Then that means…" Phineas started to say.

Isabella hissed at him and he ran away.

"You are amazing, Ferb. I totally owe you one," Isabella said. Ferb gave a thumb up.

*Ferb and Gretchen*

"Hello Ferb!" Gretchen sang.

"Hello back to you Gretchen," Ferb sang back.

"Woah. Where did you get the deep voice?"

"I'm a boy."

"And here I thought it was just puberty."

"Wow. That joke caught on fast."

"How serendipitous?"

"To bad that never caught on."

"Probably didn't have enough inspiration."

"Oh God."

"Come on. You know it's true."

"Just pretend I didn't say anything."

"Well that was easy."

"Wow. You're hilarious."

"Maybe we should do stand- up comedy one day."

"I don't think I can stand that long. Most people sit anyway."  
"All you have to do is say How about that airline food and the place will crack up."

"Oddly enough, that has happened before."

Then Perry and Penny are in view. Penny is carrying Perry on her back.

"I lost a bet," Penny explained.

"Mush, Penny," Perry ordered.

"What have you been eating?" Penny complained.

"Is there inspiration for that?" Gretchen asked.

"Gretch, there are neither words nor numbers to describe the inspiration in that."

*Candace and Jeremy*

"Hey Jeremy," Candace greeted.

"Yes, she said my name!" Jeremy yelled.

"I've said your name before."

"Yeah, just a few hours ago. Not that long ago."

"We're getting to Doof's hideout."

"You think it'll be easy to spot?"

"Most likely."

*Doofenshmirtz's evil large hideout we're not supposed to sing but we already got paid!*

"Shut up!" Doof-2 yelled.

"How about this theme song?" Doof-1 asked.

_Doofenshmirtz is a genius that no one understands._

_Charlene, Vanessa, and Perry always stopping his evil plans._

_Krrrrr!_

_Quiet as a mouse in his penthouse_

_Is broken manically_

_By his crazy big inators that could stop his haters_

'_Cause in reality._

_There are his odd inators. Fairly odd inators._

_They have a blaster and he's the master._

_Odd inators. Fairly odd inators._

_Rotten Inator, Stain inator, very very bad inator, If a tree fell in the forest inator, pop-up inator, stick inator, moustache inator, moisture suck inator!_

_Odd inators. Fairly odd inators._

_Your life will feel hazy when you see this crazy with his_

_Fairly odd inators!_

"How about Mitch, but some people call me Big Mitch?" Mitch suggested.

"No no. Those are both horrible ideas and we need to more important matters like world domination," Doof-2 ordered.

"Why don't you come up with a better theme song?" Doof-1 challenged.

"Fine then. Oh ladies!" Doof-2 called. (A/N: This is a rap. The chorus is by the girls.)

_It's Doofenshmirtz!_

_If I was the ruler, I'd take over the city. I would rule with a strong fist and take no pity. 'Cause you know, that's right! I'm the number one man. I will always be feared and people know who I am. I'd be on top of the world so no one can reach me. I'd destroy all the teachers so no one could teach me! I've already captured and locked up my ex-wife. I guess that's only the start of my new life._

_Oh! He is the ruler and he controls us all so we bow, bow, bow. Yeah we bow, bow, bow. You know you don't cross the line because he'll put you back in time. So we bow, bow, bow, So we bow, bow, bow. Uh oh!_

_I can tell your new here so let's go back in the past where my life was going slow and I was going fast. You'd see my face on very magazine because I'm forcing the papers to write about me. You know, I may be a bad guy, but at least I rule the world with my head high and that's why I'd be the ruler of you. It's cause even when I don't ask, you're letting me too._

_Oh! He is the ruler and he controls us all so we bow, bow, bow. Yeah we bow, bow, bow. You know you don't cross the line because he'll put you back in time. So we bow, bow, bow, So we bow, bow, bow. Uh oh!_

_[Girls] There is no one that gets better than this. That's the reason we surrender. We cripple under his power because Doof is the ruler! _

_[Doof] My name is Doof and you'll do what I say. Whoop, whoop! My name is Doof and you'll do what I say. Whoop, whoop! My name is Doof and you'll do what I say. Whoop, whoop! My name is Doof and you'll do what I say. Whoop, whoop!_

_Oh! He is the ruler and he controls us all so we bow, bow, bow. Yeah we bow, bow, bow. You know you don't cross the line because he'll put you back in time. So we bow, bow, bow, So we bow, bow, bow. Uh oh!_

"Wow," Doof-1 said.

"Now we get on to the plan," Doof-2 directed.

"Oh…the plan. What was the plan again?" Doof-1 and Mitch asked.

"The plan is to drive the Resistance to my lair so they can be at a disadvantage and I can destroy them!" Doof-2 yelled.

"Oh, and what are we in all of this," Mitch asked.

"My faithful betas," Doof-2 replied.

"What in Gimmelshtump is a beta?" Doof-1 asked.

"Betas are in equal position to the alpha, that is me, but not equal in power. I suggest you don't cross the alpha," Doof-2 threatened.

*Candace and Jeremy*

"By the way, thanks," Candace said.

"For what?" Jeremy asked.

"For helping me out last night. It really changed m. I will stop stressing over everyone else and start thinking about me," Candace stated.

"Candace, come quick! The Isabellas are on fire!" Phineas-2 yelled.

"You know, I've been worrying so much about you kids, and I haven't had time to myself. Have fun!" Candace explained as she marched away.

"What is she on?!" Phineas-2 shrieked.

"Holy guacamole, she'll sure be a handful," Jeremy commented.

*Phineas and Isabella-2*

"Are you okay now?" Phineas asked.

"A little bit scraped up but ok. The water really helped. We were stop, drop, and rolling for 15 minutes," Isabella replied.

"Oh that wasn't water."

"What?! Why you little-."

"I was just kidding. But you love me anyway."

"I guess so."

"Ha! So you do like me!"

"As a friend, Dorito Boy. I was hoping we could be friends again."

"Why? So you can join the army and give yourself an excuse to diss me?"

"I'm really sorry about all of that. I'm the reason your sister wouldn't allow you into the Resistance. I kept telling her how innocent and vulnerable you were. I'm really sorry about leaving you and Ferb. Please forgive me."

"You forgot the most important part in an I'm Sorry speech."

"What?"

Phineas starts playing an inspirational song on his IPod.

"You must sing the song of 1,000 soldiers while leading a marching band and present a long speech for the world to see!" Phineas exclaimed.

"How about I just do this?" Isabella suggested.

_Da da da I could cut you into pieces da  
da da da da_

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is, broken.

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me _[x2]__  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please don't leave me _[x2]__  
(Don't leave me)  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

I forgot to say out loud,  
How beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,  
I'm sorry.

Da da da da  
da da da da

Da da da da da

Please, please don't leave me  
Baby, please don't leave me (no, don't leave me)  
Please don't leave me  
(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me, (Yeah)  
Please don't leave me  
(I) I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this,  
(Please, Please) Please don't leave me,  
Baby, please, please don't leave me.

"That could work," Phineas agreed.

"Do I get a round of applause?" Isabella asked.

"I'll do that when you're on the big screen," Phineas answered.

*Perry, Penny, and Goro*

"Hey Penny," Perry greeted.

"Hi Pen," Goro greeted a second later.

"Hey guys," Penny replied. "Check it. I took some of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen's hair and entwined it to make a feather. White feathers won't be in until the fall."

"I love your great sense of style," Perry complimented.

"I was thinking of changing my fedora to black," Goro suggested.

"Go for it!" Penny agreed.

"I don't know. Black looks like you're hiding something. Maybe even trying to steal something," Perry argued.

"Maybe it looks like someone needs to back off so I can get something that is rightfully mine," Goro argued,

"Maybe because it's mine now!"

"It won't be for long!"

"You wanna go monotrash?"

"Bring it on meat brick!"  
"Guys, stop it!" Penny interrupted. "We don't fight about fashion…like this. That is what America's Next Top Model is for."

Goro and Perry glared at each other. They stomped along holding one of Penny's arms.

_We follow her around all day._

_We compliment her each and every way._

_We give her different flowers._

_We give her one every hour on the hour._

_It's not like stalking._

_It's a battle for love._

_This is sick. It'll make you wanna hurl._

_It doesn't matter what you say_

_Cause in the end I'm gonna get the girl._

"This is really nice, you know, spending every single second with me," Penny commented trying to get out of their grip.

"Why wouldn't I?" the boys asked simultaneously.

"Okay. I'm just going to apologize to Phineas for cutting his hair," Penny suggested running away.

*later*

Candace announced, "We have just one more night until we're face to face with Doofenshmirtz. Any filly or folly will be done now. Prepare and have a good night because it may be your last."

Everyone cheered and went to do their last-minute business.

*Goro*

Goro snuck into a secluded part of the woods. He gave a low whistle and a stunning purple platypus came out (Maybe even more stunning than Penny. Nah!). She had green Beyonce eyes and orange feet and bill.

"Hello Theresa," Goro greeted kissing her hand.

"Nice to see you again, Goro," Theresa greeted back in an Australian accent.

"Remember that little favor a few years ago?"

"I said I'm saving it for someone special!"

"I need you to seduce someone."

"It depends on who it is."

"He's some character named Perry. He works for the OWCA in my dimension."

"I know him on a level. It will be all too easy. What do you expect to gain from this?"

"I want Penny."

"You mean the airhead with muscle and shady history?"

"That's the one."

"I get the jist. I've been waiting for something like this since I got out of jail. What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you 500 dollars and you can walk off with a man of your own."

"I don't date my job. I'll help you with your little charity case. What do I do?"

"Wing it like you have wings."

*Perry*

Perry was innocently walking through the woods to clear his mind before he faced possible death in the morning. Out of the blue, Theresa came out.

"Oh there you are, Perry," Theresa greeted sexily.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Perry asked.

"Oh. To think you would remember your first girlfriend."

"If I knew you were from another dimension, I would have rethought that."

"Who could have kept up that long distance relationship?"

"Well, it was nice meeting you."

Perry started to walk away but Theresa blocked his path.

"I know you want me," Theresa said.

"I do?" Perry asked.

"Ooh! I love it when you do it in an American accent. Yes, yes you do. You can just ask for me back now."

"I-wait. No. I'm already in a happy relationship with my _girlfriend_."

"What number are you on, Perry? 44? 68? I'm just taking an average guess."

"Penny is not just a number, she's special."

"Is it because you remember her name this time?"

"You know what? Maybe you should just leave."

"Oh no Per-bear. Can I puweez stay?"

"What are you getting at, Theresa?"

"Why, you are so stressed. You're acting like you're going on a death-defying mission."

"That's because…both of those statements are true."

"Let me help you." Theresa grabbed him and laid him on a large boulder curiously flat and shaped like a massage bed. "I'm a licensed masseuse and you're going to be a cooperative patient."

"What are you-ah! That feels good," Perry relaxes.

Theresa massages his back (secretly implanting a chip) and Perry chatters. Theresa turns him over and starts to massage his chest.

"You seem fine in your chest but you need to relieve tension in the _lower region_," Theresa explained as she moved her hands lower.

"Please don't stop," Perry breathed.

Sadly, Penny was there to watch the whole thing and crying her eyes out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Penny shrieked. (A/N: Some Australian cussing will be involved. Correct me on mistakes. You were warned. Bring tissues)

"I'm just hanging out with my new boyfriend," Theresa retorted.

"Say what now?" Perry asked.

"How could you?" Penny questioned.

"What did I do?" Perry asked as Theresa slinked away.

"You were just with that knob. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so when you're with that guy with a face like a bucket of smashed crabs, you want me to be okay with it?"

"If this is some jealousy stunt, it's not cute to me."

"Why do you think every blasted thing is about you?!"

"You wanker, it is about me!"

*Somewhere in the bushes*

"What are they saying, Ferbs?" Phineas-1 asked.

"You don't wanna know," they replied.

"I hope it doesn't get violent," Isabella-1 wished.

"I hope it does," Isabella-2 wished.

"In that case, my money is on Perry," Phineas-2 betted.

"Oh, now they're cursing," Ferb-1 reported.

"With no limits," Ferb-2 reported.

All were oblivious to Gretchen's crying.

*Penny and Perry*

"Don't try that bullaust on me! I'm sorry you haven't stepped out of 5 years old, but this is the real world!" Perry shouted.

"Oh yeah. Being an adult means chatting up every girl you meet, break her heart, and getting away with it. By the way, what number was I? 74?!" Penny yelled.

"You know, now I understand why you were with that bushranger. You're full of moll, you're a kick in the crown jewels, and you would rather hang around with someone who bangs like a dunny door!"

"Bugger that!"

"Forget us!"

:Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying…we're done!"

"Get stuffed, you dingaling!"

Penny pounces on Perry and they start fighting each other.

*Back in the Bushes*

Candace and Jeremy decided to come into the picture.

"Anyone want some popcorn?" Jeremy asked.

"I do," Phineas-2 replied.

"What are they doing?" Isabella-1 asked.

"They seem to just be tumbling around. Now they're clawing at each other. They're biting! Perry almost stepped on Penny's hand and we haven't taken off his spur! I think they're gonna kill each other!" Ferb-1 reported.

"Have they had their rabies shots?" Candace questioned.

"Yeah," Phineas-1 replied.

"I'm going in," Candace announced taking her bo staff.

Gretchen was literally sobbing and ran away from the group and into her cabin. Ferb-1 decided to follow her.

*Ferb and Gretchen-1*

"Are you okay, Grettie?" Ferb asked.

"Just…leave me…alone," Gretchen sobbed.

"Tell me what's wrong," Ferb pleaded putting his arm around her.

"I don't like this type of fight," Gretchen stated.

"Don't worry. It will all be over. They're more aggressive than others, but I'm sure they'll make up."

"No! They'll keep fighting and fighting until they split and force each of their children pick who they want to be in custody of and the other parent looks to you sadly when you don't pick them and she only wonders…what she…did wrong."

"I know how you feel."

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"I said shut up! I've said it to every therapist, pediatrician, and everyone else who thinks they know more than me. Shut up!"

_Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow_

Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

_[Chorus:]__  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow

_[Chorus:]__  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

_[Bridge:]__  
So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

_[Chorus:]__  
Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

"I would never know how you feel…because my mother's dead," Ferb said as he left.

Gretchen sobbed again, for a different reason. Outside, Ferb was having his own share of tears.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted

*Penny*

"I can't believe he said that to me. He even tried to kill me! I guess it doesn't matter now. We're done for good. We can't even be friends. We are enemies but I love it," Penny ranted.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a sh- day (NO!)  
Have you had a sh- day? (NO!), we've had a sh- day (NO!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a sh- day (No!)  
Have you had a sh- day? (No!), we've had a sh- day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Blow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kiss

I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a sh- day (No!)  
Have you had a sh- day? (No!), we've had a sh- day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Blow me one last kiss.

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a sh- day (No!)  
Have you had a sh- day? (No!), we've had a sh- day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Penny took a picture of Perry out of her hat and tore it to pieces. She finally cried.

*Perry*

"I can't believe I said that to her I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. She didn't seem to have any trouble saying what she needs to say, either. I hope she'll remember this when she sees my face," Perry ranted.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

Perry took a picture of Penny from behind his back and threw it in the fire. He finally cried.

A/N: I am seriously sobbing right now. Good thing no one is around. I'm so sorry for the cussing and the crying. When I was thinking about this, I thought it would be funny. Now I know this is really bad and happening to many people in the world and I'm sorry. I'm going to skip the segment and give you guys a song I wrote to cheer you up.

_I got dumped by boyfriend. My best friend flew to LAX._

_The cheerleaders hated me. I never knew what they'd insult next._

_My eyes, my clothes, my nose, always seemed too imperfect._

_The way I ran and understand always seems too inadequate._

_But you know what? I love it!_

_Take that little haters. I know life's not fair but I won't let it get the best of me._

_The best of me!_

_So you see you're the suckers 'cause when karma comes around you'll be saying forgive me please._

_Forgive me please!_

_I know all too well life's not fair but it's not cheating me._

_My parents still loved me but I still got on their nerves. _

_No one came to my parties because I made the worst hors d'oeuvres. _

_The way I looked, the way I cooked was always being brought down._

_My lousy face, can't win a race was the butt of every joke in town._

_But you know what? I love it!_

_Take that little haters. I know life's not fair but I won't let it get the best of me._

_The best of me!_

_So you see you're the suckers 'cause when karma comes around you'll be saying forgive me please._

_Forgive me please!_

_I know all too well life's not fair but it's not cheating me._

_My family, the people I love. The angels sent from above. They helped me in my life. The cheerleaders and non partygoers. I look hard but they still glower. I just want to cut them with a- you know what? They should get a life too!_

_Take that little haters. I know life's not fair but I won't let it get the best of me._

_The best of me!_

_So you see you're the suckers 'cause when karma comes around you'll be saying forgive me please._

_Forgive me please!_

_I know all too well life's not fair but it's not cheating me._

I wrote this song when I was having a really bad day and tried to make the best of it. I hope you use this song too. The contest is still on. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12: D-day Part 1-Trapped

A/N: Hey guys. This chapter will be happier than the last one. I am really serious about this one. You will love this. Well, most of it. It gets kind of bad in…well. I guess you'll have to see. Cue flying monkey!

*Boys' Cabin*

"You guys got to wake up," Buford-2 ordered.

"Why should I?" Perry sassed through his pillow.

"I have an ouchie…in here," Ferb-1 sobbed.

"Ferb, seriously, you need to get out of bed," Phineas-1 stated.

"She told me to shut up. I don't even talk much. I'm never going to talk again, not even my usual one line," Ferb stuttered.

"Well, I've been told a lot worse so get over it!" Perry yelled.

"Do you want to look like babies in front of the girls?" Baljeet-2 asked.

*Girls' Cabin*

"Whatchya doin?" the Isabellas asked.

"What does it look like, prisses? I'm making a pizza," Penny retorted.

"I'm such a horrible person. He'll never want to talk or look at me again. I'll probably have to move back to Tennessee so I'll hear a different accent," Gretchen sobbed into her pillow. (A/N: Will be explained way later.)

"Say mean things. It builds strength and character," Penny stated.

"You guys are being idiots. Just get up. Do you want to look like prisses in front of the guys?" Isabella-2 asked.

"I might just move to England so I'll be tortured by Ferbs!" Gretchen complained.

"Shut up!" Isabella-1 whispered.

"That's exactly what I said to him," Gretchen sobbed.

*No one's POV*

Everything was kind of awkward. The ones who were depressed were Penny, Perry, Gretchen, and Ferb. The cabins were packed away for the last time and they were on with their sad journey. Let's just hope things perk up.

*Phineas-2*

"We are going to die," he murmured. Okay, that was a fail. I know I said I would make this cheery. Let me try an upbeat person.

*Isabella-1*

"Gretchen or Phineas? Gretchen or Phineas? Gretchen or Phineas? Who do I choose?" she thought. Now that was just confusing. I need to write something happy. Maybe a little soul searching.

*Perry*

I see her standing there with that dirt bag. I guess everything I worked for is down the drain. Why didn't I take this into perspective? I mean, we live in the same house for goodness sakes. Was I too caught up in love that I never thought of the possibility that it will all blow away? _Am I too stubborn? _What? Where did that come from? Maybe…I need to listen to my subconscious. Maybe it can tell me something. _Tell her I'm sorry and she needs to take me back. _Thanks subconscious. _You're welcome. _Say what now?

*Penny*

He looks so miserable. That's what I wanted, right? For him to-. I guess I-. No! I need to keep strong. I don't need him. It's not like we're married. _You wanted to marry Perry. _Who said that? Ew, Goro is looking at me weird. I guess I'm open to that now. _Perry was right. Goro is a creeper now. _Where is that coming from? Too bad it's right. Perry was the one and I threw him away… l-like a rancid burrito. Now I'm a bit hungry. I wish I had one of those Spy Kids microwaves. I guess that's my punishment. Oh voice that's always right, tell me what to do. _Forgive Perry and ask for forgiveness. Have a burrito together. _Thanks.

*Perry*

"Hey Jeremy!" Perry called.

"What's up, Perry?" Jeremy greeted.

"Can I borrow your guitar?" Perry asked.

"Sure, dude," Jeremy replied handing it to him.

Perry was gone in a flash.

*Perry and Penny*

Perry was just behind Penny. She was currently trying to get away from Goro without looking rude. Perry whistled her over into the woods. Penny gratefully ran over to Perry. Immediately, her happy face left.

"What do you want?" Penny snapped.

"I seriously need to tell you something," Perry answered.

"I seriously don't want to listen."

"Hear me out."

"Ugh. Go on."

"Here we go. I…am…so…sorry. I wasn't thinking at all. I guess I was a little jealous. No, I was extremely jealous. I never should have let that come between us. I know that isn't even half an excuse for hurting you physically and emotionally. Will you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry to. I took everything out of context and started mixing up your words. Truthfully, for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. It scared me. I always learned to fight what I was afraid of. I never learned to confront it. I was really just afraid of getting my heart broken. I'm kind of to blame, dude."

"Are we cool?"

"I guess, but I don't know if we can get back together."

"I have a song."

"Yay! I mean, go on.

"Okay then."

Perry got out Jeremy's guitar and started to play.

_Girl you make me  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Our love is so  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Wha, wha, why_

You tell me that you need me  
But then you wanna leave me  
And never make your way to the door  
I tell you that you're too much  
And that I'll miss you too much  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
You keep my car, girl  
And then you go get it fixed  
I talk to all them other chicks  
Just to make you jealous  
How can we make it right?  
When we both put up a fit  
You make me so mad  
It's kind of hard to forget  
But when I look into your pretty eyes  
My heart just drops

Girl you make me  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Our love is so  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Wha, wha, why

You always talking reckless  
Sending a text message  
Telling me to pack and your gone  
And then I get a call a minute  
You sounded so innocent  
Saying that you can't sleep alone  
I hope I never receive to show  
How you spend all my dough  
You wanna go in some other room  
And burn up all of my clothes  
How can we make it right?  
When we put up a fit  
You make me so mad  
It's kind of hard to forget  
But when I look into your pretty eyes  
My heart just drops

Girl you make me  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Our love is so  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Wha, wha, why

Calling it quits just ain't  
What we were built for  
I'd rather love you  
Than to hate you girl  
I want you to know

You're my, you're my  
You're my shawty  
Say you're my, you're my  
You're my shawty

Girl you make me  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Our love is so  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Wha, wha, why

Girl you make me  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Our love is so  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
Dumb, dum bee dum, dumb  
Wha, wha, why

"Oh my God! You didn't tell me you could sing or play guitar. That is so cool," Penny cheered.

"Learn something new every day," Perry referenced (A/N: Oh come on! It's in the story).

"But I'm not sure we can get back together…" Penny started.

"You know, I could always hit you over the head with this guitar and make you forget everything."

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not sure we can get back together…if we have to keep secrets from each other."

"Agreed."

Perry put out his hand.

"Ok kiss me already," Penny urged.

They pressed their lips against each other's happy that the whole ordeal is over.

"What do we tell the others?" Perry asked.

"I think they'll figure it out soon enough," Penny replied leaning her head on Perry's chest.

"The Pereny website has already been updated."

"How does Doof know what we're doing in the second dimension?"

"Do you know what this means?"

"No. What?"

"Doof is in this dimension and is probably helping other Doof."

"That explains how the blog is always updated. I thought he had long-distance cameras following us around or something."

"That's only in our dimension. We need to tell the others."

"About us or Doofenshmirtz?"

"How about both?"

"Let's do it."

*No one's POV*

"I totally called it!" Phineas-2 shouted. "I say we not act surprised."

"Then they'll know we were stalking them on the Pereny website and in the woods," Isabella-1 countered.

"Look a unicorn," Phineas-2 said.

"Where?" Isabella-1 cried as she ran into the woods.

"Isabella, it's not real!" Phineas-1 called running after her.

"Now that the party poopers are gone, who wants to not act surprised?" Phineas-2 asked.

Everyone raises their hand. Right on cue, Perry and Penny walk in.

"Great to see you're back together," Isabella-2 greeted.

"What a long relationship. One night! I bet you missed each other so much," Phineas-2 said sarcastically.

"We haven't even told you anything," Perry stated confused.

"I have my ways," Ferb-2 said.

"Well, that's great. Move it people! Doof is expecting us!" Candace ordered.

The group, now with Isabella and Phineas-1, walked to their doom…and the neighbor Kenny. They went to an abrupt halt when a large helicopter blocked their path.

"Can we go around it?" Isabella-2 asked.

"No," Phineas-1 replied. "Can we go over it?"

"No," Jeremy replied. "Can we go under it?"

"No," Isabella-1 answered. "We're just going to have to ride it!"

"What?!" they all shrieked.

"We're going in the helicopter. It can bring us to Doof's faster than on foot," Isabella-1 explained.

Everyone agreed and filed into the helicopter. Isabella was at the captain's seat and Gretchen was co-captain.

"Gretchen, count us down," Isabella-1 ordered.

"I don't feel like it," Gretchen replied.

"Come on. Why don't you-. Oh."

"It's ok. I can count down."

"Rocket launch voice?"

"Rocket launch voice. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ahem. Ready to go, Chief."

"We are ready for liftoff."

The helicopter was soon up in the air.

"This is your captain speaking. Since there are no seatbelts, I suggest you not move. If you are under someone's butt, suck it up," Isabella-1 announced.

"I know what should be up yours," Phineas-2 mumbled.

"Phineas!" Isabella-2 yelled.

"What? It's not like no one wanted to say it," Phineas-2 defended.

Luckily, the ride was over in no time flat. They saw a clearing and landed safely.

*Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb-1*

"That is how you land," Isabella declared.

"You don't need to rub it in my face," Phineas replied.

"I'm better at something than you. Thank you! I'm better at something than you. So poo!" Isabella cheered.

"I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen!" Ferb cheered.

"Do the dance!" they said simultaneously as they did the Gitchee Gitchee Goo dance.

"I see you're feeling better," Phineas said.

"Only when I'm making fun of you," Ferb replied.

"You should join the cheer squad when we get into middle school," Isabella suggested.

"Sorry, but I'd rather be cheered for by a bunch of hot, screaming girls than cheering with a bunch of hot, screaming girls," Ferb declined.

Gretchen looked over to him and stomped away.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ferb asked.

"Go talk to her," Isabella ordered.

Ferb rushed to Gretchen while Phineas came up to Isabella.

"I thought he would never leave," Phineas relieved. "I have been holding his pom-poms for way too long."

"So Whatchya wanna do now?" Isabella asked dreamily.

"F-I-G-H-T for my friends and safety! Go Resistance!" Phineas cheered waving the pom-poms.

"Good cheerleaders wasted," Isabella told herself.

*Candace and Jeremy*

"Hey Jeremy," Candace said.

"What's up, Candace?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm scared," Candace whispered.

"It's okay," Jeremy reassured her. "You do this kind of thing all the time."

"I've done it with the Firestorm Girls, not with my brothers and others from the second dimension."

"Relax. They'll do great."

"I'm still uneasy."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I-yes. I trust you."

"Then you have trust in everyone else."

"Thank you." Candace kissed him on the cheek and went to rally up the troops. Jeremy put his hand on the cheek she kissed and his mouth went into an O shape.

*No one's POV*

"Okay troops. From my mysterious messenger, I have gotten some instructions. He/she said that we can't scale the wall or go above it," Candace explained.

"Can we go around it?" Isabella-1 asked.

"Don't start that again," Candace ordered. "The messenger said we need to make some kind of human ladder so…I guess we form one.

"We're on the bottom!" the Firestorm Girls called.

"I'm second to bottom!" Penny called.

"No. It's Jeremy, me, Ferb, Gretchen, Phineas, Isabella, Goro, Perry, and then you," Candace countered.

"Uh oh," Penny said.

"Are you afraid of heights or something?" Perry asked.

"No. I just don't want to be the first one to touch the fire in the window," Penny explained.

"Form the human ladder," Candace commanded.

The pyramid was constructed just as she said. The Firestorm Girls, to Jeremy, to Candace, to Ferb, to Gretchen, to Phineas, to Isabella, Goro, Perry and Penny, the ladder was executed perfectly.

"Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up," Phineas whispered.

"What did you say?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing," Phineas responded. "Don't look down. Don't look up. Don't look down. Don't look up."

Penny covered Perry's eyes with her tail.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Perry defended.

"You trained Ferb. You were going to say something," Penny stated.

"If it makes you feel any better, the view down here isn't as good as it sounds," Goro called.

"Check up your butt and around the corner," Perry replied.

"At least you're not blindfolded!" Jeremy called.

"Throw one up here, Candace!" Gretchen called.

"If you blindfold me, we all go down," Ferb threatened.

"Bring one for his mouth too!" Gretchen yelled.

"No need. I'm in!" Penny hollered.

Penny pulled Perry up and they pulled Goro up and so on and so on.

"Where do we go?" Gretchen asked.

"We need to go to left but we have to watch for-," Candace started but the floor opened and they were transported to tunnels.

"Booby traps," Candace finished. "We need to split up 1st dimension to 2nd dimension."

"No fair! They have the super spies to help them," Phineas-2 complained.

"We do it or die," Candace replied glumly.

"I'm fine with just us," Phineas whimpered.

"Go left, right, and left," Candace directed.

The gang split up to look for clues. Wait I'm not writing Scooby Doo Fan fiction. Let's just say they split. They didn't get very far though.

*1st Dimension*

They were just fine walking to their destination until some loser Normbots had to ruin the party.

"You are not authorized to be here. Prepare to be captured," they said in their robotic voices.

The humans pulled out their weapons but they used a large magnet to capture them. Penny became mad. No, furious would be a good fit. In her rage, she started biting the Normbots' heads off. They had to send in reinforcements. She kept fighting and fighting and they kept coming and coming. They finally put a muzzle on her and some _sturdy _chains. While that was happening, the other guys were handcuffed though Perry was not muzzled.

"Isn't it great that your friends ratted you out?" the Normbots asked. "They were never really your friends. Now we can destroy you. Give a special thanks to the red-head boy."

Phineas gasped but was pushed on. They walked in silence to their holding cells. The Normbots pushed them inside brutally. Penny tried to escape but it was no use. The doors were locked and the Normbots were gone. The rest of them were weaponless. They were stuck.

*2nd Dimension*

The same thing happened to them, except not so nice. After going about half a mile, a shot was blasted at them. Normbots started coming up on all sides surrounding them. They got out their weapons but they were magnetized and taken away. These guys would not give up and started beating them by hand and bo staff. They got a few of them but the rest were still available. Normbots rushed at them until the Resistance was captured. They put a muzzle on Candace and walked them to their holding cells.

"Isn't it great you have such good friends who can give away your location? Not! Those 1st dimensioners were working with us from the start. They aren't from here. They know a lot of tricks. Now they've left you here to die!" the Normbots laughed.

Phineas lunged at them but they held him back.

"Oh, and by the way, thank that red-head kid for spilling so much. I'm glad we had that little talk," one told him.

Phineas punched one of the Normbots and they put double handcuffs on him. Isabella tried to get out too but they banged her head against a cage door. Tears came into Phineas' eyes as he saw her get hurt.

"Gag him and hurt the girl some more to get him crying," one ordered and it was followed accordingly until Phineas was sobbing and Isabella was unconscious. Sadly, Candace could do nothing about it when they put a full body cuff on her. She let one tear fall. The team was thrown into their cell and the door was locked. They were not just stuck, they were trapped.

A/N: Okay. Yay! Perry and Penny are back together and Candace kind of kissed Jeremy. Though, Gretchen and Ferb are barely speaking and they are all trapped and told it was the Phineases who told on them. I guess it wasn't that happy of a chapter. The next ones will be better. There are 2 chapters left and then it's done. To those of you who actually like author's notes, read up on all the chapters. Keep up with the contest. Review about everything. I'm going to miss writing this story. No! It's not over yet! I will find a way to keep Saving the World Again alive. I will think of a way. Review and question everything. Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13: D-Day Part 2- Escape

A/N: Here I am with D-day Part 2! Listen guys, I am happy with this story. I don't think it's rushed or going too slow. We have only one chapter left. Make it count. I can't wait until the last one. This is the second to last. Okay. Just to recap…you know what? Read the chapter before. Don't make me recap. Pft.

*1st Dimension*

Penny has long broken out of her chains and muzzle and is pacing around the room. "We've got to get out of here!" she cried.

"Calm down," Phineas said.

"Oh sure. You have a solution. Everyone has a solution. Even Perry has a-. Where's Perry?" Penny questioned.

"He's not here," Isabella said.

"What?!" Penny and Phineas shrieked.

"I should have noticed. He was the only one not muzzled. They put him in chains but didn't pay much attention to him or were paying too much attention to him. They obviously took him away when we weren't looking," Gretchen stated.

"Way to go, Velma. Now we have to find Perry!" Penny shouted.

"Relax. I know where Perry is," Goro announced.

"Where?" Penny asked shaking Goro.

"He's only in chains on a wall in a room with Doofenshmirtz in it," Goro explained.

"How do you know all this?" Isabella asked.

"Oh right, it's because I put him there," Goro said nonchalantly.

"You what?!" Penny screamed.

Normbots unlocked the door to their cell.

"Looks like my ride is here. Call me when you're out of jail, baby," Goro said as he departed.

"When I get you, I will beat the crap out of you!" Penny yelled.

"Until then!" he shouted and he disappeared.

"Can we kill him now?" Buford asked.

"We need a way out of here. Maybe I can try the ceiling," Phineas suggested as he scaled the wall.

"I wish a solution would just fall out of the sky," Ferb wished.

Phineas fell down from the ceiling and landed painfully.

"Ow! My nose hurts!" Phineas complained.

Ferb smirked and turned to Penny who smirked and turned to Gretchen who smirked and Isabella had no idea what was going on. Even Baljeet got it! If you don't get it, sit in the corner with Isabella. Perry and Ferb picked Phineas up and moved him to the door.

"What are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"We're going to pick this lock," Penny stated.

"Up," Gretchen ordered and they stuck Phineas' nose in the lock and moved up.

"Ow!" Phineas complained.

"Left," Gretchen ordered.

"Ow!" Phineas complained.

"Up!"

"Ow!"

"Right!"

"OW!"  
"Down!"

"Ow!"

"Center!"

"OWWWW!"

"Yay!" they all cheered as the door opened.

The Normbots came and added laser cages to the door. The gang sat back in defeat.

"If it wasn't for other dimension me, my face wouldn't be stuffed in a door," Phineas grumbled.

*2nd Dimensioners*

"I can't believe him," Phineas ranted.

"Give it up. We have to find a way out of here," Candace ordered.

"I can't give it up. The dude has basically ruined my life!" Phineas countered.

"He's basically ended mine," Isabella whispered out of consciousness.

Everyone rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"I was only unconscious," Isabella mumbled. "My head hurts a lot."

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep," Candace reassured her.

Isabella did as she was told.

"See? He hurt Isabella and now we're all going to die because of him. This is so not fair," Phineas said to himself.

*Phineas 1&2*

[Phineas-2]

I just cannot believe that I've just been deceived to a guy that I perceived to be better. Now I'm peeved.

[Phineas-1]

Is this really what they've done? Is this really how they'll be? Didn't like that red head guy. What the heck? That guy was me.

[Phineas-2]

So now you've broke my spirit so I don't wanna hear it. I'll feel better when you plunder, or maybe better, six feet under.

[Phineas-1]

All the lying and the cheating all my trust has been receding. Why the first time that I fail that I'm set up for betrayal?

[Both-Chorus]

Oh! Now I have found out there are no winners in this game. All the players are cruel, all the players are the same. I can't believe I was blind. Now I can finally see. No one's looking out for you. Now I'm looking out for me.

[Phineas-2]

Now I have to face the facts 'cause they're given to me straight. They're the feeling that I hold to the person that I hate.

[Phineas-1]

You know what? I am done with playing Mr. Nice Guy. I'm a cold hard soldier. I should at least die to try.

[Phineas-2]

Why did Mr. Optimistic have to go get in the way? I was letting my guard down and look where I am today.

[Phineas-1]

I think I know this feeling like when you're bread is kind of stale. That's the feeling of defeat. That's the full taste of betrayal.

[Chorus]

[Phineas-2]

I will not stay and hate. I will fight. I will mope.

[Phineas-1]

All these confused feeling got me feeling like a dope.

[Phineas-2]

I came here to try to help our dimension. I can do it without him if that'll relieve the tension.

[Phineas-1]

I can later tell my kids all about this little tale. All about the stupid people that can set up for betrayal.

[Chorus]

*Dr. D 1&2*

"Hey other me," Doof-1 called.

"I said to call me Supreme Ruler," Doof-2 corrected.

"Other me, I'm worried about this whole plan."

"What do you mean? It's full proof."

"Yes, but, will people, like, get killed."

"It would seem so. You wouldn't be evil without destroying a few precious lives."

"That's not evil, that's malicious!"

"What?!"

"I mean, couldn't you do something less, death-y?"

"Why should I?"

"Well…"

_[Doof-1]_

_Yeah, You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
Cause there's gonna be a day

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
(Yeah, yeah,yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

"If you sing that song again, I will kill you and make it look like an accident. Now you ingrate, be a good lackey and check on the prisoners," Doof-2 ordered.

"Oh I'll check on them all right," Doof-1 mumbled.

*Doof and 1st Dimensioners*

"We're never going to get out of here," Baljeet moaned.

"I'm getting hungry," Buford complained.

"Someone get us out of here!" Ferb yelled.

Luckily, Dr. Doofenshmirtz came up to them.

"It's Doofenshmirtz! Quick, kick him and run!" Penny ordered.

"No! Wait! I'm not from this dimension. I'm from the other dimension. Wait, Penny?"

"Dr. Doof? How did you? What the?" Penny asked confused.

"I don't think you're interested in my long back stories. I think you want a way out," Doofenshmirtz explained and unlocked the door with a key.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you," Phineas thanked.

"You're welcome. Just defeat the evil jerk," Doof asked. "Take this key to free the others."

*1st and 2nd Dimension*

"Look who's here. Our wonderful friends," Candace said sarcastically.

"You little idiot! If I get out of here alive, I swear, I will come over to your dimension and tear your insides out!" Phineas-2 screamed.

"Relax. We're here to free you. I guess this is a huge misunderstanding," Phineas explained.

"It's not a misunderstanding. You reported us, you're out there, we're in here, it's pretty understandable!" Phineas-2 yelled.

"Will you shut up and listen!" Phineas-1 yelled.

Everyone became quiet.

"Now, I think we were both tricked that we reported each other. Now if we're done we have to save Perry, get our weapons back, destroy the building, find a way out of here, and kill Doof," Phineas-1 declared.

"Okay," Phineas-2 whispered.

Phineas unlocked the door.

"Firestorm Girls, find a way out of here. Buford, thanks for finding the weapons so fast. Baljeet, go with Buford and fend off the robots. Other dimension Phineas and Isabella, get Mitch. Other dimension Gretchen and Ferb, find a way to shut down the robots and the building. Jeremy, find other prisoners and bring them to safety. My dimension Phineas and Isabella, come with me to destroy Doof," Candace ordered.

"Aye, aye," everyone replied.

*Phineas and Isabella-1*

"Are you still afraid of Mitch?" Phineas asked.

"Of course not! I beat him once and I can beat him again," Isabella replied.

"I was just asking," Phineas mumbled.

"I didn't say you did anything wrong," Isabella replied.

"It sounded like you were trying to tell me something."

"What exactly was I trying to tell you?"

"I don't know. You tell me!"

"You know I will tell you something!"  
"OH like it hasn't been said before!"

"You're a big-."

"You're a big-."

They stopped when they were face to face with Mitch.

"Oh look the little kids have come to play. How delightful!" Mitch said sarcastically.

"Surrender Mitch," Isabella ordered.

"You and what army?" Mitch asked when an army of robots backed him up.

They charged at them and Phineas and Isabella struggled to keep them off.

"Isn't this weird?" Phineas asked.

"You mean fighting the same enemy over and over?" Isabella asked as she smashed two robots together.

"Yeah that. Couldn't you just use your cuteness to defeat them at once?" Phineas asked as he threw Isabella up in the air and she blasted 12 more.

"Oh yeah!" Isabella squeaked.

Isabella does the mother of all cute faces and the robots destroy themselves.

"Hey guys, friends, amigos. What do you say we put this behind us and not kill me?" Mitch pleaded.

"Oh, we can't kill you. It's to Cute Jail for you," Phineas told him as he handcuffed him.

"Cute jail?" Isabella complained.

"Why don't you go to cute jail, cutie?" Phineas…flirted.

"You'll never take me alive," Isabella flirted back.

"Put your hands up in the name of all that's hot," Phineas continued.

"Would you get me out of here?" Mitch whined.

"We had a thing going on here," Phineas said.

"Aw. We had a thing going on here," Isabella whispered.

"Yes, yes we did," Phineas said.

"Did you hear that?" Isabella asked.

"I've always heard," Phineas replied with a wink.

*Perry*

Perry was shackled to a wall upright cold and seemingly alone.

"Woah! Where am I? Why am I in chains? Where's my hat?" Perry asked aloud.

"All questions will be answered in good time," Doof-2 said as he walked in.

"You! You're the one behind this! I don't know what you've done but I know you done something evil," Perry retorted weakly.

"How about locking up your friends? How about sending my best spies to tear you apart? How about sending Goro to destroy your relationship? How about driving you here so I can destroy you? How about locking you up and leaving you here to starve?!" Doof-2 explained.

"Did you send the bear?"

"What bear? I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You're never getting away with this!"  
"I can and will. Right now, I have over 10,000,000 robots at my aid and more in the making. The only people that can hurt me are locked up and rotting in a jail cell. I think I've already won."

"No! Phineas… Ferb… Penny…"

"Dying, dying, and I hope she's dead."  
"Take that back!"  
"I see you've learned to talk back. I think I'll have to teach you a lesson." Doof-2 pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Perry shackles lit up and Perry was electrified. He screamed in pain.

"I…will…never…give…up," Perry said getting a shock with each word.

"You sure are a pain in the arse. You don't know how to quit when you're behind," Doof said.

"That's because I'm never behind," Perry replied.

Doof turned up the juice on his remote.

"Goodbye Perry the Platypus," Doof said as he pressed.

Everything went black….well in Perry's mind. Out there, things were just getting started.

"Stop!"

Who was that who yelled stop? Who is that brave soul? Oh. It's just Penny. The butt kicker Penny who is out to kick Doof's butt!

"Get away from him!" Penny shouted.

"Aw! That's so cute! You actually think I'll listen to you," Doof retorted.

"You little bas-! If you f-ing talk again, I will tear your f-ing mouth off!" Penny yelled.

Doofenshmirtz smirked, pushed a button on his remote, and the floor opened up beneath him. He has escaped once more. Penny rushed to Perry's side.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked.

"Penny?" Perry murmured.

"I'm going to get you out of these chains, okay?" Penny reassured him as she unshackled him.

"I don't think…I can…get up," Perry whispered.

"Yes you will!" Penny urged as she kissed him.

Perry sprung to life.

"I'm up! Let's go," Perry said as he walked away.

Penny shook her head and followed him.

*Jeremy*

"Hello! Prisoners! Here guys!" Jeremy called.

"We're in here, Jeremy," one whispered.

"Suzy!" Jeremy yelled as he saw his little sister in bad condition.

The adorable Suzy Johnson is now scrawny, has torn clothes, messy hair, and doesn't look like she's going to live.

"Help Jeremy. I'm so cold. Mom's here too. There is Candace's mom, Isabella's mom, and some other people. Please help us," Suzy pleaded.

"Don't worry. I have a key," Jeremy announced as he unlocked all the doors.

Sadly, their victory was short lived when Normbots charged at them.

"Hold on!" Jeremy ordered.

He got out two blasters and started shooting at them like crazy. In a few minutes, the last Normbots were struck down. He blew the smoke off his blasters.

"Can we get out of here?" one prisoner asked.

"Hey, aren't you Charlene Doofenshmirtz?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Charlene answered.

"Where is your daughter?" Jeremy asked.

"She is no daughter of mine! After my husband took over the Tri-State Area, he asked us to join him in an evil alliance. I refused and was locked up in jail. On the other hand, Vanessa joined her father and has become his evil apprentice. She has been his private assassin for a while now. You can still see her in the building now," Charlene explained.

"Okay! Follow me! We need to find a way out of here," Jeremy directed.

The group walked down the stone cold path to freedom.

*Ferb and Gretchen*

"Talk to me," Ferb urged.

Gretchen continued walking.

"Look at this! I'm urging you to talk. It should be the other way around. Isn't that funny? Please tell me you think it's funny," Ferb pleaded.

Gretchen walked ahead of him.

"You're going to crack sometime! Can you at least tell me what to do?" Ferb called.

There was no response.

"Hey sugar, what's shakin'?" Ferb shouted.

Gretchen blasted him but Ferb ducked.

"Yay! I finally got a response, now if you could replace your blasts with words…" Ferb started until Gretchen pointed her gun at him.

"Then again, I could leave you alone," Ferb concluded.

Gretchen walked on.

_[Ferb]_

_I see you walk by  
Extra fly  
Baby where you going?  
Can I roll? (Is it cool if I come with you, baby?)_

Livin' beach life  
Feelin' right  
You're the hottest everybody knows  
Oh oh

Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh huh

Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know

Say Somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yea yea  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yea yea

When we talk, girl, fireworks  
Something like the 4th of July

You're super hot  
Fire hot  
Something like the sun in the sky

Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh huh

Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know

Say Somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yea yea  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yea yea

Oh Yea  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now

Say Somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yea yea  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yea yea  
OH YEA

"Stop singing!" Gretchen shouted.

"We've got 2 words. Can we get 3 words? 4 words? Going once, going twice?" Ferb joked.

"Quit it," Gretchen ordered slowly.

They came across a large black door with several locks and code pads.

"Maybe we can crack the code sequence or find a secret key…" Ferb reminisced to himself. (Perry and Penny reference!)

"You know what? I'm just going to smash it!" Gretchen yelled as she took out her blaster and busted the door wide open.

"Your way, then," Ferb mumbled.

In their way was yet another obstacle. It was not just an ordinary obstacle. It was a person. It was…Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

"Hello Ferb," Vanessa greeted. Vanessa-2 is different than Vanessa-1. This Vanessa was dressed in all white and had only a black flower in her hair. She had on tennis shoes, short shorts, and a crop top. She looked more preppy teen than goth chick.

"How do you do?" Vanessa asked in an Audrey Hepburn style.

"Um…uh…what?" Ferb asked confused and in a Vanessa daze.

"Ferb, you have to get me out of here! I'm cold and I don't have any weapons to protect me! My dad has gone crazy. Help me!" Vanessa pleaded as she hugged Ferb.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here," Ferb agreed as he pulled her in closer and did a silent Yes to himself.

Gretchen stood behind Vanessa. Gretchen turned around and looked back at Vanessa. Gretchen swiftly took a gun out of Vanessa's pocket.

"She's lying Ferb! She's had weapons all this time," Gretchen warned.

"You little punk!" Vanessa yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Ferb ordered aiming a gun at her.

"No matter. Soon, you will all be dead," Vanessa said nonchalantly. She pressed the black flower on her head and her attire was changed into a black body suit. She disappeared.

"Find her!" Gretchen ordered.

They circled around the area.

"Peek-a-boo!" Vanessa teased as she showed herself on the ceiling.

Ferb shot at her but she left.

"You're getting warmer," Vanessa mumbled.

Gretchen shot at the air.

"You're hot!" Vanessa yelled as she pounced on Ferb. She pulled out two samurai swords and swung them at his face.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm only doing this because I hate you," Vanessa said as she brought the swords closer.

Gretchen shot behind her but she blocked it.

"Nice try. Better work on your aim," Vanessa joked as she sat atop a nearby crate.

Ferb and Gretchen shot blast after blast but she blocked each one.

"Abracadabra," Vanessa said as she disappeared once more.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Vanessa taunted.

Vanessa sprung up behind Gretchen.

"Found you!" she shouted as she tried to stab Gretchen in the back. Ferb saw Vanessa and blasted her. She lay on the floor helpless.

"I'll cuff her and you should find a way to shut off the robots," Gretchen suggested.

Ferb ran off to shut off the robots while Gretchen handcuffed Vanessa. Vanessa smirked and pressed a button on her flower.

"Did you find it yet?" Gretchen asked.

"It's right here. Should we just shut down the robots or shut down the building?" Ferb asked.

"How do you shut down the building?" Gretchen questioned.

"It's just this big red button," Ferb answered.

"Don't press-," Gretchen started but it was too late.

"Robots shut down. Building will self destruct in 30 minutes," the monotone voice of the machine announced.

"OH MY GOD! We have to warn everyone and get out of here!" Ferb yelled.

"It's your fault for wanting to blow up the building!" Gretchen yelled back.

"How was I supposed to know that it was going to explode?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because it says to shut down the building? Shut down. Blow up. Same freaking thing!" Gretchen said.

"Where's Vanessa?"

"Get her and go!"

*Phineas, Isabella, &Candace-2*

"Do you see the door yet?" Candace asked.

"Not yet," Phineas reported.

"It's close. I can feel it," Candace said.

"I found it!" Isabella announced.

"How do you know it's the right door?" Phineas asked.

Isabella pointed to an all black door with Doof's face on it and in big red letter saying: My name is Doof and this is my door.

"Lucky guess," Isabella explained.

A hoard of robots came upon them.

"You guys get inside. I'll hold them off! That's an order!" Candace yelled.

Isabella opened the door and they went inside. Doof himself was sitting on his desk so calmly, as if he wasn't going to get killed.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Doof said evilly.

Isabella shot at him. Doof ducked and laughed. He pulled out two blasters.

"Isn't this fun? Let's play a game. You put down your blasters like the good children you are and I'll kill you both," Doof tormented.

Phineas put his blaster down.

"Phineas, what are you doing?!" Isabella screamed.

"How stupid," Doof said.

"Oh really?" Phineas laughed as he brought out his sword.

"You just don't give up, don't you?" Doof asked darkly.

They started the shooting match. One of Doof's guns was pointed at Isabella and the other was pointed at Phineas. The kids ducked each shot and shot a few themselves. Doofenshmirtz shot at Isabella's blaster and she was disarmed.

"Buh-bye," Doofenshmirtz bid her.  
Doof shot both blasters at her. She covered her face waiting for the blast but nothing came. On the ground, she saw Phineas, limp and unconscious like she was. This time, he may not come back.

"Phineas!" Isabella screeched and lay at his side. She blasted Doofenshmirtz in rage leaving a 3rd degree burn and wept at Phineas' side.

_He must have blocked the shot for me. I knew he'd take a bullet for me like I would him but not like this, _Isabella thought. _Wake up Phineas. _

_[Isabella]_

_You don't have to be a knight in shining armor though it could work._

_You don't have to give your life up for me though it wouldn't hurt._

_You just have to be there when I'm cryin'._

_Have to be near when I'm dyin'._

_Have to be, oh!_

_Be my hero. Tell me you love me._

_Sing me a love song. Call me your baby._

_Be my hero. Be my shinin' light._

_Tell me it's all gone. Tell me it's all right _

_Make me tough now. Make me strong like you._

_Be my protector when there's something I can't do._

_All you to know…to be my hero._

_You could be a diamond in the rough and I don't care. _

_You just have to compliment my clothes and like my hair._

_You just have to be by my side._

_Don't need a car. You're my joyride._

_Have to be, oh!_

_Be my hero. Tell me you love me._

_Sing me a love song. Call me your baby._

_Be my hero. Be my shinin' light._

_Tell me it's all gone. Tell me it's all right _

_Make me tough now. Make me strong like you._

_Be my protector when there's something I can't do._

_All you to know…to be my hero._

_I know I may be greedy._

_I know I may be needy but…_

_my fragile heart and my open soul,_

_in the center has a huge hole._

_You know it's true._

_It can only be filled by you!_

_Be my hero. Tell me you love me. _

_Be my hero. Be my shinin' light._

_Tell me it's all gone. Tell me it's all right. _

_Make me tough now. Make me strong like you._

_Be my protector when there's something I can't do._

_All you to know…to be my hero._

_Be my, be my, hero. Be my, be my, hero._

_Be mine. Be mine. Hero! _

_Be mine. Be my hero. _

"Am I in heaven?" Phineas murmured.

"Phineas!" Isabella squealed.

"Oh, I'm in heaven. I see an angel," Phineas whispered.

"It's okay now. You're fine now," Isabella whispered back.

"Not…for…long," Doofenshmirtz said slowly. He pointed his blasters at them but Candace jumped in. She disarmed Doofenshmirtz and pounced on him.

"Any last words?" Candace asked.

"I hate you!" Doofenshmirtz shouted.

A spike appeared out of Candace's bo staff. She stabbed him in his last good eye and the place where his heart should be.

"3 minutes 'till self destruct of building," the monotone building announced.

"Get out of here now! Find the Firestorm Girls and see if they found a way out of here!" Candace ordered and they ran out.

*Everybody now!*

"I got the prisoners!" Jeremy announced.

"We have Mitch!" Phineas and Isabella said.

"Perry's right here," Penny announced.

"I've got Vanessa," Ferb said.

"We've got a way out of here!" The Firestorm Girl announced. "Just go through these escape pods."

"What did you do with Doofenshmirtz?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh. I killed him," Candace answered nonchalantly.

There were enough escape pods for everyone. They came out in the nick of time. As the parachutes of their escapes came out, the building exploded behind them. The war was over.

A/N: Hey guys. Don't go just yet! The contest is still up. We still have just one more chapter. Hey. It's time for…What the tralfazz? Okay. How come Isabella seems to say Whatchya doon instead of Whatchya doin? What the tralfazz? Wait for me guys. Ciao for now!


	14. Chapter 14: Finale

A/N: ! I am so sad! This is the last chapter of Saving the World Again. This took a lot of thought and work. I am glad at the amount of reviews I have been getting and appreciate all the help you guys have given me. I'm also sorry about the vocab lesson in the Phin song. This has been a good story and it's time to end it. Well, this story. I still have a lot of good stories in me and I'm not going to stop writing. I may base something off of this if I have an idea. Read on.

*Everyone*

The whole gang had come out of the building in the nick of time. They landed safely in a small clearing right next to their previous helicopter.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Candace asked.

"I have all the prisoners," Jeremy repeated.

"We have Mitch!" Phineas and Isabella-1 repeated at the same time.

"Vanessa's here," Gretchen grumbled.

"I'm here!" Perry shouted.

"Perry!" the rest cheered as they went up to hug him.

"I'm just curious. How did you guys get out?" Perry asked.

"Well, there was this nice guy that looked like Doofenshmirtz but was apparently from our dimension and he let us out. Hey, where is he anyway?" Phineas-1 explained.

"Was he with us when the building blew up?" Isabella-1 asked.

"Wait. The building blew up right?" Perry asked.

"Yeah. Did you not hear the large building crash and burn?" Buford-2 questioned.

"He'll be fine," Perry said.

"In fact, he'll be here in 3…2…1," Penny counted down.

Doofenshmirtz-1 fell out of the sky and landed on the hard ground all sooty.

"Man, how do I survive these things?" Doofenshmirtz asked himself. "Did you hurt the guy yet?"

"Yeah," Candace announced.

"I'm glad that we've all had our reunions but Phineas is seriously hurt!" Isabella-2 yelled.

Everyone rushed over to the hurt Phineas-2. He did not look like himself at all. He is as pale as he was in the 1st movie, his clothes are burnt, and he has a 3rd degree burn on his stomach area.

"We need to get to a hospital, NOW," Candace ordered.

Just to make things worse, Goro stepped out looking as bad as Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" he asked dizzily.

"I think we need to drop off one more patient at the hospital," Penny announced as she marched up to Goro.

"You sneaky little a-hole! You have been a mother f-ing pain in the a- for a long time now making my life a living hell! What kind of d-ck are you?! What kind of sh- were you trying to pull?! Now I'm going to show you what happens when you f-ing mess with me!" Penny screeched as she got closer to Goro.

A/N: The following scene can never be described in any way, shape, or form that can be used in this rated Fanfiction. All I can say is… he probably got neutered. I can't even describe his condition.

Penny brushed herself off and turned to the others. Perry fainted and others were trying to revive him.

"I think we can just leave him here. Let's go help other dimension Phineas, guys," Penny said.

"Do you not care that _I _have been emotionally scarred twice?" Phineas-1 asked.

"Don't worry. You'll have more when you're older," Penny explained. "Now let's get a guy to a hospital!"  
It was a tight fit but everyone managed to fit into the helicopter.

"Hi Uncle Heinz!" Gretchen greeted.

"Hello Gretchen. Long time, no see," Heinz answered hugging her.

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Didn't you all know that?" Penny questioned.

"Don't worry. He's my step-uncle," Gretchen explained.

"In that case, we won't have to kill you," Candace said.

"Are you really evil, Uncle Heinz?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Heinz replied proudly.

"Well then. I can get away with this when you're here?" Gretchen inquired as she punched Ferb in the stomach.

"Knock yourself out," Heinz answered.

"Don't mind if I do," Gretchen rejoinders.

"Don't hurt Ferb! He has the house key," Phineas called.

"What?!" Ferb yelled.

"I mean, don't hurt Ferb. He's my brother," Phineas called again.

"This is your Captain speaking. We will be landing shortly so keep your hands and feet inside the whole ride and thank you for riding Air Isabella," Isabella announced.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled running up to the front of the plane.

*Isabella and Phineas-1*

"What are you doing?" Phineas demanded.

"As you see, I'm riding this helicopter," Isabella answered simply.

"Step aside. I want to drive," Phineas ordered.

"No way! After kicking in the back seat, I want to drive!" Isabella refused.

"It's not Friday."

"Please? I promise I won't crash it like you do."

"Watch out!"

"Ah!" Isabella swerved the helicopter around.

"Now I promise I won't crash it like you do," Isabella tried.

Phineas glared at her.

"This is Isabella speaking. I'm a co-pilot," Isabella announced.

Phineas smiled and sat in his captain seat.

"Come over here," Phineas said.

Isabella slid over to Phineas and hugged him.

"I'm glad we're friends," Phineas whispered. A/N: Snap!

"Do you really just think of us as just friends?" Isabella inquired?

"Actually I-," Phineas started.

Candace barged in.

"Land here," Candace ordered.

Phineas directed the helicopter into the middle of the town. Many people were gathered around and cheering. Those airplane people had those glowing sticks and guided them safely. The whole group got off the helicopter and met the screaming fans.

"Yeah, Phineas!"

"I love you Ferb!"

"Buford!"

They waved to the town of Danville and approached a stage made just for them. There, on a podium, stood the mayor of Danville. Guess who it is? It's Penny!

"Welcome back, heroes," Penny-2 greeted.

"OMG! My alternate dimension self is the mayor!" Penny-1 squealed.

"OMG! I mean, it's nice to meet you," Penny-2 greeted.

"This is so awesome," Penny-1 commented.

"On behalf on saving the world again, I would like my bodyguards to bestow to you medals for your honorary bravery," Penny-2 announced.

Two tall and burly bodyguards handed each of them a medal that read Saving the World Again.

"Hey, where are Isabella and Phineas?" Candace asked.

*Isabella and Phineas-2*

Isabella and Phineas were in a hospital room with Phineas in a bed. Isabella was standing at his side looking over him.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"I'm fine. At least you got me to a hospital right after we landed," Phineas answered.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't need me to get the doctor again?"

"Would you quit worrying about me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

_Be my hero. Tell me you love me…_

"That sounds familiar," Phineas said.

"It was the song I sang when I thought you were dead," Isabella admitted.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I love you!"

Isabella kissed him. Phineas closed his eyes longing for this moment. They let go and stared at each other for a long time.

"Well it's about time," Phineas replied.

"Is that your version of I love you?" Isabella asked.

"Why don't you come closer and I'll tell you," Phineas teased.

The kissed again not noticing a doctor and nurse staring at them.

*Phineas and Isabella-1*

"We get to check off being world heroes off," Phineas said.

"Yeah. I've made a list too," Isabella said.

"Really, what does it have on it?"

"I got to build a rollercoaster."

"Obviously!"

"I got to travel through time."

"I know."

"I got to tell you that I love you."

"That happened a long time ago."

"Wait what?"

"You think I'm that oblivious?"

"I kind of did."

"You know what?"

"I love you too."

Phineas kissed Isabella for the first time (as far as he knew). Isabella put her arms around him enjoying it and kissed him back. They broke the kiss and smiled.

_[Phineas]_

_Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
[Isabella]_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you  
[Both]  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah  
[Phineas]  
If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
[Isabella]

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you_

_[Phineas]  
Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
[Isabella]_

_When we are called to help our friends in need  
[Both]  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah  
[Phineas]  
You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
[Isabella]_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
[Both]_

_You know..._

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

"Let's hope Ferb and Gretchen have better luck," Isabella hoped.

"I have a feeling things may turn out better than we think," Phineas answered.

*Ferb and Gretchen-1*

"Are you still mad at me?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen walked away.

"You've dissed me and beat me up. Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" Ferb pleaded.

Gretchen turned around abruptly and glared at Ferb.

"You told me what to do," Gretchen said.

"What?" Ferb asked.

"All my life I have had people tell me what to do. I finally got rid of it and you brought it all back again."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Really?"

"I didn't know that you had a hard life."

"No one really pays attention to me."

"That is not true."

"Whatever. I just don't want others to decide things for me again."

_I don't wanna be left behind__  
__Distance was a friend of mine__  
__Catching breath in a web of lies__  
__I've spent most of my life__  
__Riding waves, playing acrobat__  
__Shadowboxing the other half__  
__Learning how to react__  
__I've spent most of my time__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now__Addicted to the love I found__  
__Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud__  
__Making time for the ones that count__  
__I'll spend the rest of my time__  
__Laughing hard with the windows down__  
__Leaving footprints all over town__  
__Keeping faith, karma comes around__  
__I will spent the rest of my life__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now__You helped me see__  
__The beauty in everything__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right__Catch my breath__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now__  
__It's all so simple now__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

"I promise I won't do anything that will seem like I'm telling you what to do and that I'll be the one to pay attention to you," Ferb promised.

"Really? Thank you," Gretchen thanked.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well…there is always something I've wanted to do."

Gretchen pulled Ferb by his shirt and kissed him. Ferb cupped her cheeks and leaned in. He kissed back and Gretchen smiled. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and hugged each other. Suddenly, Phineas and Isabella walked by holding hands.

"Where are Candace and Jeremy?" Ferb whispered back.

*Candace and Jeremy*

"We did it!" Candace shrieked hugging Jeremy.

"Easy girl," Jeremy said.

"This is the happiest time I've been in my entire life! I finally feel free, happy, and calm!"

"Maybe you should add the calm part in."

"Okay. I'm fine."

"Great."

"Shut up!"

"You seem peppy."

"I know."

"You know, there is something I need to tell you."

"I need to-Wait. What did you do now, Johnson?"

"No no. This is a good thing."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Maybe we should say what we want together."

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_[Jeremy]__  
__The situations turns around enough to figure out__  
__That someone else has let you down__  
__So many times I don't know why__  
__But I know we can make it as long as you say it__  
[Both]  
__So tell me that you love me yeah__  
__And tell me that I take your breath away__  
__And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure__  
__There's nothing left to say__  
__Tell me that you love me anyway__  
__Tell me that you love me anyway__  
__Ohhh__  
[Candace]  
__Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside__  
__Is being shared with someone else__  
__Nowhere to hide I don't know why__  
__But I know we can make it__  
__As long as you say it__  
[Both]  
__So tell me that you love me yeah__  
__And tell me that I take your breath away__  
__And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure__  
__There's nothing left to say__  
__Tell me that you love me anyway__  
[Jeremy]  
__Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_[Candace]__  
__I can hear what you say_

_[Both]__  
__Know I know why know we can make it__  
__If tell me that you love me yeah__  
__And tell me that I take your breath away__  
__And maybe if you take one more__So tell me that you love me yeah__  
__And tell me that I take your breath away__  
__Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure__  
__There's nothing left to say__  
__Tell me that you love me anyway_

"Do you love me?" Jeremy asked.

"I always have," Candace answered.

Jeremy smiled and kissed her. Candace closed her eyes and leaned into it. Candace smiled, pushed Jeremy onto the grass, and continued kissing him. (A/N: Clique reference!) They got off the ground and hugged each other. Candace kissed Jeremy on the cheek.

"I guess I broke you," Jeremy said.

"No. You just opened my heart," Candace replied.

*stage*

"Introducing Phineas, Ferb, and Jeremy as the One Punch Wonders," Jazze Pha announced. (Listen to Like Me by Girlicious and look at the guy in the front).

Phineas, Ferb, and Jeremy came out looking like the Backstreet Boys.

"You gave yourselves a name?" Isabella asked.

"It's for one time only," Phineas explained.

"Go guys!" Gretchen cheered.

Ferb winked back at her.

"GO JEREMY!" Candace screamed.

Jeremy blew her a kiss. They were hooked up with headsets and walked to the middle of the stage.

[All]

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_  
[Jeremy]  
Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall with your friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance  
[Ferb]  
Who would have ever knew  
[Phineas]

That we would ever be more than friends  
[All]

We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
She like a song played again and again  
[Phineas]  
That girl, like something off a poster  
[Ferb]

That girl, is a dime they say  
[Jeremy]

That girl, is a gun to my holster  
[All]

She's running through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_  
[Phineas]  
See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
[Jeremy]

We talk on the phone, from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
[Ferb]

Doing things I never do  
I'm in the kitchen cooking things she likes  
[All]  
We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
[Phineas]

Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like something off a poster  
[Ferb]

That girl, is a dime they say  
[Jeremy]

That girl, is the gun to my holster  
[All]

She's running through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_  
[Jeremy]  
I can be your melody  
[Ferb]

A girl I could write you a symphony  
[Phineas]

The one that could fill your fantasies  
[All]

So come baby girl let's sing with me  
[Jeremy]

Ay, I can be your melody  
[Ferb]

A girl I could write you a symphony  
[Phineas]

The one that could fill your fantasies  
[All]

So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singing  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singing

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_

The crowd cheered and screamed their names. Some were even holding signs with their names on it.

"Now that we have those dudes done, let's get on with our next act," Jazze said.

"What?" Ferb asked.

"Give it up for the Chicas Calientes!" he announced.

Isabella, Gretchen, and Candace came up dressed like the Pussycat Dolls.

"Are you serious?" Jeremy asked.

"Get off the stage," Candace ordered.

The crowd cheered as the boys left and the girls took center stage.

[Isabella]

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
[Gretchen]

I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
[Candace]

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
[All]

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
[Isabella]  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
[Candace]

They wipe away tears that I cry.  
[Gretchen]

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
[All]

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

The city screamed and applauded. The girls strutted off the stage to their guys.

"Do you guys want to see Perry propose to Penny?" Phineas asked.

"They're doing it?" Gretchen asked.

"Everyone is there already. Let's go," Jeremy directed.

*Perry and Penny*

"Did you like the bands?" Penny asked.

"They're basically musical prodigies," Perry answered.

"Oh you're just jealous."

"Yeah right."

"Hey, how did we end up here."  
"Are you sure we didn't do this on purpose?"

"Heh heh. You tell me."

"Penny, there is a question that I have been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Penny asked.

Perry got down on one knee.

_[Perry]_

_It's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.__Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.__Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,__  
__No one will know oh oh oh,__  
__Oh, come on, girl.__  
__Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,__  
__Shots of patron,__  
__And it's on, girl.__Don't say no, no, no, no-no;__  
__Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;__  
__And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
__If you're ready, like I'm ready.__Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.__Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.__I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,__  
__So what you wanna do?__  
__Let's just run girl.__If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.__  
__No, I won't blame you;__  
__It was fun, girl.__Don't say no, no, no, no-no;__  
__Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;__  
__And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
__If you're ready, like I'm ready.__Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.__Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.__[x2:]__  
__Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,__  
__Tell me right now baby,__  
__Tell me right now baby, baby.__Oh, it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you.__Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__I think I wanna marry you._

"Penelope, would you marry me?" Perry asked.

"Of course, Peregrine," Penny answered.

Perry slipped a ring on her finger and they kissed holding each other lovingly.

"His full name is Peregrine?" Phineas asked aloud.

Everyone tried to cover his mouth but they were discovered.

"Did you see all that?" Perry asked.

"From the beginning," Phineas blurted again.

Penny kissed Perry again.

"Good," she said.

Do you know what time it is? It's the big musical number!

_[Phineas]_

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
[Isabella]_

_Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
[Ferb]_

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
[Gretchen]_

_Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
[All]  
'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

[Perry]  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
[Penny]

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
[Candace]_

_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
[Jeremy]_

_Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you_

[All]  
'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

[Perry]  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
[Penny]

_I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Yeah_

[All]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

A/N: The end! Not really. This is the Finale of Saving the World Again. I am so glad I could go on this emotional journey with you. It has been a great time spent with all of you. I am glad you gave me so many reviews. I am glad you all gave me so many ideas. I am so happy that you all like my songs. You are all great and I'm glad you read this and recommended to others. I have a new idea. I have decided to continue on to this story with a new fanfic. It will be called the Phintastic Times of Perry and Penny. You will see this soon. Ciao for now!


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

A/N: Hey guys. I am adding this last chapter for Saving the World Again. It is an epilogue so you know what happened after they saved the world. I mean, don't you guys have questions on how I'll start the next story?

Penny-2 directed the gang to a large, swirly, and green portal.

"This is your stop. I'll let you say your goodbyes," Penny-2 said.

The 1st dimensioners and the 2nd dimensioners look at each other.

"I guess its goodbye," Candace speaks up.

"Yeah. We'll miss you," Phineas-1 replies.

"It's been an adventure we will never forget," Isabella-1 says.

"Obviously!" Phineas-2 yells popping out of nowhere.

"Phineas!" they yell hugging.

"Hey hey! I'm hurt! You know what, whatever," Phineas-2 says enjoying the moment.

"Do we really have to go back to our dimension?" Penny whines.

"What is it now?" Perry asks.

"I like it here. We met so many people and-. You know what? That will be saved for later," Penny said ominously.

"I don't like the sound of that," Perry says a little scared.

"Let's go!" Ferb-1 yells.

"Goodbye!" everyone yells at the same time and the 1st dimensioners stepped through the portal. They were now inside Perry's lair in the OWCA. Monogram, Carl, and other agents were there.

"Pinky!" Isabella squeals picking her dog up.

"Thank you all for risking your lives to save everyone here. We would have been goners if it hadn't been for you and you made me realize I made the right choice. Carl will be presenting you with honorary medals of accomplishment," Monogram announced as Carl handed each and every one of them a medal.

"2 medals in one day! That's a new record!" Phineas cheered.

"Too bad those are the only things you'll remember us by," Carl blurted.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"It is our policy that, in order for Agent Perry and Penny to keep their jobs, they must not let their owners or anyone related to them know about their dual life. If they continue, the agents will have to be sent away forever," Monogram explained.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"I have learned a lot in these past few days. I have learned to appreciate life and am determined to live life to the fullest. I also know that there is no life without Perry or Penny and I, and hopefully the others, are willing to do this. First, can we remember our past adventure?" Phineas asks.

"Of course," Carl obliged as he turned the Amnesia-inator to remember.

"I kissed Isabella!" Phineas yelled.

"Twice!" Isabella yelled.

"I was there through it all!" Doof yelled.

"Time to wrap this up. Stand around this red X and we'll be erasing your memories," MM ordered.

"OH NO! My first kiss is to save Perry. Second kiss, a unicorn can destroy my memory. My third kiss, you must be freaking crazy because I'm not just going to FORGET MY THIRD FIRST KISS!" Phineas shouted shaking MM wildly.

"May I interject?" Doof asked. "How about I just erase my memory so that Perry and Penny will keep fighting me and they can keep talking to their owners."

"That's actually smart," MM agreed. "I'll accept!"  
"Thank you Mr. Doofenshmirtz!" Phineas and Isabella yelled hugging him.

Before anything was done, one special character around this time of year came down the chimney. Santa was here!

"Ho ho ho! I see you have returned from saving the world again. I have some presents for you," Santa greeted.

Santa first came to Phineas.

"Here. I've got you a necklace. You may want to use it for a special someone," Santa said winking.

Ferb.

"I have for you a magic pin. When you put it on, you will automatically talk more."

Isabella.

"For you Isabella, I have a Saving the World Again patch with some hidden surprise."

Gretchen.

"Gretchen, for you, I have the Boy Manual. You can use it when Ferb gets confusing."

Buford.

"For you Buford, I have a life size dummy of Baljeet. You can use it when he's gone."

Baljeet.

"For you Baljeet, I have a calculator/Hindi to English translator that's unbreakable."

Doofenshmirtz.

Santa shook his head. "I'll just give you coal for your fire."

Penny.

"For you, I have a cool new book called Burning. It has fighting techniques, romance, and an awesome burrito recipe."

Perry.

"Go on. Tell me you love it."

Perry stared at an oddly shaped book called "The History of the Fedora."

"Thanks, Santa," Perry said weakly.

"Open it," Santa ordered.

Inside was a bright blue bass guitar with golden strings and a mini amp.

"All right, Santa! I totally needed one after I broke Candace's," Perry blurted.

"What? Candace blamed us for that!" Ferb yelled.

"We had extensive litter box duty and you could have done it yourself!" Phineas yelled.

The boys started chasing Perry around the room trying to get revenge.

"See you in a couple of days!" Santa said as he disappeared.

In a case of bad timing, Peter the Panda popped in.

"What's going on here? I wasn't planning on coming but I heard a fight was going on," Peter said.

Penny smirked. "Girls, remember this moment," Penny ordered.

Penny ran up to Peter and hugged him really tight.

"You are the cutest and most adorable agent I've ever seen!" Penny cooed and then put him down. "I'm engaged by the way."

"This is what I get for wanting to see a fight," Peter mumbled half angry and half happy.

By the time Peter was gone, Carl had erased Doof's memory and he was unconscious.

"Can we all go home now?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb and Phineas were in the middle of punching Perry and froze.

"I guess," they said simultaneously getting off Perry.

Isabella, Phineas, Gretchen, and Ferb walked out of the room with Baljeet and Buford following. Carl and MM were dragging Doofenshmirtz out of the room with the help of the other agents.

"What do you want to do now?" Perry asked.

"Burritos!" Penny yelled running out of the room.

"That's my girl," Perry concluded walking with her.

A/N: That is the actual last episode. Watch out in a couple of minutes for the Wedding episode and the start of the new story. Ciao!


End file.
